Una noche más
by Folk23
Summary: Elena quiere agradecerle a todos sus amigos lo mucho que la han estado ayudando con su transición y decide hacerles un regalo el día de Halloween, uno para cada uno, incluido Damon…
1. Una noche más

**Esto surgió como un One-Shot regalo de Halloween para mis lectoras, pero la desilusión del 4x04 lo ha transformado en esto...  
**

_Autor: Folk23_

_Rating: +18_

_Pairings: Delena, Stelena, Daredith_

_Advertencias: Ambientado en la noche de Halloween, he jugado con el tiempo y aquí ha pasado un mes entre los hechos narrados en el episodio 4x03 y el día de Halloween._

_Disclamer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW._

**Capítulo 1: Una noche más…**

- Oh Elena, no tenías porque hacerlo. – le agradeció Matt abrazándola unos segundos, prolongando el contacto sin miedo. Gracias a Damon, su amiga poseía un gran autocontrol y Matt no temía que le fuese a atacar. – Muchas gracias. – la sonrió.  
- Después de todo lo que vosotros habéis hecho por mí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. – explicó ella mirándoles a los tres: Matt, Caroline y Stefan.

Elena los había reunido en el salón de la mansión Salvatore y, como no era ninguna novedad en los últimos días, Damon aún no había llegado de sus juergas nocturnas, por lo que estaban solos. La chica no quería que eso le importase, aunque la verdad es que lo hacía. Damon y ella habían pasado juntos una semana, sin apenas separarse durante las venticuatro horas del día, mientras le enseñaba autocontrol y como alimentarse sin dejar rastros. Pero en cuanto hubieron conseguido, el vampiro desapareció de su vida.

Salió de sus pensamientos y utilizó su velocidad vampírica para subir a su habitación y coger un sobre del cajón. En apenas segundos estaba allí otra vez, sonriendo mientras le tendía al sobre a su novio. Él lo abrió con curiosidad y se encontró con dos entradas para un concierto esa misma noche.

- Pensaba que no te gustaba Cold Play. – comentó sorprendido.  
- Y no me gusta, pero a Caroline sí, es para los dos. – explicó la chica y los otros dos pusieron cara de circunstancias.  
- No creo que sea buena idea… – empezó Stefan mirando a la chica rubia.  
- Espera Stefan. – le paró su novia, acercándose a él. – Lleváis semanas ayudándome, sin tiempo libre, os merecéis un descanso, chicos. Solo es una noche, no va a pasarme nada.  
- Pero esto es fuera de la ciudad, a 100 Km de aquí. – protestó el chico.  
- Ni siquiera llega a dos horas Stefan, creo que puedo pasar una noche sola. No te preocupes, no pienso salir de la casa. Haré galletas, decoraré el porche y después les daré caramelos a los niños. Será una noche de Halloween normal y corriente. Venga, Caroline, ¿tú qué dices? – le preguntó a su amiga, que había estado callada todo el rato.  
- Bueno… - dudó ella. – A mí sí que me apetece. Elena lo está haciendo muy bien, no creo que pase nada porque nos tomemos una noche libre, ¿no?  
- Venga, di que sí. – Elena apoyó las manos en el pecho de Stefan, haciendo un gesto de puchero. – Os lo merecéis.  
- Está bien. – cedió él, sin poder resistirse a ella y besó su frente. – Pero solo si prometes llamarnos si pasa algo.  
- Lo prometo. – asintió ella con seguridad y se separó de él.

Eso también había cambiado en los últimos días, la relación entre Stefan y Elena se había vuelto más fría. Seguían estando juntos y vivían juntos, pero dormían en habitaciones diferentes. Seguían rozándose y tocándose, pero apenas se besaban y cuando lo hacían, era raro que lo profundizarán. En opinión de Stefan, sus intentos fallidos iniciales de estar juntos eran los que los estaba separando, ya que desde entonces no habían vuelto a intentarlo más.

Matt se despidió poco después, sin dejar de agradecerle a Elena el detalle. Caroline se quedó allí con ellos, mientras planeaban como iba a ser su noche. Estaban en el sofá, Stefan se sentaba entre las dos chicas y tenía la mano de Elena entre las suyas, cuando Damon irrumpió en la casa.

El vampiro entró dando un portazo, anunciando su presencia como cada mediodía.

- ¿Ya tampoco saludas? – le increpó Stefan cuando pasó delante de ellos en silencio, derecho a servirse un vaso de Bourbon.  
- Ah, hola hermanito. – respondió en tono burlón mientras llenaba su vaso hasta el borde. – Y compañía. – añadió ante el ruido que hizo Caroline para llamarle la atención. – No os preocupéis que no voy a interrumpir vuestra reunión de boys-scouts, ¿o es de girls-scouts? – se rió fingiendo reflexionar con un dedo en la barbilla. Aún seguía riéndose cuando cogió su vaso y desapareció escaleras arriba.  
- Desde luego, este cada día está más idiota. – comentó la rubia mientras le fulminaba con la mirada a sus espaldas.

Era media tarde cuando Elena salió a la puerta a despedirles.

- Pasadlo bien. – les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se relajó en el silencio que envolvía la mansión. Pero aún no había terminado, le quedaba Damon. Seguramente él había sido quien más la había ayudado, o al menos el que más eficazmente, por eso había pensado durante mucho tiempo lo que podría regalarle a él. El problema era, ¿qué le regalas a una persona que tiene cualquier cosa que quiere solo con chasquear los dedos?

Después de mucho pensarlo había encontrado la que creía que era la mejor opción. Desde la muerte de Alaric y aunque el vampiro no dijera nada, Elena lo había notado distinto, más triste y deprimido. Especialmente la semana que habían pasado los dos juntos, porque ahí había visto un cambio de actitud. Él no la había dejado sola en ningún momento y a pesar de la situación en la que estaban, le había notado más relajado, más él mismo. Por eso iba a pedirle que se quedase en la casa con ella esa noche, eso es lo que iba a regalarle, compañía. Se sentó en el amplio sofá del salón, delante de la chimenea encendida y cerró los ojos por un instante, para darse ánimos.

Después se levantó y empezó a subir las escaleras. Se detuvo delante de la puerta cerrada de su habitación e inspiró hondo antes de entrar. Él se volvió hacia la puerta, disimulando su sorpresa por verla allí.

- Me vienes perfecta. – dijo guiñándola un ojo. - ¿Cuál me queda mejor? – preguntó poniéndose alternativamente un par de camisas por encima de su pecho desnudo.

Elena tragó saliva mientras él se entretenía provocándola. La vampira no podía quitar los ojos del cuerpo de Damon: sus hombros, los músculos de su torso, el inicio de sus caderas…

- Estoy esperando. – le recordó en tono cantarín al ver que ella estaba muda.  
- La negra. – consiguió decir ella.  
- Perfecto. – respondió tirando la otra sobre la cama. Se puso la camisa negra sobre los hombros y se dio media vuelta para abotonársela frente al espejo. – A Mer seguro que le encanta. – comentó despreocupadamente.

Mer… esa palabra fue como una dolorosa e inmensa inyección de verbena derecha al corazón de Elena. Sus puños se crisparon con rabia ante la mención de la doctora. Las últimas tres semanas era casi imposible ver a Damon con otra compañía que no fuese la doctora Fell. Siempre estaban juntos, daba igual el lugar: el Grill, el hospital, incluso la mansión Salvatore. No era ningún secreto que Damon pasaba las noches con Meredith, casi siempre iba él a buscarla, pero también había noches que ella venía a buscarle a él.

Elena había visto a través del cristal como Damon la besaba, no sabía si en los labios o en la mejilla, pero sabía que lo hacía. Igual que sabía a menudo Damon rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo o que ella se agarraba muchas veces a su brazo… No disimulan, les daba igual quien pudiera verlos o donde estuvieran, Elena no era la única que los había visto así. Caroline, Matt o incluso Bonnie lo habían comentado alguna vez, extraños por tanta complicidad repentina.

- ¿Querías algo? – preguntó alzando una ceja al ver que ella seguía allí. – No tengo toda la noche.  
- ¿También vas a salir hoy? – preguntó la chica con decepción.  
- La noche es mi territorio Elena. – respondió con picardía. – ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedase aquí en casa, sentadito, haciendo galletitas y decorando el porche para darles caramelos a críos mal disfrazados? – preguntó sarcástico. – Claro que voy a salir, he quedado con Mer.  
- No, claro, ¿cómo iba a hacer Damon Salvatore una cosa así? – Elena se tragó los celos, la rabia y la decepción que se sentía y se marchó de allí, olvidándose de lo que había ido a decirle.

Hacer cosas normales la relajaba, así que preparar galletas fue el mejor escape que se la ocurrió. Y funcionó, porque consigo canalizar su ira y que su enfado se disipase, controlando sus emociones, como Damon la había enseñado.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Elena sacaba las galletas, especialmente decoradas por Halloween, del horno.

- Lo sabía. – la sorprendió Damon saliendo de entre las sombras, sobresaltándola tanto que dejó caer la bandeja en la encimera.  
- ¡Damon! – le regañó ella, dándole un golpe en la mano cuando intentó coger una galleta.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó él poniendo un gesto de puchero. - ¿Las galletas están para comérselas, no?

Aprovechó su velocidad vampírica para robarle una y se rió mientras mordisqueaba una con forma de murciélago, victorioso.

- ¿No te ibas? – le preguntó, en tono cansado y sin seguirle la broma.  
- No. Mer me ha llamado, Connor anda rondando por su barrio y no puede salir de casa, así que me he quedado sin compañera de copas. – explicó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.  
- Genial. – respondió en un tono que daba a entender todo lo contrario.  
- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde están tus niñeras? – se interesó él.  
- No las necesito, puedo aguantar una noche. – se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Esa es mi chica. – sonrió Damon, pero en seguida se entristeció porque eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. – Entonces no te molesto más. – añadió separándose del marco. – Que pases una buena noche.

Elena le siguió por el pasillo y le vio coger su inseparable cazadora de cuero.

- ¿Pero no decías que no te ibas? – le preguntó confusa.  
- Que no me iba con Mer. Pero tú no necesitas niñera, así que puedo salir a divertirme un rato.  
- ¿Pero no te diviertes por las noches? Si siempre estás de fiesta. – las palabras de Elena la traicionaron, saliendo antes de que pudiera analizarlas.

Damon la escrutó con la mirada, evaluándola.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que hago por las noches. – acabó diciendo torciendo los labios en una mueca triste.

La verdad era que salía todas las noches para no tener que ver ni escuchar a Elena con Stefan, eso dolía demasiado y mucho más, ahora que la chica y él habían pasado una semana completamente solos, de entrenamiento vampírico riguroso.  
Por eso se iba muy pronto todas las noches y volvía lo más tarde posible de la mañana siguiente. Mer le decía que el siguiente paso era irse del pueblo, pero una parte de él se resistía a hacer eso.

- Ni idea, no le he preguntado a "Mer". – respondió la vampira, recalcando la última palabra.

Damon sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba celosa.

- Pues a lo mejor deberías, seguro que te interesaría saberlo. – contestó guiñándole el ojo.

Elena ardía de furia interiormente por sus insinuaciones.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – la invitó tendiéndola la mano, a pesar de saber que se arrepentiría de eso. – Venga, es tu primer Halloween vampírico, no puedes pasarlo en casa. Tienes toda la eternidad por delante para hacer eso.  
- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó la chica con recelo, aunque eso era justo lo que deseaba hacer, lo mismo que ella le había ido a proponer.  
- Déjame que te lo muestre. – sonrió haciéndose el misterioso.

- Estás loco. – se reía Elena saliendo del coche. Aún no se podía creer que hubiese aceptado el plan del vampiro y se hubiese disfrazado para ir con él a una fiesta de disfraces en la universidad.  
- Entonces somos dos locos. – sonrió Damon cerrando la puerta.

Sin saber adónde ir, la chica se agarró a su brazo. Y él se colocó el sombrero de su disfraz con la otra mano.

- Espero que sepas adónde vamos. – le dijo, recostándose un poco contra él.  
- Confía en mí. – fue la respuesta de él, mientras miraba el brazo de ella enganchado en el de él.  
- Ya sabes que lo hago. – Elena alzó la cabeza para mirarle mientras decía eso y no pudo reprimir, una risita mal disimulada, al ver lo mal que se había colocado el sombrero de su disfraz de Jack el Destripador. – Anda ven. – le dijo haciéndole gestos para que se agachase.  
- Quita. – respondió divertido inclinándose hacia el otro lado, sin dejar que ella le cogiese.

Siguieron medio forcejeando medio riéndose mientras caminaban, hasta que tuvieron que parar cuando a Damon se le cayó el sombrero. Ahí sí que no le quedo más remedio que ponerse a la altura de Elena y dejar que ella, victoriosa, se lo colocase. Elena demoró el momento, disfrutando del roce de los suaves cabellos del vampiro entre sus manos mientras le colocaba bien el pelo para ponerle bien el sombrero.

- ¿Ves? Mucho mejor. – le dijo cuando terminó, admirando el efecto.

Damon se dedicó simplemente a guiñarla el ojo con picardía y volvió a cogerla del brazo para caminar hasta su destino. La música llegó hasta sus oídos mucho antes de que llegaran al edificio donde se celebraba la fiesta. Todo el mundo iba disfrazado así que encajaron perfectamente en el ambiente.

Elena contemplaba todo con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro y la emoción. Damon, que ya había estado en unas cientos de fiestas así, así que se dedicaba a buscar una posible víctima para esa noche. A la vampira le molestó un montón la descarada forma en que él miraba a otras chicas. Y lo peor es que ellas se daban cuentan de su interés y pasaban a su lado sonriéndole.

- ¿Esta es tu única idea? – preguntó molesta, sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
- ¿En serio necesitas qué te lo diga? Mira a tu alrededor Elena. – dijo el vampiro abriendo los brazos. – Disfruta de la noche. – y su tono sonó como una orden para los oídos de Elena.  
- Como ordenes. – respondió la chica y le cogió del brazo, tirando de él hasta el centro de la pista de baile, para evitar la posibilidad de que se fuera con otras.

Y empezó a moverse al compás de la música, arrastrando a Damon y obligándole a que le siguiera el ritmo. Él se movía con decisión, dispuesto a no quedarse atrás, disfrutando del momento.

No sentían cansancio, sino que se movían por la pista sin inhibiciones y complejos, sudando y riendo. El hambre era lo único que podía pararles y después de varias horas así, Damon la llevó hasta una esquina.

- ¿Quieres un tentempié? – preguntó con la respiración aún acelerada.

Al escuchar eso, la vampira notó una punzada en el estómago y se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta.

- Solo si vamos a medias. – respondió ella, porque así era como lo habían estado haciendo cuando Damon la enseñaba.  
- Claro, me muero de hambre. – se relamió él y miró a su alrededor en busca de una víctima. – Será mejor que vayamos fuera, aquí hay demasiada gente.

La chica asintió y cogió su mano, Damon la guiaba entre la gente sin dejar que les separasen. Salieron al aire libre y empezaron a caminar como si fuesen una pareja más, con las manos entrelazadas, hasta que se encontraron de frente con otra pareja que corría a toda prisa.

Se sonrieron mientras intercambiaban una mirada.

- ¿Tú o yo? – preguntó la chica y, caballerosamente, Damon extendió la mano, cediéndola el puesto.

Y ella, tal como el propio Damon la había enseñado, se plantó delante de la pareja para bloquearles el paso. Les hizo parar murmurando una excusa sobre que su novio estaba muy borracho y que necesitaba ayuda. En cuanto ellos se acercaron a comprobar los que pasaba, Damon y Elena se abalanzaron sobre ellos, con las venas marcadas en sus rostros y con los colmillos fuera.

La compulsión les fue muy útil para evitar que huyesen. Como habían parado a una pareja, cada uno tenía su propio aperitivo, a pesar de eso, Damon no dejaba de vigilar a Elena de reojo, por si se descontrolaba. Pero la vampira lo estaba haciendo muy bien y Damon no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, tanto por ella como por él mismo, que había sido su profesor vampírico. Notó que el joven del que bebía estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que dejó de beber y le miró a los ojos.

- Vas a olvidar todo esto, ahora irás a tu casa y dormirás durante todo el día para recuperarte. – le ordenó mientras sus pupilas cambiaban por un segundo.

Después fue hasta Elena y la puso la mano en el hombro para hacerle notar su presencia. Ella dejó de beber y le miró.

- Ya es suficiente. – la dijo con tranquilidad.

Ella asintió y se volvió hacia su víctima para hacerla olvidar. Estaba exultante, ese era el efecto que tenía la sangre en ella, se sentía realmente bien y tenía ganas de más. Miró a Damon dispuesta a decirle que buscaran otro aperitivo, pero se detuvo para contemplarle. Como ella, el vampiro no se había limpiado y tenía sangre por las comisuras de la boca, además de tener el pelo alborozado, el sombrero había desaparecido en algún punto de la noche, y un par de botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Sonrió y Elena se derritió por dentro cuando él empezó a limpiarle los restos de sangre con el pulgar. No pudo resistirse al impulso y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella también estaba haciendo lo mismo, deslizando su pulgar por los labios del vampiro, limpiándole. Damon la contemplaba con ternura mientas hacían esto, se moría por besar esos labios que ahora acariciaba, pero sabía que eso era lo más cerca que estaría de hacerlo, por eso disfrutaba del momento, prolongándolo.

Pero Elena no pensaba estas cosas, seguía deseando sangre pero también deseaba otra cosa. Al vampiro que tenía delante. Le deseaba y mucho, por eso intentaba ahogar su deseo con la que ahora era su naturaleza, la sangre. El problema fue que sus deseos se mezclaron.

- Necesito más… - susurró en bajo, sabiendo que Damon podía escucharla perfectamente.

Él miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien, pero todo estaba extrañamente desierto. Eran los únicos que estaban allí, a oscuras y bajo las estrellas. Iba a decirle que estaban solos cuando notó el roce de los colmillos de Elena contra su cuello, erizándole la piel por el contacto. La miró sorprendido y ella se limitó a mirarle con intensidad, pidiéndole permiso para lo que quería hacer. Damon lo pensó, aunque sabía cómo iba a acabar eso, cuando se trataba de Elena, no era capaz de negarle nada.

- Si es lo que necesitas. – cedió finalmente y ella asintió con decisión.

Le dio un suave beso en el cuello antes de morderle, con suavidad, sin intención de hacer daño. Damon cerró los ojos al sentirlo, retrocediendo hasta que se topó con uno de los árboles que adornaban los bordes del camino en el que estaban. Elena saboreaba lentamente la cálida y deliciosa sangre de Damon, si ya la primera vez le había parecido un manjar, ahora le parecía simplemente perfecto. Él también lo disfrutaba, a su pesar, se le escapaban pequeños gemidos. Esta vez, Elena no estaba tan cegada por la sangre como para no notar su excitación y se apartó un poco de él. Damon se quejó con la mirada, pero la chica sonrió y se retiró el pelo de un hombro, dejándolo al descubierto.

- Si lo necesitas. – le ofreció y volvió a morder su cuello, enredando una mano en sus suaves cabellos negros.

Él se quedó desconcertado ante eso, jamás se lo había esperado de Elena, pero lo necesitaba, y mucho. Pero primero acarició su hombro con los labios, antes de morderla con delicadeza en la base del cuello, donde sabía que era más placentero. Ella correspondió enseguida, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, succionando lenta y placenteramente para ambos. Ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado llegar a estar así con Elena, y mucho menos, por iniciativa de ella. Eso era en lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras bebía un poco de la dulce sangre de Elena.

Ella gimió contra la piel de su cuello y él respondió de la misma forma, pasando un brazo por su cintura para atraerla aún más, como si quisiera fundirse con ella. Ahora eran sus sentimientos los que hablaban y por eso, Elena gimió en voz alta el nombre de Damon...

Aún pronunciando su nombre, Elena abrió los ojos y dio un respingo en el sofá. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Corrió a la ventana y comprobó que ya era de noche. No podía ser, otra noche más había tenido otro de esos sueños con Damon como protagonista. Otra noche más y ya iban muchas, demasiadas, desde que decidió hacerle un regalo al vampiro.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo, Damon se iba todas las noches, y ya era de noche. ¿Y si se había ido? "Mierda" se regañó mentalmente mientras, sin acordarse de su velocidad vampírica, corrió hacia las escaleras. Después de tantas noches planeándolo, no podía dejar que Damon se fuera, como todas las noches, sin ni siquiera haberle dicho lo que había pensado.

Por su parte, Damon andaba en bóxers por su habitación. Gracias a su oído vampírico, su maldición particular cuando andaba por casa, había escuchado a Elena gemir. Se le encogía el corazón de imaginársela con su hermano, por eso salía cada noche. Pero después, Elena había gemido su nombre, y eso le había gustado mucho más. El sonido aún resonaba en sus oídos mientras estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

Y ese simple sonido le había excitado demasiado, por eso estaba esperando sin saber qué hacer. Una noche más, había quedado con Mer, quien odiaba que la llamase así y él solo lo hacía para fastidiarla. Como siempre, irían al Grill a tomar algo, ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacer lo que tenían que hacer si estaban completamente sobrios. Después, cuando reuniesen el valor suficiente, irían al piso de Alaric, su mejor amigo y difunto novio de ella. Entre los dos y noche tras noche, estaban limpiando, recogiendo y almacenando todos sus recuerdos para no dejar que se perdiesen. Cuando consideraban que habían terminado, llevaban lo que hubiesen recogido esa noche al coche del vampiro y después, Meredith se iba a su casa mientras que Damon se iba al cementerio, a pasar las horas que le quedasen hasta volver a casa en compañía de la lápida de Ric.

El ruido que hizo Elena al subir le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no se movió, después de todo Elena nunca entraba en su cuarto. En realidad, apenas hablaban desde que había terminado su instrucción, seguro que iba a buscar a Stefan, como todas las noches. Porque esa era solo una noche más… ¿o no lo era?


	2. Y en cambio, la realidad…

**tefi96: Gracias, no te preocupes que esto sigue ;)**

**Beauty' : Solo era un sueño, uno de los tantos que Elenita ha tenido con Damon, no es la primera vez. Muchas gracias ;)**

**Capítulo 2: Y en cambio, la realidad…**

Elena se lanzó contra la puerta, irrumpiendo en la habitación, sorprendiendo a un Damon, que como siempre, ocultó sus confusos sentimientos. La vampira solo alcanzaba a mover los labios, boqueando sin casi respiración, con los ojos muy abiertos por la imagen que tenía delante. Después del sueño que acababa de tener, encontrarse a Damon prácticamente desnudo y claramente excitado, era demasiado para ella. Se dio la vuelta a regañadientes, sintiéndose a punto de estallar. Estaba segura de que sus mejillas debían de estar totalmente rojas.

- Creo que te has equivocado de cuarto. La habitación de Stefan está al final del pasillo. – la dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para ponerse unos vaqueros, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese la chica que tenía delante, con las mejillas sonrosadas y gimiendo su nombre. Sintió una oleada de calor solo de pensarlo, así no iba a solucionar nada.  
- Te buscaba a ti. – confesó la chica, girándose al escuchar el sonido de la ropa. - ¿Por qué tienes que estar siempre medio desnudo? – se desesperó, en voz demasiado alta, al comprobar que su torso atraía su mirada como si fuera un imán.  
- Pues haber llamado. – contestó de mala manera él, cabreado y sorprendido porque le echase eso en cara. Las cosas no habían cambiado, como siempre, todo seguía siendo culpa suya. Dándola la espalda, caminó hasta su armario y sacó una camisa.

Elena tragó saliva cuando la vio, se trataba precisamente de la misma camisa que ella había elegido en su sueño. Tanta coincidencia no podía ser una casualidad.

- ¿Hay alguna emergencia de vida o muerte? – preguntó Damon, dándose la vuelta con la camisa desabrochada.  
- No… - empezó la vampira, pero él no la dejó continuar.  
- ¿Te mueres de hambre y no hay reservas suficientes? – insistió.  
- No, no es eso.  
- Bien, entonces puede esperar hasta mañana. – la respuesta del vampiro sorprendió a Elena totalmente. – Si no es importante puedo seguir con mis planes.  
- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz, al verle coger su cazadora y colgársela del hombro.  
- He quedado con Mer. – gritó Damon mientras desaparecía escaleras abajo, dejándola sola en su cuarto.

Y al igual que en su sueño, la sola mención de ese nombre la provocó una serie de punzadas, cada una más honda que la anterior. Cabizbaja, escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la entrada y se quedó sola en la mansión, sintiendo más sola que nunca, incluso más que cuando habían muerto sus padres.

A pesar de eso, se quedó un rato en la habitación del vampiro, observando todo sin atreverse a tocar nada por si Damon lo notaba. Él se había dejado el armario abierto, por lo que la chica curioseó más profundamente. Sentía el amargo sabor de la desilusión en la boca mezclado con lo sola que se sentía desde que se había levantado de su muerte. Los únicos días que no se había sentido así era la semana que pasó con Damon. No entendía la extraña distancia que Damon había impuesto entre ellos desde que habían vuelto, pero si sabía algo, que le echaba de menos. Le echaba de menos con mucha fuerza, no había sido realmente consciente del papel fundamental que el vampiro jugaba en su vida hasta que él había empezado a apartarse.

No pudo resistir el impulso y, a cámara lenta, vio como sus manos descolgaban una de las camisas del vampiro. La cogió y se la llevó a cara, comprobando que aún olía a él. Se la llevó, con la intención de devolverla antes de que Damon la echase en falta. Con la camisa en la mano, se fue a la que se había convertido en su habitación. Se tumbó la cama y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo mal que le había salido todo. Su mente la traicionó, llevándola a esos días en los que Damon y ella lo compartían todo. Y nuevamente, se quedó dormida imaginando que el vampiro estaba tumbado a su lado de nuevo, conformándose con una camisa.

La despertó el móvil, que vibraba contra su pierna en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, unido al sonido del timbre.

- ¿Sí? – contestó a la llamada mientras bajaba a ver quién era.

Un ramalazo de sed hizo aparecer sus colmillos, por lo que decidió no abrir a esos niños disfrazados de vampiros sangrientos que pedían caramelos.

- Elena. – gritó Stefan, para hacerse oír por encima de la música. - ¿Cómo estás?  
- Estoy bien. – respondió, reprimiendo sus instintos y alejándose de la puerta, yendo hasta el sofá del salón. - ¿Qué tal el concierto?  
- Está siendo genial. Ya está a punto de terminar. – explicó.  
- ¿Vais a tardar mucho en volver? – preguntó.  
- Lo que tardemos con el coche, yendo a tope poco más de una hora. –  
- Os espero en el puente, ¿vendréis por ahí, no? – Elena no quería pasar más tiempo sola y sentía que empezaba a ahogarse allí, encerrada en esa inmensa y solitaria mansión.  
- Claro… - aceptó Stefan sorprendido por el repentino acercamiento.  
- Bien, luego te veo. – contestó la chica, colgando el teléfono.

Subió a su habitación para prepararse para salir, dejándose olvidada la camisa de Damon sobre sus sábanas.

Por su parte, Damon estaba en el Grill con Meredith. Como cada noche, había ido a su casa a recogerla y habían acabado allí. La diferencia era que la barra estaba demasiado llena y habían tenido que sentarse en una mesa, ambos bebiendo Bourbon.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de Connor? – preguntó Damon sin darle importancia a la mano de ella en su brazo, recorriéndolo y acariciándolo.  
- No, nada. – le tranquilizó ella, que sabía que Damon estaba preocupado por si el cazavampiros tomaba por represalias por la trampa del hospital.  
- Me alegro. – respondió sinceramente el vampiro, había empezado a sentir afecto por la mujer que tenía a su lado, la única persona que le no juzgaba en Mystic Falls. - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó dejando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa.  
- Sí. – Meredith le sonrió antes de darle un último trago a su vaso. – No quiero más. – le invitó acercándole el vaso, aún medio lleno.

Damon lo vació de un trago, sin importarle que Matt contemplase esta escena desde la barra en la que trabajaba. Lo dejó al lado del suyo y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano a Meredith. Ella la cogió con rapidez, maravillándose del tacto extrañamente cálido que tenía la piel del vampiro, siempre había pensado que se trata de seres fríos y sin emociones, pero Damon llevaba tiempo demostrándole lo equivocada que estaba.

El vampiro rompió el contacto cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, pero solo para rodear sus hombros con el brazo. Con confianza, la doctora le abrazó por la cintura mientras salían de allí.

- Damon. – le llamó ella en voz baja y él se volvió para mirarla mientras seguían caminando. - ¿Podemos ir a otro sitio? – le pidió, sin ganas de pasar por el piso de Ric esa noche.  
- Claro, ¿dónde quieres ir? – ofreció enseguida el vampiro, porque él la entendía, cada noche que pasaba en el piso de su amigo, se le hacía más duro volver allí.  
- Me da igual, donde quieras. – sonrió levemente al ver que él la entendía.

Damon la llevó al mismo sitio al que iba él cuando necesitaba pasar un rato a solas y desaparecer del mundo. Aparcó su Camaro delante del cementerio y fueron a sentarse delante de la tumba de la persona que los había unido a ambos. Se quedaron en silencio bastante tiempo, sin sentirse incómodos, solo haciéndose compañía. Damon miraba la tumba fijamente mientras que ella le miraba a él de reojo.

No sabía porque ni como había surgido, quizá por lo mucho que echaba de menos a Ric y por lo mucho que veía de Damon, él era muy diferente de como todos pensaban. Pero desde hace algunos días había empezado a sentir algo por el peligroso e impredecible vampiro que tenía al lado. El joven estaba muy pensativo, seguramente pensaría en Elena y en la nueva forma en que ella le hubiera destrozado el corazón.

Le acarició el brazo y se recostó contra él, buscando su calor. Si a el vampiro le sorprendió no dijo nada, porque él también buscaba compañía, se sentía más solo que nunca. Pero si le sorprendió lo que hizo después, cuando ella le besó.

- ¿Qué haces Meredith? – preguntó apartándose, sorprendido pero no enfadado.

Ella también parecía sorprendida por lo que había hecho.

- Yo… solo… - Damon relajó su expresión al verla tan vulnerable. – Es solo que estoy harta de verte sufrir. – respondió ella. – Eres un buen hermano y un buen amigo, porque sigues aquí cuando la mayoría, en tu situación, ya se habrían largado. – el vampiro la animó a que siguiera hablando. – Y creo que siento algo por ti. – terminó aún más bajito.  
- Mer… - y esta vez ella no protestó porque la llamase así. – No sé si sería buena idea.  
- ¿Por? – pero enseguida lo adivinó. – Elena, claro. – y un gesto de dolor cruzó el rostro de Damon mientras asentía. - No te merece. – le soltó de repente, decidida. – Te mereces a alguien que te entienda en vez de juzgarte, alguien que te haga feliz en vez de destrozarte.  
- ¿Alguien como tú? – preguntó alzando las cejas, ligeramente confundido.  
- Quizá, si no lo intentas no lo vas a saber nunca. Siempre seguirás detrás de alguien que no te corresponde.

Damon agachó la cabeza, pensativo. Ella llevaba razón, ahora mismo solo podía pensar en Elena, pero si no lo intentaba, no sabría si podría sacarla de ahí alguna vez. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la deprimente situación en la que vivía ahora.

- ¿Si no sale bien, retrocedemos hasta aquí? – preguntó, atravesándola con su intensa mirada, porque ya había perdido demasiado y no quería seguir perdiendo a nadie más.  
- Intentémoslo. – fue la respuesta de Meredith y, esta vez, fue Damon quien redujo la distancia entre ellos, besándola.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero no estaban solos allí. El fantasma de Ric se apoyaba en una lápida mientras observaba a dos personas que habían sido muy importantes en su vida. Caminó hasta ellos sin hacer ruido y les puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno.

- Cuídala colega. – susurró en el oído de Damon.

El vampiro se separó algo extrañado, le había parecido oír algo, como un murmullo.

- ¿Has oído algo? – preguntó a la chica que acariciaba su cuello.  
- No. – negó ella, que no se había enterado de nada. – Quizá deberíamos irnos, a lo mejor este no es el mejor ambiente.

Damon asintió y se levantó, tomándola de la mano para volver a su coche.

Elena y Stefan volvían a casa después de la larga noche. La vampiresa les había esperado en el puente, tal y como había dicho, buscando salir de esa soledad que la oprimía y la asfixiaba. Primero habían ido a casa de Caroline, que era quien llevaba el coche y después de un rato hablando allí, donde ambos le agradecieron con entusiasmo a Elena su regalo, Stefan y Elena decidieron volver a casa, comentando el concierto mientras paseaban.

Entraron muy juntos, pero sin apenas tocarse, como era su costumbre en los últimos días. Pero a diferencia de los últimos días, la mansión no estaba en silencio. Escucharon susurros ahogados en cuanto abrieron la puerta y se miraron extrañados, pero no tardaron en comprender lo que pasaba en cuanto escucharon esto.

- Dios Damon. – decía una voz femenina que ambos conocían muy bien. – Sigue. – pero lo que le siguió fue un gemido del vampiro.

Stefan se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia, mientras subía por la escalera, rumbo a su cuarto. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano con alguno de sus ligues, Damon nunca se había cortado en eso. Pero para Elena sí era la primera vez y se sentía ahora peor que nunca. Subió hasta su habitación intentando no escuchar, lo que era imposible, la chica acababa de descubrir la maldición del oído vampírico.

Ver la camisa de Damon sobre sus sábanas la hizo caer en la cuenta de que esta no era una noche más, sino una noche totalmente digna de Halloween, donde su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. No era solo que tuviera la indiferencia de Damon, además él estaba con otra, con Meredith más concretamente, el coro de gemidos que oía no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Se estremeció ahogando un sollozo, no quería que ninguno de los otros dos vampiros que había en la casa la escuchase llorar, no quería tener que dar explicaciones. Ahora más que nunca sabía que esa camisa robada era la único que tendría de Damon, por lo que se metió en la cama sujetándola con fuerza, intentando olvidar lo que pasaba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, refugiándose en el olor de Damon, que aún permanecía en su camisa.


	3. ¿Podría ser peor?

**Beauty' : Elena se lo merece totalmente, porque si las cosas han llegado hasta este punto ha sido por su culpa.  
**

** tefi96: Aún no he empezado a ser cruel ;)**

**Gracias por los comentarios chicas ;)  
**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Podría ser peor?**

A la vampira le costó mucho conciliar el sueño esa noche, seguramente por lo mucho que había dormido durante la tarde. Aunque también influyeron mucho los ruidos que le llegaban desde la habitación de Damon. Por lo que se levantó de muy mal humor.

Esta vez, al menos tuvo la precaución de esconder la camisa del vampiro, ya que ahora no tenía ninguna intención de devolverla. Después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba de Damon y no pensaba renunciar a ello tan fácilmente como había renunciado al vampiro.

Ya no necesitaba comer pero le gustaba mantener esos viejos hábitos de su rutina porque así no se sentía tan extraña consigo mismo, eso la ayudaba a sobrellevar mejor su nueva vida como vampiresa. Bajó caminando con gracia, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Pero cualquier atisbo de felicidad que pudiese tener por el silencio que reinaba en la casa, desapareció en cuanto entró en la cocina, en cuanto vio a Meredith allí, vestida únicamente con una de las camisas de Damon.

- Ah, hola Elena. – saludó la doctora con alegría, dándose media vuelta cuando la vio de reojo.  
- Hola. – saludó ella intentando sonar normal.

Meredith volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, al desayuno para dos que estaba preparando, pero se dio la vuelta minutos después al notar que Elena seguía mirándola con un asombro que no conseguía disimular.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, si algo caracterizaba a la doctora era su decisión e impulsividad, algo que curiosamente la acercaba a Damon.  
- No. – mintió Elena. – Es solo que… no sé, es raro. No esperaba verte. – reconoció con sinceridad.  
- Damon me dijo que no pasaba nada. – se excusó ella.  
- No claro. – titubeó Elena. – Si no pasa nada.

Meredith la sonrió, más relajada, el inicio de su encuentro había sido bastante tenso pero ahora parecía más normal aunque seguía siendo algo incómodo. Quiso salir de allí lo más rápido posible, en ningún momento olvidaba que ahora era una vampira y que podía ser peligrosa, por lo que se volvió para terminar su desayuno. Aunque no le dio tiempo a hacer nada porque unos brazos fuertes la abrazaron por la espalda y enseguida sintió como Damon la besaba en la nuca.

- Tardas mucho. – protestó él, haciendo un puchero.  
- Impaciente. – bromeó ella, acariciándole los brazos. – Vuelve a la cama, que ya subo. En cuanto encuentre un vaso.  
- Toma. – Damon se estiró apoyándose en su espalda y cogió un vaso de uno de los armarios superiores. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Elena en la habitación y se quedó momentáneamente petrificado, pero no tardó ni dos segundos en recomponerse. – Hola. – saludó y toda su atención volvió a Meredith.

Elena murmuró un saludo y se fue de allí, incapaz de seguir viendo a un Damon vestido solo con unos vaqueros azules que, como siempre, dejaban a la vista el inicio de sus caderas, abrazado a Meredith. Salió de allí sintiendo como una parte de su corazón, la que suspiraba por Damon y a la que siempre había ignorado, se rompía en pedazos.

"No llores, no llores" era todo lo que se repetía mientras salía de la mansión. Se ahogaba, necesitaba respirar y mientras Damon estuviese allí con Meredith no podía hacerlo. Tenía la imagen grabada en las retinas: él semidesnudo, como siempre con sus vaqueros y ella desnuda con la camisa de Damon; y felices juntos. Esa era la impresión que le había dado y lo que más dolía, porque durante la noche se había consolado pensando en que solo sería un lío más de Damon, algo que no duraría. Pero si ambos estaban bien, esa posibilidad ya podía ir descantándola.

Y quería alegrarse por Damon, se supone que eso es lo que había querido cuando le dejó marchar, pero le dolía tanto que era incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuesen rabia y celos. Dejó salir esos sentimientos mientras corría a toda velocidad por el bosque.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión, Meredith subía haciendo equilibrios con la bandeja mientras Damon iba detrás de ella, aún sin soltarla.

- Nos vamos a caer. – se reía ella.  
- Lo dudo. – respondió el vampiro con seguridad, él se encargaría de evitar eso, en el supuesto de que pasara.

Consiguieron llegar hasta la habitación sin perder nada por el camino y se tumbaron en la cama. La doctora empezó a devorar la comida mientras Damon mordisqueaba una tostada, solo por el esfuerzo de su chica al preparársela.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – le preguntó de repente, sin mirarle a los ojos.  
- ¿A qué viene esto? – preguntó de vuelta Damon.  
- Ya sabes por qué. – respondió ella aludiendo a que había notado que Damon se había tensado cuando Elena los había visto juntos. – Elena. – añadió, vocalizando el nombre sin llegar a pronunciarlo.  
- ¿Te parece que me arrepiento? – Damon se inclinó sobre ella para robarle un beso y luego otro y otro y otro… hasta que se separó un poco, sonriéndola de medio lado.  
- Lo siento. – se disculpó ella. – La he notado rara, por un momento he pensado que me iba a atacar. – confesó recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho firme y desnudo del vampiro.  
- Elena jamás haría eso. – la defendió en seguida Damon. – Se controla, lo sé muy bien, yo la enseñé. – había un ligero matiz de orgullo en la voz del vampiro, por haber hecho menos una vez, algo bien.  
- Lo sé, pero había algo extraño. ¿Crees que estará enfadada conmigo por darle la sangre? Aún no hemos hablado de eso, no sé cómo sacarle el tema. – explicó, algo apenada ya que se sentía en parte responsable por la conversión de la chica.  
- No lo sé, nunca he sabido muy bien lo que piensa. – suspiró Damon, deslizando la mano por el brazo de la chica. – Tendrás que preguntárselo directamente a ella.  
- ¿No te ha dicho nada? – insistió.  
- Mer, Elena y yo no hablamos, ya lo sabes. – le recordó el vampiro con un deje de tristeza en la voz, recordando esa conversación que lo había cambiado todo, justo cuando terminó de enseñar a Elena los secretos de su nueva vida.  
- Olvídalo, ¿vale? Eso ya es pasado. – le susurró intentando consolarle y Damon la guiñó un ojo, entrelazando su mano con la suya, dispuesto a hacerla caso.

Elena se pasó casi todo el día fuera, perdida por el bosque hasta que sus ganas de compañía fueron mayores que sus ganas de desaparecer. Pero en vez de ir a la mansión, se fue directa al Grill, en busca de sus amigos.

- Elena. – la saludó un sorprendido Matt nada más entrar en el local.  
- Hola Matt. – el chico le sonreía con cariño, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. - ¿Las chicas están aquí?  
- Sí, en la mesa de siempre. – la indicó, señalando a pesar de que no hacía falta. - Ahora en cuanto tenga un rato me paso por allí.

La vampira le sonrió una última vez antes de encaminarse hacia la mesa donde Caroline y Bonnie tomaban algo.

- Hola. – saludó al sentarse y ellas dejaron de hablar un momento, sorprendidas porque su amiga saliese de la mansión, pero en seguida saludaron, sonriendo.  
- Elena, mira esto. Estamos hablando del nuevo amigo de Bonnie, el profesor Shane. – dijo la rubia con entusiasmo, introduciendo a su amiga en la conversación.  
- Solo es un amigo de mi abuela. – Bonnie la fulminó con la mirada mientras se defendía. – Sabe bastante sobre brujas y cree que puede ayudarme. – añadió, esta vez en voz baja.

Las tres se sumergieron en una conversación en susurros, ignorando al resto del bar hasta que la puerta se abrió, por enésima vez desde que estaban allí. Elena lo sintió antes de verlo, ese cosquilleo por sus venas solo podía indicar una cosa, que Damon andaba cerca.

- Dime que esto tiene cámara oculta. – suplicó Bonnie, que de las tres, era la que estaba sentada mirando hacia la puerta.

Elena miró a pesar de saber lo que iba a ver y esperárselo no hizo que doliese menos. Meredith entró rodeando la cintura de Damon con un brazo, el vampiro la llevó despreocupadamente hacia la barra.

- Dos Bourbons. – le pidió a Matt, que en ese momento atendía la barra.

El chico los sirvió en silencio, sabiendo que era mejor no hacer ningún comentario por el riesgo de provocar al vampiro.

- ¿Queréis algo más? – preguntó en cambio con amabilidad.

Damon miró a Meredith antes de negar con la cabeza y poner un billete sobre la barra. Matt lo cogió y después de devolverle el cambio, se tomó unos minutos de descanso y se fue a sentarse con sus amigas. Caroline y Bonnie miraban hacia la barra descaradamente mientras Elena hacía justo lo contrario.

- No puede ser… ¿estos dos no andan más juntos de lo normal? – preguntó Caroline, sin querer expresar la idea en voz alta porque si era sí, Meredith la habría decepcionado mucho.

No hizo falta que nadie contestase, como si la hubiese oído y tanto Elena como la rubia estuvieron seguras de que había sido así, a pesar del ruido que había en el local, Damon besó a Meredith con dulzura pero con mucha intención.

- Eso parece, supongo que tanta cercanía, el final era obvio. - Matt se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba. Las  
demás estaban más ocupadas mirando como tonteaba la pareja de la barra, pero él miraba a Elena y veía que esto la afectaba.  
- No me lo puedo creer. – repitió Caroline.  
- Ni yo. ¿Cómo puede estar con él? – alucinó la bruja.

Al ver que Elena no decía nada, Matt se atrevió a coger su mano para darla ánimos. La chica le sonrió levemente y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Él asintió con la cabeza y Elena se sintió algo mejor, reconfortada y comprendida, al menos Matt no le fallaba.

- Pues están. – les aseguró Elena con rotundidad y las dos se volvieron a mirarla. – Stefan y yo les vimos anoche en casa. – añadió con rapidez, a modo de explicación para desviar tanta atención de sí misma.  
- ¿En tu casa? – alucinó Bonnie.  
- No, bueno, quería decir en la mansión. – se corrigió, últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo allí que ya la consideraba su casa. La verdad era que, desde que se había convertido, solo había vuelto a su propia casa la semana que pasó con Damon, y por supuesto, sin que su hermano estuviese allí, habían estado solos.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Damon y Meredith continuaban a lo suyo en la barra, sin importarles los comentarios a ninguno de los dos, una porque no llegaba a escucharlos y el otro porque le daban igual.

Elena no se quedo mucho rato más allí, sus amigas se quedaron un rato más cuchicheando por la nueva pareja. Por lo menos sabía que cuando llegase a la mansión no habría nadie, ni siquiera Stefan, que ya la había avisado la noche anterior de que iba a salir casi todo el día.

Después de comprobar que la camisa de Damon seguía en su sitio y correctamente escondida, se metió en el baño, para darse una larga y relajante ducha caliente. Salió en pijama, secándose el pelo con una toalla y dio un brinco por la sorpresa de encontrarse a Damon en su cuarto, afortunadamente solo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó de mala gana, recomponiéndose del susto y la sorpresa.  
- ¿Querías decirme algo, no? – respondió el vampiro, levantándose del borde de la cama. Elena le miró entender lo que decía. – Anoche, en mi habitación, querías decirme algo. – le recordó alzando las cejas.  
- Ah ya. – recordó la chica de golpe, pero ya nada de eso tenía sentido. – No era nada, no importa.  
- ¿Seguro? – a pesar de todo y por mucho que no quisiera, Damon no podía evitar que una parte de él se preocupase por Elena, la llevaba demasiado dentro de sí mismo.  
- Sí. – asintió ella, seca, deseando que se marchase.

Damon hizo ademán de ir hasta la puerta pero antes de llegar, volvió a girarse hacia Elena.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – preguntó, por mucho que ignorase a Elena no se le pasaban por alto los cambios de humor de la vampira.  
- A mí nada. ¿Y ti? ¿A qué juegas con la novia de tu amigo? – le soltó sin pensarlo, justo lo mismo que había dicho Caroline en el bar. Aunque se arrepintió enseguida al ver cómo le cambió la cara al vampiro.  
- Creo que eso no te importa. – respondió con frialdad, acercándose hasta ella.  
- Me importa porque soy tu amiga… - "y me preocupo por ti" iba a decir, pero no le dio tiempo.  
- Tú y yo no somos amigos, Elena. – respondió con frialdad sin romper el contacto visual, atravesándola con la mirada. – Te recuerdo que yo lo he perdido todo, porque parece que no te importa. Si de verdad fueses mi amiga te alegrarías de que las cosas me empezasen a ir mejor. – y desapareció a velocidad vampírica, dejando a Elena más sola que nunca en aquella habitación.


	4. Límite

**Capítulo 4: Límite**

Unos segundos después, Elena escuchó el inconfundible sonido del portazo de la puerta principal y supo que Damon se había marchado también de la mansión. Aún estaba congelada por las duras palabras del vampiro, mucho más duras que todo lo demás. Aún seguían resonando en sus oídos: "Tú y yo no somos amigos…"; a pesar de todo Elena había creído que podría contar con él cuando lo necesitase, pero si no eran amigos y no eran nada, también había perdido eso.

Lo que Elena no sabía era que Damon no fue derecho a ver a Meredith, como tanto la dolía, sino que se fue al cementerio, a ver a Ric. Echaba mucho de menos a su amigo, le necesitaba para no sentirse tan solo y necesitaba sus consejos para salir adelante.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que irte tú también? – susurró sentado en el tocón de delante de su lápida. - ¿Por qué has tenido que dejarme solo?

Damon hablaba sin saber que su amigo estaba escuchándole, sentado frente a él, con la espalda apoyada en la lápida.

- Lo siento mucho colega. – murmuró sin que él lo notase y se quedó haciéndole compañía, hasta que Damon se levantó para ir a buscar a la doctora. Esa noche volvían a ir al piso de Ric para continuar con su triste tarea.

Un rato después Stefan volvía a la mansión después de pasarse el día fuera investigando con Klaus. Se sentía algo culpable ir a espaldas de todo el mundo pero la perspectiva de que existiese una cura para el vampirismo… todo ese secretismo y las mentiras merecerían la pena si conseguía recuperar a su Elena.

Estaban tan distantes últimamente, cada vez hablaban menos y se decían menos cosas, y todo era culpa de Damon. Si no se hubiera tenido que ir con él… recordó apretando los puños con rabia. Elena se había ido hundida y deprimida y había vuelto feliz como pocas veces la había visto. Se avergonzaba un poco de su comportamiento, pero entonces no había podido reprimirse y le había dicho a su hermano lo que le parecía lo que estaba haciendo con su novia. Al menos desde entonces Damon había empezado a cumplir su promesa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Stefan no era tonto, las cosas habían cambiado y lo sabía. Por eso se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando, al entrar en su habitación, encontró a Elena tumbada en su cama.

- Elena. – la llamó con suavidad.  
- Stefan. – respondió incorporándose. - ¿Dónde estabas?  
- Haciendo unas cosas. – contestó con ambigüedad y se sentó en el borde de la cama. - ¿Estás bien Elena? – preguntó preocupado cuando ella le abrazó y enterró la cabeza en su pecho.  
- Me siento tan sola. – confesó en un susurro. – Nunca estás… - y esa afirmación sonó como un reproche a los oídos del vampiro. Lo peor era que era cierto, por lo que la abrazó con más fuerza.  
- Estoy aquí. – la tranquilizó. – No te preocupes de nada, estoy aquí. – repitió acariciándola el pelo.

Stefan no tardó en quedarse dormido, sujetando a su novia entre sus brazos. Pero ella no tuvo tanto suerte, su descanso quedó interrumpido en cuanto Damon volvió a la mansión, como no, en compañía de Meredith. Fue incluso peor que la noche anterior y Elena llegó a pensar que el vampiro lo hacía aposta, para castigarla por la discusión de antes.

Los dos días fueron pasando, monótonos e iguales. Damon siempre junto a Meredith y Elena intentando volver a acercarse a Stefan, en un intento de las cosas volvieran a la normalidad para ella. Pero nada de esto tuvo éxito, a Damon no parecía importale verlos juntos, es más, cada vez pasaba más tiempo en la mansión, siempre en compañía de Meredith. Por eso, a finales de la semana, aprovechando un raro momento de soledad y privacidad, Stefan y Elena se acariciaban en el sofá del salón, al calor de la chimenea. El vampiro lo hacía con ansía, conteniéndose a duras penas, era evidente que llevaba tiempo esperando eso. Elena también se estaba entregando sin límites pero su mente, agotada por la falta de sueño y algo desquiciaba por la montaña rusa de emociones en la que vivía últimamente, la jugó una mala pasada.

- Damon. – gimió con ansia, con los ojos cerrados pero viendo encima de ella al vampiro moreno tal y como le había visto cinco días atrás, cuando le pilló en su habitación.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir como se apartaba de ella y entonces contempló a Stefan, caminando hacia atrás con los ojos desorbitados e incrédulos por la situación.

- Stefan, no… - intentó explicarse ella, sabiendo que realmente eso no tenía explicación posible, pero no podía perderle también a él.

Por toda respuesta, él negó con la cabeza sin dejar de retroceder hasta que se topó con la pared. Murmurando excusas que no la servían de nada, la chica pudo ver la decepción y la tristeza en la mirada de Stefan, instantes antes de que él también desapareciera a toda velocidad, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar y subió como pudo hasta su habitación, en busca de lo único que podría consolarla un poco. Pero esto no iba a salirle bien tampoco, porque cuando se abrazó a la camisa de Damon descubrió que ya no la servía, porque ya habían pasado tantos días que ya no le recordaba a él. No olía como él y eso fue lo que terminó con su frágil estado de cordura. Al límite y sin control por toda la presión a la que había estado sometida en los últimos cinco días, salió a la calle protegida por la oscuridad de la noche.

Esa fue la noche que Jeremy eligió para darse un paseo nocturno por el cementerio. A veces, cuando las cosas no le iban muy bien, sentía la necesidad de ir allí y pasar un rato sentado junto a la tumba de sus padres. Por mucho que lo pensase no encontraba una explicación lógica para eso, solo sabía que hacerlo le servía para relajarse, por lo que seguía yendo allí cada vez que lo necesitaba.

- ¿April? – preguntó al distinguir una sombra allí.  
- Jer. – contestó ella, dándosela la vuelta sorprendida por su aparición. – No pensaba que fuese a haber nadie aquí.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó intentando tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.  
- Solo venía a ver a mi padre. – explicó la chica con algo de nerviosismo.  
- Yo vengo a ver a los míos. – confesó, sabiendo cómo se sentía la chica, después de todo él había pasado por algo parecido. - ¿Quieres compañía? – ofreció con un ademán.  
- Claro. – sonrió ella con algo más de entusiasmo.

Juntos empezaron a caminar, hablando de tonterías para aliviar un poco el ambiente, hasta el momento en que April resbaló con un montículo de tierra. Se apoyó en una lápida vieja para no caerse y mantener el equilibrio, haciéndose un corte profundo por todo el dorso de la mano, que empezó a sangrar inmediatamente.

Y entonces ocurrió, una figura salió de entre las sombras, atacándoles atraída por la sangre de la mano de la chica. April se quedó paralizada pero Jeremy fue más rápido, interponiéndose entre la persona que les atacaba y la chica que tenía delante. Él recibió el mordisco y gritó de dolor cuando sintió unos colmillos clavarse en su cuello. April contemplaba totalmente aterrorizada como una Elena con los ojos inyectados en sangre y la cara llena de venas negras, succionaba sangre del cuello de su propio hermano.

Damon y Meredith paseaban por la zona, habían salido a cenar fuera y ahora paseando cogidos de la mano, como cualquier pareja normal. Damon no sabía el porqué pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal, lo sentía, no solo en su piel, incluso le cosquilleaba la sangre, por lo que iba muy atento. Caminaba con paso firme y seguro, con los músculos tensos, como el depredador que era. Hasta el momento en que lo olió, sangre, mucha sangre. Sin pensarlo siguió el rastro, arrastrando a Meredith con él.

- ¿Pero qué…? – preguntó al aire, totalmente sorprendido por lo que veía. Pero no tardó ni en segundo en soltar a Meredith y lanzarse a por Elena.

No era el momento de ponerse a razonar por lo que utilizó todas sus fuerzas para separar a la chica de su hermano. Elena rugió e intentó volver a lanzarse contra Jeremy, que sangraba por varias heridas, fruto de distintos mordiscos.

- Ayúdales. – ordenó Damon a Meredith sin mirar, sin ver que ella ya estaba comprobando que April estuviese bien, mientras sujetaba a Elena por las muñecas.  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la doctora, aunque a simple vista ya estaba comprobando que era así.  
- Jer. – sollozó la chica mientras asentía.  
- Enseguida voy. – pero Meredith no podía examinarle así, no con Elena allí delante queriendo atacarles. – Llévatela Damon.

El vampiro asintió en silencio y gracias a su mayor fuerza y velocidad, aprovechó para llevársela a la otra punta del cementerio. La empujó con fuerza contra la verja y la obligó a que la mirase a los ojos.

- Elena, mírame. Soy yo, soy Damon. – repitió hasta que consiguió que ella fijase la vista en él.  
- ¿Damon? – preguntó confundida, mientras los colmillos y las venas desaparecían de su rostro.  
- Elena. – suspiró aliviado. - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- ¿Qué…qué ha pasado? – titubeó. – No me acuerdo de nada… solo que salía de la mansión y después el olor a sangre. Ataqué, fue instintivo. – la voz de la chica se quebró, estaba al borde del llanto por lo que había hecho. – No puede controlarme, Jer…  
- Está bien Elena. – se apresuró a tranquilizarla Damon. – No te preocupes. – suspiró sin saber cómo hacer para que la chica se sintiera mejor.

Su móvil vibró dentro de la cazadora y con cuidado, Damon retiró una mano con lentitud para cogerlo.

"Ven."

- Escúchame Elena. ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Si me prometes quedarte aquí, yo iré a ver cómo están Jeremy y April y vuelvo enseguida. ¿Te parece?

Ella asintió y Damon desapareció de allí para volver con Meredith. No les encontró donde los había dejado, pero no le costó nada seguir el rastro de sangre hasta otra zona mucho más apartada y oscura.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó en cuanto llegó.

Jeremy abrió mucho los ojos en cuanto Damon apareció, porque no venía solo. Alaric se había materializado detrás de él. El vampiro le miró un momento extrañado y después le ignoró, caminando hasta Meredith para hablar en susurros con ella. Alaric se llevó un dedo a los labios inmediatamente.

- No digas nada Jeremy. Él no lo sabe. – le pidió al asombrado joven. – Prométeme que no se lo vas a decir. – Ric estaba allí porque quería, pero sabía que si Damon se enteraba, se sentiría culpable de que estuviese allí y no en el Otro Lado, descansando con Jenna. – Gracias. – le agradeció cuando Jeremy asintió. – Estoy aquí si me necesitas.

Mientras esto pasaba, el vampiro y su novia seguían inmersos en su conversación.

- Están bien Damon. La chica solo tiene un corte y Jeremy… bueno, ha tenido suerte de que estuviéramos aquí. – susurro Meredith. – Se recuperará.  
- Puedo ayudarle. – dijo Damon dispuesto a darse media vuelta para curar al chico. Pero la doctora le detuvo, cogiéndole del brazo.  
- Ya se lo he dicho y no quiere. Solo queda la forma tradicional, descanso. ¿Qué hacemos?  
- Yo tengo que volver, no puedo dejar a Elena sola en ese estado. – explicó el vampiro, muy pensativo.  
- Claro. – asintió la doctora. – Yo los llevaré al hospital, me encargaré de que pasen allí la noche. ¿Te ha dicho Elena lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué los ha atacado? – preguntó con cuidado.  
- No, dice que no se acuerda de nada. Esto me da muy mala espina, Mer. Toma, avísame con lo que sea. – terminó tendiéndola las llaves de su coche, que estaba aparcado cerca de allí, y le dio un beso a Meredith antes de volver con Elena.

Estaban todos tan concentrados en sus propios problemas que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por alguien. Alguien que anotaba a su lista mental de vampiros residentes en el pueblo el nombre de Elena Gilbert.

Damon la encontró justo donde la había dejado, acurrucada en el suelo. No necesitaba mirar para saber que estaba llorando, ya lo sentía. Despacio consiguió que se levantara.

- Agárrate a mí, ¿vale? Te llevaré a casa. –dijo con suavidad y la chica hizo lo que le pedía, en silencio y sin mirarle. Damon sabía que podía hacerlo ella por sí sola, pero parecía estar demasiado en shock como para decidir nada. Usando la velocidad vampírica, la sacó de allí.

La mansión estaba vacía y silenciosa cuando llegaron, Stefan aún no había vuelto. Elena le soltó y subió las escaleras como una autómata, Damon la siguió, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, con el móvil en la mano llamando a su hermano, sin éxito. Le sorprendió ver que Elena se metía en su cuarto, en vez de en el suyo propio o en el de Stefan, pero lo entendió al pensar que él era el único que estaba allí, el único que podía ayudarla ahora.

- ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Lo necesitas, tienes mal aspecto. – ofreció apoyado en la puerta, como si ella no hubiese colado allí sola. Ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para los reproches.

Ella asintió y Damon se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la vampira no le dejó, se desplazó hasta él y le cogió del brazo.

- No te vayas por favor. – le suplicó, con voz temerosa. No quería quedarse sola por si se volvía a descontrolar de esa forma, aún no sabía que le había pasado.  
- Vamos a descansar anda. – Damon la llevó a la cama y se tendió a su lado. –Descansa y mañana estarás mejor. Yo vigilaré, no dejaré que hagas nada ni que te lo hagan, te lo prometo. – le aseguró guiñándola el ojo.

Elena asintió, confiando en él y sintiéndose segura a su lado. Cerró los ojos pero los abrió minutos después, inquieta, solo para comprobar que Damon seguía en el mismo sitio, con un brazo por detrás de la cabeza.

- Damon. – le llamó en un susurro. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Dime. – respondió de la misma forma, girándose un poco para mirarla.  
- ¿Eres feliz con Meredith? – preguntó, con mucho miedo de la respuesta pero necesitando saberlo.  
- Sí. – respondió el vampiro. – Ella no me juzga, para Mer no soy solamente el chico malo, me ve como soy en realidad. – continuó intentando explicarse, al ver que Elena había desviado la mirada.  
- No tienes que darme explicaciones Damon. – le cortó la chica, intentando acallar las punzadas de su pecho. – Si es así me alegro por ti, aunque no te lo creas. – dijo cerrando los ojos y buscando la mano del vampiro para saber que estaba allí.  
- Descansa Elena. – respondió el vampiro confuso y asombrado, apretándole la mano y preparándose para vigilar el sueño de la chica.


	5. Sé un buen perdedor

**Capítulo 5: Sé un buen perdedor**

Damon. Eso era en lo único que Stefan podía pensar mientras corría por el bosque. Damon, Damon, Damon. El nombre se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, nublándole el pensamiento. ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso? pensaba mientras corría. Paró un momento y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. Solo se le ocurría una solución, entre Elena y su hermano había pasado algo esa semana que desaparecieron del mundo. Por eso estaban tan contentos los dos cuando volvieron y por eso Elena estaba tan distante con él. Eso era, la solución lógica, como siempre, Damon había usado la inexperiencia de la chica en su favor.

Pero él no iba a permitir eso, sabía que lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar a su Elena. Su dulce Elena no era así, no la culpaba, había pasado por tanto y Damon se había aprovechado de ella, tenía que protegerla. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba la cura, recuperar a la Elena humana, la Elena que era totalmente suya, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por encontrarla. Solo podía recurrir a una persona, así que cambio el rumbo de sus pasos y fue a buscar a Klaus. Él era el único con el que podía contar.

Llegó a la fastuosa mansión y llamó a la puerta. Klaus se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando le vio allí plantado en el umbral.

- Necesito hablar contigo. – le soltó Stefan sin preámbulos.

Klaus le sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado.

- Pasa, pero te lo advierto, tenemos compañía.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Klaus desapareció en la casa. Stefan se guió por su voz y entró en un enorme salón, en el que le sorprendió ver quien acompañaba a Klaus. Connor estaba allí, aunque no por su propia voluntad ya que estaba encadenado a una silla.

- Ponte cómodo Stefan. – Klaus estaba sentado frente a Connor y señaló una silla vacía a su lado. – Estaba hablando con nuestro amigo de la cura y creemos que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Connor bufó.

- Todo depende de lo que me ofrezcáis a cambio. – dijo el cazavampiros.  
- Nuestro amigo me ha ofrecido colaborar con nosotros, pero claro, todo tiene un precio. Yo le he ofrecido poner a dormir a mis hermanos, pero eso no basta. – explicó Klaus.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Stefan se inclinó hacia delante en la silla.  
- Vosotros queréis la cura, yo quiero a los vampiros del pueblo. – dijo simplemente Connor.  
- ¿Eres consciente de que no nos vamos a entregar a nosotros mismos, verdad? – preguntó con ironía Stefan.  
- Lo sé, pero si queréis mi ayuda para encontrar la cura tendréis que ofrecerme algo a cambio. – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros como pudo. – Algo que me compense el dejaros libres.

Stefan miró a Klaus antes de hablar.

- Quiero la inmunidad de Elena también. – dijo serio. – Tomará la cura en cuanto la tengamos, y yo también. – le aseguró. – Seremos dos vampiros menos.  
- Si nos ponemos así, yo también quiero a Caroline. – confesó Klaus. – A ver qué te parece esto: mis hermanos dormidos y el resto de los vampiros, para ti.  
- No vais a engañarme, sé perfectamente quienes son vampiros aquí. – rió Connor, agitando las cadenas al hacerlo. – Si acepto eso, me quedaría solo con dos vampiros. -Damon Salvatore y Tyler Lockwood eran los que le quedaban. – Eso no me compensa.

Stefan suspiró.

- ¿Y esto? Nosotros te entregamos a los vampiros que quedan y además, a todos los del pueblo que les ayudan. – ofreció.  
- ¿Haríais eso? – preguntó Connor entrecerrando los ojos y buscando la trampa por algún lado. - ¿Me entregaréis a Damon Salvatore y Tyler Lockwood? – Stefan asintió con decisión, sin importarle traicionar a su propio hermano. - ¿El resto de tu familia fuera de circulación para siempre? – esta vez fue el turno de Klaus de asentir.  
- Y todos los demás que les ayudan: la doctora Fell, la sheriff Forbes, Matt Donovan… - empezó a enumerar Stefan con voz fría. – Y a cambio inmunidad para nosotros dos, Caroline Forbes y Elena Gillbert, y ayuda para encontrar la curva.  
- Y os marcharéis del pueblo una vez la tengáis. – añadió Connor, como última claúsula.

Stefan y Klaus se miraron unos segundos, mientras decidían, pero ambos querían la cura con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo sabemos qué no nos vas a engañar? – se interesó Klaus, apoyando un codo en una rodilla.  
- Eso es exactamente lo mismo que me pregunto yo. Supongo que un contrato mágico nos podría ayudar, una vez firmadas esas cosas no se pueden romper. – Connor lo comentó como si se le acabase de ocurrir, pero la verdad era que ya lo tenía pensado. – Puedo traerlo mañana y si conseguís una bruja, que lo revise y firmamos. – sugirió.

Los dos vampiros volvieron a mirarse antes de decidir, hasta el momento en que Klaus asintió.

- Mañana a la misma hora y ven solo. – dijo e hizo una seña. Uno de sus híbridos apareció de la nada y la clavó una jeringuilla, llena de somníferos, en el cuello de Connor. – Llévale al bosque. – indicó despreocupadamente, después se giró hacia Stefan y señaló un armario minibar. - ¿Un trago Stefan?

Él lo pensó, sentía que no era buena idea permanecer más tiempo con Klaus pero al pensar lo que le esperaba en casa se decidió.

- Claro, tengo toda la noche. – asintió.

Damon se quedó despierto el resto de la noche, vigilando a Elena, que dormía aparentemente en paz a su lado. El vampiro no paraba de mirar sus manos entrelazadas, ¿por qué tenía Elena que hacerle estas cosas? La había estado esperando tanto tiempo y lo tenía que hacer precisamente ahora que él ya no estaba disponible, cuando estaba luchando por salir adelante. Pero Damon tenía las cosas claras y lo que menos quería era hacer daño a Meredith, la única persona en Mystic Falls que le trataba bien, iba a luchar por lo que ellos tenían. Elena había tenido mil oportunidades y no las había querido aprovechar y él ya estaba harto, porque lo había dado todo por ella sin recibir nada a cambio, ahora era su turno de salir adelante y ser feliz.

Por eso, en cuanto escuchó la puerta principal, se soltó del agarre de Elena con suavidad, para no despertarla, y salió sin hacer ruido.

- ¿Dónde te metes hermanito? – preguntó lo más bajo que pudo, apareciendo justo delante de él, en la entrada. – Llevo llamándote toda la noche.

Por toda respuesta, Stefan le derribó de un puñetazo. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la última vez que peleó con Damon, justo cuando Elena y él volvieron del entrenamiento vampírico.

_Por fin el día había llegado, Stefan esperaba la vuelta de su novia sentado en los escalones de la mansión. La noche anterior, Damon había llamado y le había dicho que volvían a casa, que ya tenían todo controlado. Y después de una semana sin ver y sin tener noticias de Elena, Stefan estaba deseando verla._

_Se levantó en cuanto el Camaro azul de Damon hizo acto de presencia. Con la música a todo volumen, Damon frenó el coche justo delante de la entrada. Elena bajó sonriente y tarareando la letra de la canción, feliz como nunca desde que se había convertido._

_- Hola Stefan, voy a darme una ducha. – dijo alegremente, pasando al lado de su novio, saludándole únicamente con un roce de la mano._

_Stefan se quedó boquiabierto por el poco interés que recibió después de tantos días sin verse. Miró al frente y se encontró con que su hermano bajaba del coche tan contento o más que Elena. Que ambos vinieran tan contentos después de haber estado tan juntos le dio muy mala espina, y sin poder controlar sus celos, fue hasta su hermano y le derribó de un puñetazo. Damon se levantó enseguida, fulminándole con la mirada y sin entender nada._

_- Hiciste una promesa. – le recordó apretando los puños._  
_- ¿Qué? – alucinó Damon, sin rastro de su alegría inicial. - ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué me vaya del pueblo?_  
_- No, solo que respetes la promesa y la decisión de Elena. – le soltó, inmensamente celoso. – Ya las has ayudado, bien, no te quiero cerca de ella. Sé un buen perdedor y cumple, retírate y déjanos que seamos felices._

_Damon estaba flipando por lo que estaba oyendo, encima que ayudaba a Elena para que no cometiera una locura y después no sufriera por ello, su hermano se lo pagaba de esa forma. No estaba para aguantar tonterías, si eso era lo que Stefan quería, sería lo que tendría, pero que luego no viniera a pedirle ayuda._

_- Como quieras. – dijo simplemente, con expresión inescrutable. – Pero ten una cosa clara hermano, yo puedo alejarme de Elena, pero si es ella la que viene a mí, ya sea queriendo ayuda, hablar o lo que sea, me va a dar igual la promesa o estas historias. Y no pienso mentirla, si ella me pregunta, se lo contaré. – le dijo muy serio, después entró en la mansión y fue a encerrarse a su habitación._

_Damon creía que después de esa semana que habían pasado juntos, Elena valoraría un poco más lo que había entre ellos y no iba a dejar que él se alejase tan fácilmente, al menos no, sin preguntar o interesarse de si pasaba algo. Por eso había cedido ante su hermano, porque creía que al menos Elena se interesaría si su actitud cambiaba tanto de repente, pero días después tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que no aprendía nada, que pasase lo que pasase, siempre sería Stefan, porque Elena no había hecho ni el más mínimo intento de hablar con él o de verle desde que habían vuelto. No le quedó más remedio que tragarse la desilusión y decepción que sentía, y se apartó totalmente de las vidas de su hermano y de Elena, dejándoles que fuesen felices juntos._

- ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? – siseó de mala manera Damon, con una mano en el pómulo que se curaba del golpe a toda velocidad.  
- ¿Se puede saber qué haces con Elena? – respondió Stefan, fulminándole con la mirada.  
- Así que todavía sigues con eso. – comentó, dolido. – La próxima vez que a tu chica le dé por comerse a alguien, ocúpate tú de ella y yo podré ocuparme de la mía. – añadió, observando que a Stefan le cambiaba la cara ante esa información.  
- ¿Cómo qué comerse? – preguntó alucinado.  
- Al parecer anoche, a Elenita le entró hambre y decidió darse un festín con Jeremy y la cría esa, la nueva. Mer y yo estábamos dando una vuelta por allí y pudimos pararlo a tiempo. Yo me traje a Elena, que por cierto, no recuerda nada de porque lo hizo y ella se los llevó al hospital. – le informó. – Así que como ya estás aquí, puedo dejar de hacer de niñera. – dijo, ignorante de que la chica había despertado en cuanto él salió de la habitación y que ahora los escuchaba, escondida escaleras arriba. – Toda tuya, hermanito. – añadió palmeándole el hombro mientras pasaba a su lado.  
- ¿Dónde vas? – le interrogó Stefan, al ver lo decidido que iba hacia la puerta.  
- A buscar a mi chica. – respondió sin mirar atrás.

Elena no aguantó más y subió hasta su cuarto. Se quitó las ropas aún manchadas con la sangre seca de su hermano y se metió en la ducha, dejando que sus lágrimas se mezclasen con el agua que caía. Hacer de niñera, así que eso era para Damon pasar un rato con ella, ¿cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? ¿Cómo se habían estropeado tanto?

Mientras tanto, Connor empezaba a despertar en el bosque. Algo atontado se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se quedó sentado mientras recuperaba las fuerzas. En cuanto pudo pensar con claridad, se levantó y sacó su móvil.

- Soy yo A, nuestro plan ha funcionado. Los vampiros serán nuestros. Pero necesitamos ayuda de tu brujita, lo necesito para esta noche. – explicó al teléfono. Hizo una pausa y asintió. – En una hora estoy allí. – y colgó guardándose el móvil en un bolsillo.

Stefan la esperaba sentado en el borde de la cama y se levantó cuando la vio salir del baño, envuelta en una toalla.

- Stefan. – murmuró sorprendida.  
- Damon me ha contado lo que ha pasado. – explicó preocupado. - ¿Estás bien? – la chica asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.  
- Siento no haber estado. – se disculpó el vampiro, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. – Si hay algo que pueda hacer…  
- Quiero ir al hospital. – dijo con decisión.  
- Te llevo. – asintió Stefan y salió fuera para dejar que se vistiera.

Damon seguía furioso con su hermano cuando entró en el hospital, caminó con largas zancadas buscando a Meredith y solo se relajó un poco cuando la vio a través de las ventanas de su despacho.

- Hola doctora Fell. – saludó con picardía, entrando sin llamar.  
- Hola Damon. – suspiró ella, era evidente que estaba agotada, por lo que Damon supo que no era el único que no había dormido esa noche.  
- ¿Qué tal la noche? – preguntó, acercándose y agachándose delante de ella, cogiendo sus manos.  
- Larga. ¿Y la tuya?  
- Larga. Pero tranquila. – reconoció y ella asintió, dándole a entender que la de ella también. - ¿Nos vamos?  
- Me acabó de sentar, espera que descanse un poco al menos. – le pidió Meredith, Damon se rio ligeramente y ella le apretó las manos, mientras protestaba. – Claro, como tú siempre tienes fuerzas.  
- Siempre. – dijo serio, guiñándole el ojo. Y sin que ella se lo esperase, se levantó y de un tirón la cogió en brazos.  
- Damon. – protestó ella medio riendo, agarrándose con fuerza a su cuello. Él la besó mientras salía del despacho.  
- ¿Qué? Así no te cansas y yo quiero estar contigo. – respondió el vampiro, haciéndola cosquillas en el cuello cada vez que la besaba.  
- Está bien. – se rió ella, dejando de revolverse entre sus brazos. - ¿Día tranquilo hoy? – el joven asintió, de acuerdo con eso. – Vamos a mi casa.  
- Me parece bien, así podrás devolverme esa camisa que te llevaste. – respondió Damon, sin ganas de ver a su hermano.  
- No tengo ninguna camisa tuya. – respondió Meredith y después le dio un beso en el hombro, donde apoyó la cabeza, dejándose llevar por Damon.  
- Sé que la tienes tú, devuélvemela anda, que es mi camisa favorita. – Damon le hizo un puchero, que ella no llegó a ver, solo sintió como se movían sus músculos. Y volvió a negar porque ella no se había llevado nada. – Venga, que te dejo que te lleves otra. – insistió Damon saliendo del hospital, en dirección a su coche.

Ellos no lo sabían pero desde otro punto del aparcamiento, Stefan y Elena les vieron salir del hospital. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Stefan no sintió remordimientos por haber prometido traicionarles pero Elena no pudo evitar la punzada de celos y sobre todo, la sensación de vacío en el pecho, cuando vio a Meredith en brazos de un Damon que iba riéndose despreocupadamente mientras no paraba de robarla besos.


	6. Lucha

**Capítulo 6: Lucha**

- Eh mira, Meredith se va. – señaló Stefan.  
- Ya lo he visto. – Elena siguió andando hacia la puerta sin querer mirar a la pareja.  
- ¿No deberíamos preguntarla? – se extrañó el vampiro, siguiéndola pero mirando hacia su hermano y su novia.  
- No es necesario, Bonnie me ha dicho que estaba aquí, que Jer la había llamado. – la voz le tembló ligeramente al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano. – La buscaremos a ella. – y entró al hospital con el móvil en la mano.

Stefan se encogió de hombros, en realidad no hablar con Meredith le venía bien, porque así evitaba también a Damon. Y esta vez, Damon era demasiado intuitivo para el bien de sus planes. Elena vio como su suerte no cambiaba, no le costó encontrar la habitación de Jeremy y April, pero Bonnie salió a recibirla. Nerviosa, la bruja se balanceó sobre sus pies antes de hablar.

- Es mejor que te vayas Elena. – dijo finalmente, mirando al suelo.  
- Solo quiero ver a mi hermano. – Elena decidió ignorar las palabras de Bonnie, seguro que había escuchado mal.  
- Pero él no quiere verte. – esta vez, la bruja miró a Stefan, suplicándole con la mirada que se la llevara.

Stefan dio un paso hacia su novia, pero ella se revolvió impidiendo que la cogiese e intentó entrar en la habitación. Pero se quedó en eso, en un intento, porque Bonnie la sorprendió utilizando unos poderes que Elena no sabía que su amiga había recuperado. Se agachó llevándose las manos a su dolorida cabeza. Stefan miró a la bruja de forma amenazante, pero no hizo nada.

- Iros, por favor. – suplicó, incómoda. – No quiero haceros daño, pero lo haré si es necesario. No podéis entrar…  
- Venga Elena, vámonos. – intervino Stefan acercándose a ella con cuidado de no provocar más a la bruja.  
- No… - la chica empezó a negar con la cabeza pero aún así dejó que su novio la levantase. – Solo quiero saber si está bien… si están bien. – dijo con voz temblorosa.  
- Lo están. – afirmó Bonnie desde su posición queriendo tranquilizarla.

Stefan asintió y tiró suavemente de Elena. Rodeó sus hombros protectoramente mientras caminaban fuera.

- No sabía que Bonnie había recuperado sus poderes. – comentó Stefan en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para la chica.  
- Yo tampoco. – negó Elena, que lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Bonnie esperó a que se hubiesen ido de verdad y después entró en la habitación. April seguía profundamente dormida. Poco antes de irse, Meredith le había administrado un sedante porque no había descansado nada por la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la niña sufría fuertes pesadillas en las que la gente de su alrededor se transformaba en monstruos con los ojos inyectados en sangre y afilados colmillos.

Jeremy se incorporó en la cama en cuanto la vio entrar y la hizo un gesto con la cabeza, preguntando en silencio.

- Ya se han ido. – informó.  
- Bien. – asintió simplemente él. – Gracias Bonnie, sabía que podía contar contigo. – Harto de vampiros, la había llamado a primera hora de la mañana y en cuanto le contó lo del ataque, Bonnie no había tardado en presentarse allí.  
- De nada Jer. – y le cogió la mano.  
- Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Cómo es eso de qué has recuperado tus poderes? – se interesó el chico y Bonnie empezó a contarle toda la tarde anterior, cuando gracias al profesor Shane y sus consejos había conseguido volver a encender velas. Después de eso, lo demás había venido rodado.

Su charla sobre los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era mucho más fácil y no vivían amenazados de muerte, fue interrumpida por la vibración del móvil de la chica. Se sonrojó levemente y separó su mano de la de Jer con rapidez cuando vio quien la llamaba. Se fue un poco aparte para hablar más tranquila.

- ¿Sí? – contestó. - ¿A comer? Sí, estoy libre. – contestó después de una pausa. Volvió a escuchar, sonriendo levemente. – En medio hora estoy allí. – colgó y se giró para despedirse de Jeremy.

Damon pasó toda la mañana en casa de Meredith, solo se separaron por la tarde y porque ella tenía que volver unas horas al hospital. Entró en su casa y fue derecho a encerrarse en su cuarto, huyendo de la pareja que sabía que estaba en la mansión.

Según pasaba el tiempo, Stefan empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no se le olvidaba que tenía una cita con Klaus. No podía faltar, después de todo lo que había pasado estaba más seguro que nunca de que necesitaba la cura. Eso sería la salvación para ambos. Aprovechó en cuanto Elena se subió un par de bolsas de sangre para irse, con la excusa de irse a cazar, la dejó sola con su tristeza.

Elena se tomó la sangre con necesidad pero controlándose en todo momento. Por un momento pensó que Damon se habría sentido orgulloso de ella, pero enseguida lo descartó. Primero porque dolía demasiado y segundo, porque después de ese comentario de la niñera, ya no estaba segura de nada. De nuevo, su mente la trajo recuerdos de Damon, bebiendo Bourbon. Estaba moralmente abatida, por lo que pensó que quizá esta vez su mente estuviese tratando de ayudarla, cogió su cazadora y salió de la silenciosa mansión.

Esa tarde, Matt tenía turno en el Grill. Ya había trabajado la noche anterior, pero ahora tenía que suplir a Jeremy, por lo que llevaba allí toda la mañana. Hacía una hora que su otro compañero había entrado a trabajar y estaba planteándose seriamente la idea de marcharse ya a casa, cuando escuchó una voz al otro lado de la barra.

- Bourbon.

Matt se volvió sorprendido al reconocer la voz de Elena y la miró incrédulo.

- ¿Estás bien Elena? – preguntó preocupado.  
- Te he pedido algo. – indicó ella.

Sin saber muy bien de que iba la cosa, Matt cumplió con su deber y le puso el vaso delante. La chica tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó beberse todo el vaso de golpe. No lo consiguió, así que enfadada, dio media vuelta para salir de allí, eso no funcionaba.

- ¡Elena! – preocupado, Matt había salido detrás de ella. - ¿Estás bien?

La vampira se detuvo un momento a mirarle y siguió su camino. Pero él no se rindió.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos? – ofreció. – Llevas unos días rarísima. ¿Tomamos un café y hablamos? – volvió a proponer, tendiéndole la mano.  
- ¿No me tienes miedo? – preguntó Elena, a punto de derrumbarse.  
- ¿Miedo? – se extrañó él. – Claro que no.  
- ¿No sabes lo de Jeremy? – Matt asintió. – Entonces no lo entiendo.

Matt vió lo mal que estaba su amiga y quiso ayudarla, por lo que dio un paso más hacia ella.

- No sé si podré ayudarte con lo que te pasa, pero creo que contarlo te hará bien. Dejarlo salir… - lo intentó.

Y Elena se aferró a la seguridad de su voz, por lo que poco después estaban en la casa del chico, sentados en la cocina. Con las piernas encogidas sobre la silla, calentándose las manos con una taza de café a la que no le hacía ningún caso y la voz más impersonal que fue capaz de poner, Elena fue contándola a su amigo todo lo que le había pasado desde aquella desgraciada noche de Halloween. El chico escuchó con atención, sin interrumpir hasta el final.

- Y eso es todo. Creo que voy a volverme loca. – suspiró, incapaz de soportarlo mucho tiempo más.  
- ¿Loca? No, Elena. – Matt tenía muy claro cuál era el problema ahí. – Lo que tienes se llama mal de amores. Creo que es más que evidente que Damon te importa cada vez más.  
- Puede… - pero ella no lo negó. – Pero ya da igual. Él está con la doctora y es feliz. – añadió tristemente, bajando la mirada. – Le he perdido para siempre, ni siquiera quiere que seamos amigos.  
- Dudo que lo haya querido alguna vez. – confusa, Elena levantó la mirada ante esas palabras. – No sé, Damon ha estado enamorado de ti desde… bueno, casi desde siempre. No querría ser tu amigo, sin duda, querría algo más. – explicó el chico. A Elena no le quedó más remedio que reconocer la verdad que encerraban esas palabras.  
- Pero hubo un tiempo en que lo fuimos y nos iba bien. – siguió insistiendo la vampiresa.  
- Pero no es lo que él quiere. Se conformó con eso cuando no tenía otra cosa, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces. No creo que eso le valga ahora. – respondió Matt.  
- ¿Y qué hago Matt? Porque así no puedo seguir. – se desesperó ella, dejando la taza y ocultando la cara entre sus manos.  
- ¿La verdad? O le dejas ir del todo o le dices lo te pasa. – Matt fue muy directo con su respuesta porque creía que era lo mejor. Elena empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero él la detuvo. – No Elena, sabes de sobra como se siente Damon. Pero él no sabe cómo te sientes, ¿cómo lo va a saber si no se lo dices? ¿Cómo quieres que él se lo juegue todo por algo que no sabe que existe? Damon será muchas cosas, pero no es adivino.

La chica se quedó callada, asimilando esas palabras.

- Entonces… ¿crees que debería decírselo? – preguntó minutos después.  
- Eso es decisión tuya, tú sabrás lo que quieres. – respondió Matt.  
- ¿Y cómo lo hago?  
- Por lo que me has contado las cosas están bastante dañadas, ve poco a poco, pero sobre todo, tienes que estar segura de todo lo que haces, lucha por él y todo irá bien. – dijo con total seguridad.  
- Gracias Matt. – en un impulso, Elena se levantó de golpe y le abrazó levemente. – Espera, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de todo esto? – preguntó cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.  
- Porque soy camarero Elena y en el bar escuchó muchas cosas. Ve. – la animó.

Elena volvió a la mansión, pero no se sentía capaz de encararse con Damon por lo que decidió escribirle lo que quería que supiera. Así no habría malentendidos ni se pondrían a discutir, como últimamente les pasaba tan a menudo. Después de darle varias vueltas, quedó bastante satisfecha de lo que había hecho. Con el sobre en la mano, bajó a la habitación del vampiro para dejarlo allí, aprovechando que él había salido hace ya horas.

Le costó un poco decidirse, pero al final decidió ocultar el sobre bajo la almohada. Estaba en medio de la habitación, contemplando la cama para ver si se veía mucho cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y las voces, inconfundibles, de Damon y Meredith. Le entró el pánico y no supo reaccionar, por el sonido de sus pasos, supo que se dirigían hacia allí y se ocultó bajo la cama. Era una estupidez, lo sabía, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

Ellos entraron riéndose en la habitación y se pararon frente a la cama. Desde donde estaba solo podía ver sus tobillos, aparte de escucharlos claro. Las botas de Damon desaparecieron de su vista un momento y escuchó el sonido del agua empezar a caer. Los zapatos de Meredith se volvieron en esa dirección.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó.

Él volvió a aparecer y la acercó a la cama.

- Espera y verás, querida doctora. – susurró con picardía en su oído.  
- Damon. – rió ella mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto, que seguía abierta de par en par, como ellos la habían dejado.  
- No te preocupes, ellos no vienen aquí. La habitación es solo mía. – comentó Damon, leyendo su mirada a la perfección.

Meredith intentó escuchar algo en medio del silencio que le llegaba.

- No oigo nada. ¿Hay alguien?  
- Elena está aquí. – Damon lo afirmó con tanta seguridad que por un momento la vampiresa creyó que la había descubierto, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que se refería a la casa en general. – Siempre sé cuando estamos en el mismo edificio, desde el accidente, ya lo sabes. – explicó encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia al hecho de que era su propia sangre quien le avisaba de ello, cosquilleando levemente bajo su piel. – Seguro que mi hermanito también anda cerca, después de lo de anoche no creo que la deje sola.

Meredith se acercó hasta rodear su cuello con los brazos y empezó a besarle. Elena tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mover ni un músculo y para mantener el ritmo de su respiración, porque escuchaba sus besos y veía como la ropa empezaba a caer al suelo.

Rezando interiormente porque no decidieran meterse en la cama, vio como Damon se quitaba las botas ayudándose con los pies. Meredith también se descalzó, sin dejar de acariciar a Damon, pero cuando iba a dejarse caer sobre la cama, el vampiro la agarró con más fuerza, impidiéndoselo.

- Hoy no, tengo algo preparado. – rió, mordiendo levemente su cuello sin sacar los colmillos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

De la mano y solo en ropa interior, la hizo ir al baño. Al alejarse de la cama, Elena pudo ver más de ello y su mirada se perdió en los bien formados músculos del vampiro. Estaban de espaldas por lo que no pudo ver la expresión de la doctora, pero su expresión encantada y sorprendida se lo dijo todo. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se deshicieron entre risas de la ropa que les quedaba. El sonido del agua fue lo único que puedo escuchar Elena entonces.

Aprovechó el momento para salir de allí, sigilosamente salió de debajo de la cama e intentó averiguar si tenía vía libre sin descubrirse. El gran espejo de Damon le sirvió de mucho, ya que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y podía vigilar desde allí. Ambos le daban la espalda, en una bañera llena de espuma, Meredith se apoyaba relajadamente contra el pecho de Damon.

La sensación de vacío se hizo aún más grande, Elena se sentía ya como si tuviera un agujero dentro del pecho. Uno que nada podría llenar, pero tenía que resistir, si se derrumbaba, Damon la pillaría y su enfado sería épico. Con el corazón encogido, calculó sus posibilidades y se lanzó a la puerta a velocidad vampírica.

Damon se giró un momento, le había parecido ver algo, igual que cuando habían llegado también le había extrañado encontrar la puerta de su habitación ligeramente entreabierta, ya que él juraría que la había dejado completamente cerrada. Pero no le dio más importancia a esto que a lo de la puerta, después de todo llevaba unos días sintiendo cosas raras que no podía ver, especialmente cuando iba al cementerio. Se limitó a disfrutar del baño que había preparado para Mer y se relajó al máximo.

Aún estaba bastante mojado cuando salió de la bañera, se levantó para coger un par de toallas de uno de sus armarios. A él le daba igual, pero Mer había insistido, así que la dio el gusto. Por casualidad miró hacia la cama y le pareció ver algo blanco en medio del color marrón de su cama. Se acercó para comprobar que no se había equivocado, había un sobre allí y tenía algo escrito.

_Léelo por favor Damon, E._

Pero Damon no lo abrió, no se imaginaba lo que podía querer Elena pero no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, al menos ya no. Por lo que lo cogió y lo guardó en el bolsillo de los primeros vaqueros que vio en su armario. No perdió tiempo en volver con Meredith y sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, la besó con necesidad, retomando sus juegos de antes.


	7. Sigues sin entenderlo…

**Capítulo 7: Sigues sin entenderlo…**

A la hora acordada Connor se acercó a la mansión Mikaelson con cuidado, vigilando todo el perímetro. Antes de que llegase a la puerta, un híbrido le cortó el paso. Con voz fría le indicó que le siguiese y le hizo entrar por detrás. Klaus y Stefan dejaron sus copas y se levantaron del sofá en el que estaban sentados.

- Llegas tarde. – dijo Klaus.  
- He tenido unos problemitas, pero ya lo tengo listo. – Connor se encogió de hombros y enseñó el papel que llevaba oculto en su cazadora. - ¿Lo queréis revisar?  
- Claro, ¿por quién nos tomas? – Klaus seguía llevando la voz cantante mientras Stefan le apoyaba en silencio. – Ven brujita.

Ante su orden, una Bonnie de mirada perdida y expresión vacía apareció en la sala, tenía una herida en el cuello donde Klaus la había mordido para comprobar que no tenía verbena en la sangre. Stefan había hecho que saliera de su casa y después Klaus había hecho su parte, se relamió al comprobar que su sangre estaba limpia y la despojó de todos los amuletos que llevaba.

- Revísalo brujita, busca la trampa. – ordenó, mirándola a los ojos.

Como un autómata, Bonnie avanzó y usó sus poderes para analizar la hoja, que destilaba magia, una magia que le resultaba muy familiar porque era la suya propia, pero por el efecto de la compulsión no era capaz de reconocerla.

- Todo está en orden. – anunció minutos después con voz desprovista de emoción.  
- Muy bien. – sonrió maléficamente Klaus y volvió a acercarse. – Ahora te irás a casa y dormirás hasta mañana. No recordaras nada de esto y la herida de tu cuello… - los ojos le brillaron con malicia, mientras susurraba. - Pensarás que fue tu amiguita vampira cuando no le dejaste ver a su hermano.

Stefan tensó los músculos y apretó los puños al escuchar eso, pero no podía hacer nada contra el poder de un Original.

- Antes de firmar nuestro acuerdo, quiero que veas una cosa, una muestra de nuestra buena voluntad. – Klaus extendió un brazo, invitándole a salir, en cuanto la bruja desapareció de la mansión.

Le guió por la casa hasta llegar al sótano y abrió la puerta, enseñándoles a los otros dos lo que había allí. Rebekah descansaba allí, tumbada en un ataúd abierto con una daga clavada en el pecho. Les dejó mirar un par de minutos y después los llevó de vuelta al salón.

- ¿Firmamos? – propuso Connor, aparentemente encantado con la situación.  
- Claro. – fue la respuesta de Klaus.

Media hora después, Connor volvía a salir por la puerta trasera, se alejó caminando por el bosque y cuando llegó a su caravana, lo primero que hizo fue sacar el móvil.

- Listo A, se lo han tragado. – dijo a modo de saludo y sonrió al escuchar la respuesta que le llegó del otro lado de la línea.

- Te has pasado Klaus. – le reprochó Stefan en cuanto se quedaron solos.  
- No he podido resistirme. – sonrió Klaus con picardía y cogió la botella de la mesa. - ¿Tienes tiempo?  
- Toda la noche. – suspiró Stefan rellenando su vaso.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena se levantó muy temprano. Había dormido sola porque Stefan aún no había vuelto y eso la extrañaba, porque no le cogía el móvil. También había dormido poco, intentando ignorar los jueguecitos que Damon se traía con la doctora. Incapaz de quedarse más tiempo en la cama, con esa camisa que ya solo le recordaba lo que había perdido, se fue a la cocina.

Apoyaba los codos sobre una encimera y la cabeza sobre sus manos cuando Damon entró. Al principio el vampiro no la vio, porque estaba medio oculta en un rincón, entre sombras. Pero en cuanto la distinguió se preocupó, porque ella no tenía muy buen aspecto.

- ¿Elena? – la llamó, sin acercarse a ella.  
- Hola Damon. – respondió en tono cansado, girándose un momento para verlo. Después siguió mirando el vaso que daba vueltas en el microondas.  
- ¿Estás bien? – la preocupación de Damon podía más que cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiese tener.  
- ¿Has visto a Stefan? – preguntó, ignorándole.

Su pregunta sorprendió a Damon, que alzó las cejas desconcertado.

- No, ¿por qué habría debido verle? – entonces cayó en la cuenta y siguió hablando. - ¿No está aquí, verdad?  
- Que yo sepa no, aún no ha vuelto. – respondió la chica, que no le prestaba mucha atención a Damon, estaba más concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.  
- Mi hermano es idiota. – se le escapó a Damon en voz alta, ¿pero cómo era capaz de dejarla sola después de lo que había pasado? ¿Para eso había insistido tanto en que se alejase, para luego dejarla sola? No lo entendía. – Mer tiene turno en el hospital ahora, tengo que llevarla, pero puedo volver después. – ofreció pensativo, sin querer dejarla sola por si había problemas de nuevo.

Elena le miró con seriedad y sacó el vaso del microondas, cogiéndolo con ambas manos de forma que Damon no pudiera ver el contenido.

- No necesito niñera Damon, puedo cuidarme sola. – respondió pasando por su lado. – Puedes irte con tu chica. – había dolor en su voz, algo que no le paso desapercibido al vampiro, que reconoció sus propias palabras.

Luchando por no desmoronarse delante de él, Elena subió hasta su cuarto y se encerró allí. Ya ni recordaba para que quería el vaso, solo contenía agua caliente que humeaba, por lo que lo dejó en la mesilla y fue a sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana. Desde allí, pudo ver como Damon y Meredith salían y se iban en el coche azul del vampiro.

Stefan regresó a la mansión como una hora después, Elena seguía exactamente en la misma posición en la ventana por lo que le vio llegar.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le increpó bajando a su encuentro.  
- Por ahí, fui a cazar. – respondió con evasivas él.  
- ¿Desde ayer por la tarde? – la chica se llevó las manos a la cadera.  
- Estaba ocupado. – siguió e intentó pasar, pero Elena le impidió el paso.  
- ¿Ocupado con qué? – Stefan se calló, apretando más los labios. – Antes me lo contabas todo. – le reprochó Elena al ver que estaba decidido a guardar su secreto.  
- Tu también. – le reprochó a su vez el vampiro, esta vez sí, pasando por su lado.

Pero la chica no lo dejó estar, enfadada, le siguió hasta su habitación.

- Yo no te oculto nada. – insistió. – Pero tú vas a mis espaldas, con lo que sea que estás haciendo. Y con lo que sea que te traes con Damon, ¿se puedes saber qué es eso con lo que sigues? ¿O también es un secreto?  
- No es nada, cosas de chicos. – negó él, quitándose la camiseta.  
- ¿Cosas de chicos enamorados de la misma chica? – preguntó ella, empezando a comprender las cosas.  
- Cosas de chicos enamorados de la misma chica, uno de ellos rechazado e intentando aprovecharse de la situación. – confesó finalmente Stefan, girándose hacia ella y mirándola con dureza. – Nada de lo que haya que preocuparse ahora.

Elena asimiló sus palabras y recordó que cuando Damon y ella volvieron a la mansión, Stefan se quedó a solas con su hermano y ahí fue cuando Damon desapareció de su vida.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó, sintiendo como la rabia recorría sus venas.

Stefan se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda, ignorándola. Pero ella se acercó y con mucha más fuerza de la que creía tener, producto de la rabia, le obligó a girarse.

- ¿Qué hiciste Stefan? – insistió, dispuesta a no dejar de repetirlo hasta obtener una respuesta. - ¿Qué hiciste?  
- ¡Nada, no hice nada! – gritó Stefan cuando se le acabó la paciencia. – Solo le recordé quien había sido elegido y quien el perdedor. – confesó de mala manera.  
- Eres un idiota Stefan. – respondió sin poder controlarse al comprender porque apenas veía a Damon, porque apenas hablaban, porque había salido tan bruscamente de su vida. – No tenías derecho a hacer eso. Damon solo estaba ayudándome. – le espetó pegando un portazo al salir.  
- Elena yo… - Stefan intentó explicarse mientras la seguía. – Elena. – llamó contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación de la chica.

Pero ella se limitó a ignorarle, sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta y abrazada a sus rodillas. Temblaba ligeramente aunque no contestaba absolutamente nada. Los diez minutos que Stefan tardó en rendirse le sirvieron para comprobar lo poco, por no decir nada, que quedaba de su relación.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Elena se pasó todo el día allí encerrada, hasta que empezó a notar punzadas de hambre en el estómago. Llevaba más de un día sin beber sangre y empezaba a necesitarla desesperadamente. Ni siquiera sabía si Stefan seguía allí pero como no quería encontrarse con él, decidió salir a cazar fuera. Abrió la ventana y saltó fuera, aterrizando ágilmente sobre sus pies. Sonrió al recordar que Damon le había enseñado como aprovechar su cuerpo de vampiro y la había hecho correr, saltar y rodar de distintas formas hasta que fue capaz de controlarlo totalmente. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar cuál era ahora su relación con el vampiro. Tenía que disculparse por lo que había hecho Stefan, necesitaba hacerlo, quizá así pudiese empezar de cero, arreglar las cosas y… quien sabe, quizá tendría hasta una oportunidad. Pero para eso tenía que conseguir que Damon la escuchase y el primer paso era recuperar sus fuerzas bebiendo sangre.

Sacudió su ropa para librarse del polvo y empezó a andar sin rumbo fijo. Tenía miedo de que se repitiera lo de hace un par de noches, por lo que decidió salir del pueblo. Si atacaba a alguien, al menos no sería a nadie conocido, pensó para consolarse, aunque ese consuelo era muy pequeño. Sin cansarse, llegó al pueblo vecino bien entrada la noche. Celebraban una fiesta en la plaza y había mucha gente por las calles, por lo que a Elena no le costó encontrar una víctima de la que beber. Le borró la memoria a la chica y la mandó a su casa a descansar, después se limpió la sangre de la comisura de los labios y siguió andando, buscando otro trago ya que aún no estaba saciada por completo.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al corazón de la fiesta, donde muchos jóvenes se movían al compás de la música. Abundaban las parejas, que aprovechaban el baile como una oportunidad para acariciarse sin complejos. La chica se detuvo de golpe, al reconocer a una figura familiar bailando en medio de la gente. Al menos, Damon no estaba liándose con Meredith en medio del gentío, pensó al reconocerles a los dos. Ellos simplemente bailaban, divertidos y ajenos a los demás. El vampiro la hizo girar y después la cogió de la mano, acercándola a su cuerpo con rapidez. Sorprendida, Meredith rio y cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido aliento del joven en su cuello. Él fingió morderla pero lo que hizo fue depositar un beso en la base de su cuello. Abrió los ojos al hacerlo y se encontró de frente con una mirada que conocía bien. Se puso rígido al reconocerla, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo allí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Meredith al notarle tan tenso.  
- Creo que he visto a Elena. – confesó intentando enfocar la vista porque la había perdido de vista por un momento.  
- ¿Elena? ¿Y qué hace aquí? – preguntó sorprendida.  
- No tengo ni idea. Si nadie sabía que veníamos aquí. – respondió él, sin dejar de mirar alrededor.  
- ¿Crees que le habrá pasado otra vez?  
- No lo sé, pero tengo que averiguarlo, no puedo dejar que ataque a nadie. – dijo con decisión él. - ¿Lo entiendes no?  
- Sí. – afirmó la chica y le robó un beso. - ¿Quieres otra bebida?  
- Ve a buscarla en lo que hablo con ella. No tardo. – Damon la besó con dulzura antes de desaparecer en la zona en la que había visto a Elena.

No tardó en encontrarla porque la chica no se estaba ocultando y él sabía dónde tenía que buscar. La encontró en un rincón oscuro, alimentándose de un joven moreno. La dejó continuar sin dejar de vigilar por si se pasaba, pero no fue necesario que interviniera, ella paró sola y borró las huellas de su ataque. Damon se acercó a ella y le sacó del callejón, cogiéndola del brazo.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Dime que estás con Stefan. – en ese momento, Damon prefería mil veces que ella estuviese con su hermano a que anduviese por allí sola.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

- Siento decepcionarte, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde anda Stefan. – le soltó. Él la miró de la misma forma, iba a preguntar algo pero se mordió los labios para contener su réplica. – Damon, nos está mirando todo el mundo. – dijo en tono mucho más bajo y ahora sí, más nerviosa.  
- Disimula. – le pidió el joven y empezó a moverse sin muchas ganas. Parados en medio de la gente, mirándose de la forma en que lo hacían, llamaban mucho la atención.

A Elena no le quedó más remedio que imitarle, aunque le alegró comprobar que la conexión que compartían no había desaparecido del todo, porque se compenetraban a la perfección.

- Aún no me has contestado, ¿qué haces aquí? – insistió Damon.  
- Solo quería desconectar un rato, aquí nadie me conoce así que es más fácil. – el vampiro subió las cejas ante eso, sabía que faltaba algo de información ahí pero no quiso interesarse más.  
- ¿Pero estás bien?  
- No voy a comerme a nadie si eso es lo que te preocupa, puedes estar tranquilo. Soy yo, la Elena que se controla. – afirmó la chica, totalmente segura de lo que decía.  
- Lo que tú digas. – respondió él y se giró para buscar a Meredith, las cosas parecían estar bien por lo que no pintaba nada ahí y podía volver a lo suyo, a divertirse con su chica.

En ese momento la música cambió, pasando a un ritmo mucho más lento que obligaba a formar parejas y a juntar los cuerpos. Elena, al ver que estaba a punto de irse, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con él, de tenerle cerca al menos un par de minutos más. Decidida, se juntó a su cuerpo y cogiéndole de las manos, le obligó a bailar con ella.

Sorprendido, Damon se tensó un segundo, antes de que su cuerpo decidiera por él y reaccionase a la cercanía de la chica, bajó una de sus manos a su cintura y se movió lentamente con ella. No pudo más que intercambiar una mirada de disculpa con Meredith por hacerla esperar un poco más.

- Sé lo que te obligó a hacer Stefan. – confesó de repente ella, cerca de su oído, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro.  
- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó sorprendido, no se lo esperaba y eso solo le hacía darle más vueltas, ¿si lo sabía porque no había hecho nada?  
- Sé que por eso dejaste de hablarme, porque Stefan te lo dijo. Pero no entiendo porque lo hiciste. – Elena era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, por lo que seguía apoyada contra su hombro, disfrutando de esa cercanía que tanto había echado de menos.  
- Lo prometí y siempre cumplo mis promesas. – respondió Damon entre dientes cuando Elena ya creía que no iba a obtener una respuesta.

Elena alzó la cabeza y se encontró de frente con la intensa mirada del vampiro. No fue capaz de leerla y eso no tenía por qué ser completamente malo. Ya tenía claro que Damon no había leído su carta por lo que quizá podría decirle algunas de las cosas de palabra.

- No tenías porque hacerlo, no quería que lo hicieras. – rectificó enseguida y volvió a poner la cabeza en su hombro, apretándole la mano izquierda con fuerza. – Te echo de menos Damon. – confesó y enseguida continuó. – Hace tiempo era tu mejor amiga…  
- Hace tiempo eras el amor de vida, Elena. – la corrigió enseguida él. – Pero las cosas cambian.

Elena se quedó rígida entre sus brazos al escuchar su primera frase, la dolió tanto que apenas llegó a escuchar el resto.

- ¿Era? – susurró, con un hilo de voz, aún entre sus brazos.

Damon no respondió, la miró una última vez como si se estuviese despidiendo, antes de soltarla y separar sus cuerpos.

- Yo no tuve la culpa Damon, no he sabido nada hasta hoy. Jamás le hubiera dejado hacerlo de haberlo sabido. – Desesperada, Elena se aferró a su brazo en un último intento de retenerle.

Él se giró y la miró ¿dolido? Elena no estaba segura.

- Ese no es el problema, Elena. No lo entiendes. – dijo torciendo los labios con tristeza. – Sigues sin entenderlo. – repitió deshaciéndose de sus manos. El problema no fue lo que hizo Stefan, sino lo que hizo ella. Eso es lo que le dolía tanto al vampiro, que ella ni siquiera se interesase por él y por el brusco cambio de su comportamiento, después de todo lo que habían compartido.

No miró atrás en ningún momento, solo se abrazó a Meredith en cuanto llegó hasta ella, aún sintiendo la mirada de Elena sobre él.

- No pasa nada, podemos seguir con lo nuestro. – susurró en el oído de la doctora y la cogió de la mano para llevarla a otra zona y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Elena se quedó allí, más devastada que nunca, sin nada que hacer, sin nada por lo que luchar después de eso. Tragó saliva y salió de allí esquivando a la gente. Una única idea bullía en su mente, tenía que marcharse de Mystic Falls, ya nada la retenía allí.


	8. ¿Ido?

**Capítulo 8: ¿Ido?**

Esta vez utilizó su velocidad vampírica para volver, no quería permanecer ni un minuto más allí, no quería seguir viendo lo mucho que había perdido a Damon. Empezó a llorar nada más salir de ese pueblo y se guió solo por instinto para llegar a Mystic Falls. Allí redujo la velocidad hasta un paso normal aunque algo acelerado, su vista seguía nublada por lo que tropezó con alguien en la esquina de una calle.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó rápidamente sin mirar.  
- ¿Elena? – dudó Matt, que estaba sacando unas cajas del almacén del Grill cuando alguien había chocado con él. - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al verla tan mal.

En silencio, la chica movió la cabeza de forma negativa, secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos.

- ¿Has hablado con Damon? – intentó adivinar el chico.  
- No hay nada de qué hablar. Le he perdido, ya es demasiado tarde. – hundida, Elena agachó la cabeza al hablar. Hizo una pausa y después siguió hablando, sin escuchar la respuesta de Matt. – Voy a irme, necesito estar un tiempo a solas y ver lo que hago.  
- ¿Te vas? – repitió incrédulo.  
- Ya no me queda nada aquí Matt. Mi hermano no quiere ni verme, mi ex tampoco y el chico que quiero, tampoco. – explicó tristemente ella. – Lo mejor es que me vaya y los deje a todos tranquilos, solo doy problemas.  
- Eso no es verdad Elena… - intentó convencerla su amigo, sin éxito porque ella estaba demasiado convencida. – Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme con lo que sea. – ofreció entonces.  
- Gracias Matt, eres un amigo de verdad. – intentó sonreírle ella, pero el gesto no le salió. – Te echaré de menos. – le confesó, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

A continuación, Elena siguió su camino en dirección a la mansión. Recogería sus cosas y se iría, así sin más. Iba pensando en lo que podría hacer, en donde podría ir, los sitios que podría visitar, cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Demasiado fuerte, demasiado cerca… Giró sobre sus pies y alcanzó a distinguir una sombra que la seguía, oculta en la oscuridad.

- Hola Elena. – saludó la sombra saliendo a la luz. – Volvemos a encontrarnos.  
- Tú… - los ojos de la vampiresa se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa en cuanto le reconoció.

Pero él estaba preparado y ya estaba atacándola. Elena se movió, tirándose al suelo para evitarle, pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde. La jeringuilla, que tenía como destino su cuello, acabó clavándose en su hombro. Le contempló un momento desde el suelo, antes de que todo se volviera negro para ella y para su memoria.

Damon amaneció en su cama, con Meredith al lado, dormida sobre su pecho desnudo. Habían vuelto a la mansión para terminar allí su noche de fiesta. Pero él no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que le había pasado con Elena, por mucho que lo intentase no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Había visto la cara de dolor de ella mientras hablaban, pero ya estaba harto de sufrir, por eso se resistía a confiar en Elena… no sin pruebas. La próxima vez, suponiendo que la hubiese, no iba a volver a fiarse tan fácilmente como siempre, las cosas tendrían que cambiar mucho para que él decidiera cambiar de idea.

Intentando despejarse, acarició la espalda desnuda de la chica que tenía al lado y ella se apretó contra él, sacándole una sonrisa. Fue depositando besos por todo su rostro, bajando desde su frente, para despertarla suavemente. Ella se abrazó a su cuerpo.

- No quiero. – murmuró adormilada al sentir sus besos.  
- ¿No tenías turno en el hospital? – preguntó Damon, sonriendo de medio lado sin dejar de repartir sus caricias.  
- Sí, a las nueve. – Meredith seguía enterrando la cara en su pecho, se sentía tan cómoda allí, protegida del dolor de la pérdida de Alaric, que no quería marcharse.  
- Son las ocho, Mer. – explicó él en su oído. – Tienes que prepararte o llegarás tarde, aunque yo te lleve en coche.

A regañadientes, Meredith se levantó y empezó a recoger su ropa del suelo mientras Damon la observaba atentamente, sin perder detalle, distraído en las curvas de su cuerpo.

- ¿Vienes? – preguntó ella consciente de su mirada, y desapareció en el baño.

Damon sonrió de lado y se levantó con la agilidad de un felino, entrando al baño segundos después que ella.  
Puntual como un reloj suizo, a las nueve en punto Damon aparcaba el coche en el parking del hospital. Resistiéndose a quedarse solo, retuvo a Meredith unos minutos más.

- ¿Qué te toca hoy? – preguntó robándole un beso.  
- Tengo que ver a Jeremy, si está recuperado le mandaré a casa ya. April tendrá que seguir aquí, al menos hasta que supere esas pesadillas. – explicó la doctora, correspondiéndole.  
- ¿Pesadillas? – Damon se había puesto serio al escuchar eso. – Puedo ayudar con eso. – ofreció.  
- No sé. – dudó Meredith. – Si pudiera consultarlo con alguien…  
- Mer, esa niña ya ha pasado por mucho, al menos deja que pueda descansar tranquila. – con esas palabras Damon salió del coche, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta.  
- Cabezota. – susurró ella, cuando no le quedó más remedio que seguirle. – Dame un minuto para que me cambie. – le dijo, desviándose del camino que marcaba el vampiro.

Damon la siguió y se recostó en la pared del pasillo mientras esperaba. Distraído, dejó vagar su mente y sus oídos escucharon una conversación ajena, entre dos enfermeras que pasaban por allí cerca.

- ¿Has visto las noticias? – preguntó una.  
- ¿Las de esta mañana? Y yo que pensaba que los ataques de animales ya se habían acabado.  
- Tres muertos. A la chica la han traído aquí, pero ya estaba muerta. Era horrible, todas esas heridas… ¿Qué clase de animal se ensaña de esa manera?

El vampiro se sobresaltó cuando Meredith le tocó el brazo, estaba inmerso en esa conversación.

- ¿Vamos? – le preguntó la doctora regalándole una sonrisa.

En silencio, él asintió y la siguió por el hospital. Jeremy frunció el ceño cuando le vi entrar en la habitación, pero como se fue aparte a un rincón, no consiguió una excusa para echarle. Meredith revisó su historial y después sus constantes vitales.

- Esto está perfecto. ¿Quieres que llame a Elena para que venga a buscarte? – le preguntó Meredith.  
- ¡No! – respondió inmediatamente el chico, haciendo que Damon arqueara las cejas. – Puedo irme solo. – afirmó con rotundidad.  
- ¿Estás seguro? Elena… - insistió la doctora, sorprendida por su actitud.  
- No quiero ver a la persona que casi me mata, ya no sé cómo decirlo. – explicó Jeremy apretando los puños.

Inmediatamente, Damon dio un par de pasos hacia él con actitud amenazante, pero Meredith le impidió llegar, empujándole hacia atrás.

- No puedes obligarle Damon. – dijo lo más silenciosamente que pudo. – Tranquilo, se arreglará. No me obligues a echarte.

Jeremy siguió con su cara de malos amigos, mirando a Damon desafiante, mientras la doctora se ocupaba de April. La niña estaba muy pálida y con profundas ojeras, físicamente estaba bien pero mentalmente estaba agotada. Damon se dio cuenta de esto y se adelantó hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde. Con suavidad, puso la mano debajo de la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a que le mirase.

- No vas a recordar nada de estos últimos días. Te resbalaste en el cementerio y al caer te golpeaste en la cabeza. Arrastraste a Jeremy en la caída, por eso habéis pasado un par de días en el hospital, pero todo está bien. – dijo mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y ella asentía con la cabeza, sin romper el contacto visual. – Ahora descansa. – ordenó y ella le obedeció, tumbándose y cerrando los ojos.  
- ¿Pero qué haces? No tienes derecho a hacer eso. – se indignó Jeremy.

Damon le miró como si fuese de otro mundo y le ignoró. Miró a Meredith, la cual asintió, aprobando su gesto.

- ¿Y tú le apoyas? – siguió Jeremy al ver eso.  
- ¿Qué prefieres, que siga sin dormir y teniendo miedo de todo? – se cabreó Damon y Jeremy se calló intimidado por la intensidad de su mirada.

Por fortuna, el móvil de Damon eligió ese momento para vibrar y él, disimulando a duras penas su furia, lo cogió. Al ver quien le llamaba, se disculpó silenciosamente con su chica y salió de la habitación.

- Dame un minuto Liz, que aquí no pudo hablar. – contestó, recordando la conversación de las enfermeras, y fue en busca de la salida con pasos largos.

Preocupado escuchó a su amiga y no le quedó más remedio que negar, dándola malas noticias ya que él no sabía nada del ataque, que no había sido un ataque animal sino de vampiro. Concretamente, de uno muy descontrolado. Con la promesa de investigar, Damon colgó y salió del hospital.

Pasaron algunos días lentamente, donde las buenas noticias brillaban por su ausencia. Exactamente igual que Elena, hacía ya tres días en los que Damon ya no la sentía en la mansión. Pero Stefan si estaba, se encontraban a veces por los pasillos o se cruzaban en la puerta, siempre sin dirigirse la palabra, siempre con Stefan fulminándole por la mirada. Pero estaba allí, por eso Damon no se preocupaba, suponía que estaban juntos. Se habían producido más ataques y estaba muy liado investigando, pasaba poco tiempo en la mansión y era normal que no se cruzase con la chica.

Aunque esos pensamientos no le tranquilizaban del todo, eran demasiados días sin verla y sin coincidir en la mansión, no podía evitar pensar que ahí pasaba algo raro. Pensaba en esto en el Grill, sentado en la barra bebiendo un Bourbon. Aprovechando que Matt volvió a la barra, le pidió otro Bourbon.

Ignorando completamente al vampiro, Caroline también se acercó a la barra y se puso a hablar con su amigo.

- ¿Has visto a Elena? Habíamos quedado ayer pero no vino y no me coge el móvil. – le preguntó mientras él preparaba el vaso de Damon.

Matt le observó perplejo, sin saber muy bien que contestar, después de todo ya habían pasado tres días desde que su amiga se había marchado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú sabes algo? – Caroline se preocupó al ver la expresión de él.  
- Esto… Caroline. – el chico tomó aire sin saber cómo decírselo. Ella le miró expectante. – Elena se ha ido, ¿no te ha dicho nada?  
- No, ¿ido?, ¿adónde?

Por la tranquilidad con la que se lo tomó, Matt supo que no lo había entendido bien y suspiró antes de responder.

- No lo sé, solo me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y que se iba del pueblo. – en shock, Caroline abrió mucho los ojos y sus labios se entreabrieron, pero no le salían las palabras.

Escucharon un ruido a su lado y Matt se dio cuenta de que Damon había dejado caer el vaso que se llevaba a los labios sobre la barra. Por su expresión entendió que él tampoco sabía nada. El vampiro apretó los labios hasta formar una línea y se marchó sin decir ni una palabra.

"No podía ser verdad, Elena no podía haberse ido, no", negaba en su mente pero llevaba demasiados días sin verla, sin sentirla allí… Pero Stefan estaba tranquilo, ¿lo estaría si de verdad se hubiese ido? ¿Se iría sin decirle nada, realmente Elena sería capaz de marcharse sin ni siquiera despedirse? Entonces recordó que la última noche que se vieron, cuando estaban bailando, Elena parecía querer decirle algo, algo que él interrumpió. Quizá era eso, que se marchaba…

Su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos, incapaz de concentrarse en algo que no fuese aquella vampira que le traía de cabeza. Apenas podía pensar cuando aparcó su Camaro delante de la mansión. Entró en ella como una exhalación e inmediatamente supo que Elena no estaba allí. Subió corriendo las escaleras y fue hasta el cuarto de la chica, solo entonces respiró aliviado al ver que todas sus cosas seguían allí. No se había ido, seguía allí aunque él no la viera.

Se dejó caer en la cama y escuchó el crujido del papel que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Pero también notó algo más, algo bajo las sábanas justo donde se había sentado, algo que le molestaba. Se incorporó y levantó las sábanas para ver que era aquello, pero no se esperaba lo que iba a encontrar.

Su camisa, aquella que llevaba tantos días buscando y que estaba convencido de que la tenía Meredith. Mudo por el asombro de su descubrimiento y con la camisa aún en una mano, cogió el sobre que Elena le había dejado hace días. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y enredó una mano en la tela, como si quisiera darse ánimos de esa forma, y abrió el sobre pensando que eso le ayudaría a comprender lo que pasaba, a aclararse un poco.


	9. ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Qué has hecho con ella?**

_"No sé si llegarás a leer esto, pero creo que es la única forma en que podamos hablar de verdad. ¿Qué nos ha pasado Damon? ¿Cómo hemos acabado sin ni siquiera poder hablar cinco minutos sin discutir? Te echo tanto de menos..._

Pero tengo que hablar contigo, necesito hablar contigo y no quiero volver a fastidiar el momento con otra discusión absurda. Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que siento mucho lo que te dije de Ric, fue injusto y no tenía ningún derecho a decirte eso…"

Damon alzó la cabeza molesto, al escuchar el sonido de su móvil. ¿Quién era el oportuno que le llamaba justo ahora?

- ¿Sí? – respondió de mala gana. - ¿Ahora? – preguntó sorprendido. – Sí, puedo estar allí en un rato. Está bien, nos vemos.

Dio un gran suspiro y a regañadientes volvió a guardar la carta de Elena en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Terminaría de leerla cuando volviera. También era mala suerte, justo ahora que se decidía a leer la carta le tenían que interrumpir. Y encima para algo que no le servía de nada, como si le interesase ahora la tontería esa de los Cinco, tenía problemas más importantes que ese. Pero ahora tenía que venir el profesor a decirle que había encontrado información importante. No tenía ganas de ir pero después de todo lo que le había insistido para que investigase, resultaría raro que no fuera y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era levantar sospechas.

Había quedado con el profesor dentro de veinte minutos, a las afueras de Mystic Falls. Pero también había quedado con Meredith en un rato, por lo que la llamó desde el coche.

- Hola. – le saludó alegremente ella.  
- ¿Cómo llevas el día? – preguntó él.  
- Largo, ya sabes. Esta mañana nos han traído más cuerpos. Dos. – le contó ella y su humor había cambiado, su tono era mucho más sombrío.  
- ¿Igual que los otros?  
- Sí. Hay algo muy raro aquí Damon.  
- Lo sé. Sigo investigando, pero no hay nada. Absolutamente nada. – suspiró Damon, un poco derrotado por el fracaso que no paraba de obtener.  
- No te preocupes, encontrarás algo. ¿No puede ser invisible, no? – le animó Meredith.  
- Eso espero, ya sería lo que nos faltaba aquí. – Damon sonrió levemente al hablar. Vampiros, hombros lobos, brujas, híbridos… ya solo les faltaba tener un hombre invisible asesino en serie rondando por allí. – Hablando de investigar, no puedo ir a buscarte. Parece que el profesor tiene nueva información sobre el tema de los cazadores, así que tengo que ir a verlo. – suspiró el joven.  
- No pasa nada, ¿quieres que te espere en el Grill y tomamos algo? ¿O vas a tardar mucho? – le preguntó ella.  
- Espero que no.  
- Te veo en el Grill entonces. Tengo que dejarte. Adiós Damon. – la doctora se despidió con rapidez cuando le sonó el busca.

Damon se guardó el móvil en la cazadora y condujo en silencio los cinco minutos que le quedaban hasta llegar. Bajó del coche y miró a ambos lados, todo estaba desierto. No entendía porque el profesor le había citado en aquel almacén, por lo que entró con todos los sentidos alertas, andando con mucha cautela.

Pero se quedó totalmente paralizado nada más entrar. No podía ser, eso tenía que ser una broma macabra. Estaba tan petrificado, solo atento al cosquilleo de su sangre, que circulaba alborotada por sus venas, que no se dio cuenta de que una sombra cerraba la puerta a sus espalda.

Frente a él, el profesor Shane salió a luz.

- Hola Damon. – le saludó, sonriente e ignorante de que Damon ya le había descubierto.  
- Tú… - murmuró el vampiro aún incrédulo.  
- Sí, yo. Si has quedado conmigo, ¿a quien esperabas? – Shane parecía divertido por la situación, como si supiera algo que todos ignoraban. – Ven, pasa. He encontrado un libro que puede que te interese.

Pero Damon se plantó en dos zancadas delante de él y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Qué has hecho con ella? – rugió sacando sus colmillos, sin importarle que se estuviera descubriendo.

Él empezó a gesticular, indicando que no podía respirar y Damon aflojó su agarre un poco para que pudiera contestar. Pero en vez de una respuesta solo sintió un pinchazo en la parte de lateral del cuello, directamente en la yugular. Damon cayó inconsciente por efecto del veneno que se extendía por sus venas.

- ¿Crees que lo sabrá alguien más, A? – preguntó Connor saliendo de entre las sombras.

El aludido se masajeó el cuello, donde Damon le había agarrado.

- Podías haber intervenido antes. – se quejó.  
- Ha sido en el momento justo. – respondió sin inmutarse. - ¿Qué hacemos con él? Ahora tenemos dos vampiros a los que vigilar.  
- A la chica la necesitamos, ya lo sabes. A éste será mejor que le pongamos a buen recaudo de momento. Es posible que nos sirva de ayuda. - y en sus ojos apareció un brillo malicioso.

Entre los dos sujetaron el cuerpo del vampiro y le bajaron hasta los sótanos ocultos del edificio. Allí le encadenaron en el fondo de una celda de piedra, después de despojarle de su cazadora y su anillo. Shane se subió en un bloque se había desprendido y retiró los cartones que ocultaban las ventanas. Inmediatamente la luz del sol se coló en el zulo, iluminando perfectamente gran parte de él, respetando apenas el pequeño espacio que ocupaba el cuerpo del vampiro.

- Vámonos, aún estará inconsciente unas horas. – le indicó Shane, dándole un golpe en el brazo a Connor, que le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Y los dos fueron a ver a su otra invitada, a la que llevaban reteniendo allí ya tres días. Elena empezó a revolverse cuando los vio a aparecer. En una celda idéntica a la de Damon, ella también estaba encadenada y sabía lo que la esperaba, por lo que luchó con fuerza contra aquellas cadenas empapadas en verbena que quemaban y destrozaban su piel. No quería volver a ser un juguete en manos de esos dos hombres que la sonreían con ironía, como lo había sido ya en cuatro ocasiones.

Connor rió al ver como luchaba.

- Lástima que no pueda matarte. – dijo divertido. – Tengo la impresión de que lo pasaría en grande.

Shane le regañó con la mirada.

- No te preocupes, Elenita. Esta noche te dejaremos salir, a ver cómo te portas. – dijo mirando a la vampiresa, sonriéndola con malicia.  
- ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? – preguntó la chica sin poder evitar que el dolor que sentía pasase a su voz.

Y como el resto de las veces, obtuvo la misma respuesta.

- Porque eres un monstruo. – dijo Connor con desprecio.  
- Y eres el eslabón más débil. – añadió Shane y ambos cerraron la pesada puerta, dejándola de nuevo allí encerrada.

Mientras ellos se regodeaban por su éxito y le daban los últimos toques a su plan, Meredith esperaba en el Grill. Estaba sentada en una mesa, sola y aburrida, esperando a Damon. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo allí a pesar de que había salido una hora más tarde de lo que la correspondía en su turno por una urgencia. Tanta espera le parecía rara, especialmente porque no conseguía contactar con Damon.

Le llamó una vez más, sin obtener respuesta y se levantó para pedir una nueva bebida. Esta vez tomaría algo más fuerte que un refresco, lo necesitaba. Estaba apoyada en la barra cuando notó que tiraban de su brazo. Se volvió con ilusión pensando que sería Damon, pero solo era Caroline, seria y con los labios fruncidos.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó la vampiresa, aprovechando que la había pillado sola y Damon no estaba por los alrededores.  
- ¿Qué? – respondió Meredith sorprendida.  
- ¿Qué te está haciendo Damon? – preguntó Caroline, acercándose como si estuvieran haciéndose confidencias y señaló el pañuelo que adornaba el cuello de la doctora.  
- ¿Perdona? – Meredith se envaró, ¿de verdad estaba insinuando Caroline lo que ella creía?  
- No te preocupes, Damon también me utilizó a mí, sé lo que le gusta hacer. – Caroline intentó acercarse a ella para quitarle el pañuelo, pero la doctora la empujó con violencia.  
- Primero, nada de lo que haga con Damon es de tu incumbencia. – le indicó, señalándola acusadoramente. Después se quitó el pañuelo, dejando a la vista su cuello intacto sin restos de heridas de ningún tipo. – Y segundo, como siempre, te equivocas Caroline. Damon no me ha mordido, nunca. – esta última frase la pronunció en un tono mucho más bajo, porque sabía que ella se enteraría y no quería que nadie más las escuchase.

La dio la espalda y salió del bar pegando un portazo mientras Caroline la miraba asombrada. La doctora se había cabreado y eso que ella solo intentaba ayudar. ¿Cuándo iban a entender que la gente como Damon no cambia? Él era y seguiría siendo el chico malo siempre, tenía demasiada oscuridad dentro.

Meredith volvió a llamar a Damon mientras se preguntaba dónde estaría, no era propio de él desaparecer de esa forma y pensó en ir a buscarle a la mansión.

Damon empezó a despertar e intentó llevarse una mano a la cabeza, para despejarse. Pero sus cadenas estaban impregnadas en verbena, lo que le hizo amortiguar un gemido de dolor y quedarse quieto, explorando los alrededores.

- ¿Divertido, eh? – el profesor Shane se posicionó frente a él, bajo la luz del sol y con los brazos abiertos, abarcando la celda.

El vampiro le miró con odio, con mucho odio. Si no fuese por esas cadenas y por el sol, no habría tardado ni un segundo en saltarle encima y romperle el cuello. Le daba tanto asco que ni pensaba en probar su sangre.

- Mira, vamos a hablar claro. Ahora eres mío, harás lo que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera. ¿Estamos?  
- ¿Y por qué iba yo a hacer eso? Dentro de unas horas anochecerá y esto no me va a retener. – apretando los labios, Damon levantó ambos brazos y tiró un poco, sin importarle que la verbena de las cadenas quemase sus muñecas completamente.

El profesor sonrió irónicamente.

- Créeme, lo harás. – le aseguró. – O si no ella pagará las consecuencias.  
- ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó Damon, más rabioso aún que antes. Sabía que ella estaba allí y el solo pensamiento de que le hubieran hecho algo… Le nublaba la mente.  
- Nada, solo un pequeño experimento, pero se nos ha descontrolado un poquito y ahora tenemos que desaparecer por unos días. Y para eso te necesitamos. – explicó él, sin inmutarse por la furia que era evidente que sentía el vampiro. - ¿A qué vas a colaborar? – le hizo un guiño a la vez que levantaba la mano, enseñándole lo que tenía oculto ahí.

El aire se quedó congelado en los pulmones del vampiro al reconocer el anillo de Elena.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez con miedo.  
- Nada irreversible… por ahora. – sonrió maliciosamente el profesor Shane, jugueteando con el anillo. – Aunque eso ahora depende de ti. ¿Vas a portarte bien y ayudarnos? – preguntó, era evidente que disfrutaba con la situación.  
- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – se rindió un abatido Damon después de pensarlo unos segundos.  
- Tu sangre.


	10. El trato

**Capítulo 10: El trato**

- ¿Mi sangre? – repitió incrédulo el vampiro.  
- Eso he dicho. – Shane sonrió con suficiencia retrocediendo un paso para seguir bajo la luz del sol.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Secreto. – sonrió más ampliamente y, con un gesto discreto, apretó el botón del pequeño mando que llevaba en el bolsillo y algo se disparó desde una de las paredes.

Damon volvió a sentir el efecto del veneno por sus venas y, aunque luchó contra él, acabó sumergiéndose de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Shane esperó cinco, diez, quince minutos hasta que estuvo seguro de que Damon ya no era peligroso. Salió de la celda y volvió enseguida con un par de bolsas vacías y una vía. Aprovechando que el vampiro seguiría inconsciente un par de horas más, le clavó la vía en el brazo con brusquedad y la sangre empezó a fluir, llenando la primera de las bolsas.

Meredith esperaba sentada en los escalones de la mansión. No había nadie o por lo menos, nadie que la quisiera abrir. Estaba muy preocupada, tanto silencio le parecía raro. Se levantó de un salto en cuanto vio llegar a Stefan.

- ¿Has visto a tu hermano? – le preguntó caminando a grandes zancadas hasta él.  
- Ni idea. – respondió despreocupadamente él, encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Ya te ha dejado plantada?  
- No consigo contactar con él. – reconoció Meredith mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.  
- Ni idea. – repitió él y abrió la puerta de la mansión.  
- ¿Cómo es que no te importa Stefan? – le preguntó extrañada mientras le seguía dentro. – Te estoy diciendo que he quedado hace horas con él y no solo no aparece, sino que no hay forma de comunicarse con él, ¿y ni te inmutas?  
- No sé para que te preocupas Meredith, estará con Elena y se habrá olvidado de ti. – respondió Stefan con cansancio.  
- ¿Con Elena? Si apenas se hablan y tú lo sabes. – le acusó.

Stefan se giró un momento a mirarla con desgana.

- Ya, apenas hablaran porque estarán más ocupados en otras cosas. – insinuó y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Meredith se quedó allí plantada y desconcertada. Algo no iba bien y nadie parecía notarlo. Subió hasta la habitación de Damon y no encontró nada que lo ayudase allí, seguía sin tener de idea de donde estaba el vampiro. Se sentó en la cama e intentó ayudar sus ideas. Entonces recordó que Damon le había dicho que iba a ver al profesor y se levantó con decisión, dispuesta a investigar por ese lado.

Por la noche, Elena esperaba aterrada en su celda. La noche era el momento que Shane y Connor elegían para aparecer y entonces la daban algo. No sabía el que, solo que era algo que anulaba su voluntad y dejaba que solo la guiasen sus instintos, también borraba casi completamente su memoria. Aunque había cosas que sí recordaba, borrosas como si estuviese en medio de una bruma, pero los impulsos que tenían que ver con la sangre eran tan fuertes que lo que fuese que la daban no conseguía borrarlos de su mente. Por eso recordaba algunas cosas de las que había hecho y se avergonzaba profundamente de ello, pero no podía evitarlo. No había podido evitar morder hasta desangrar a esas personas igual que no había podido evitar morder a su hermano.

Involuntariamente empezó a temblar cuando ellos aparecieron a la hora de siempre. Shane lo notó y se lo señaló a Connor, ambos rieron cruelmente.

- No te preocupes, hoy te quedas aquí. Ya hemos llamado demasiado la atención, además tenemos otras cosas que hacer. – le aclaró Shane, entonces enseñó las manos que tenía detrás de la espalda y le lanzó la bolsa de sangre que había estado ocultado. – Puedes irte, yo vigilo. – le dijo a Connor.

No tendrían ningún problema ya que habían vuelto a dejar a Damon inconsciente, esta vez rompiendole el cuello, él había prometido que no les causaría problemas, pero Shane no se fiaba de la palabra de un vampiro así que había tomado precauciones.

Connor asintió y salió de allí ajustándose las armas que llevaba ocultas bajo la ropa. Esa noche las iba a necesitar. Había quedado con Klaus y Stefan para poner en marcha su acuerdo.

Shane se acomodó en la celda, tumbándose atravesado en la puerta con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Divertido observaba como Elena miraba la bolsa con desesperación y necesidad, venas negras empezaban a marcarse en su rostro pero ella seguía luchando contra la necesidad de sangre.

- ¿Qué pasa? Encima que te la traemos totalmente fresca, recién extraída de la vena. – se burló.  
- No quiero matar más. – murmuró ella.  
- Eres una asesina, todos los vampiros lo son. – señaló él sin inmutarse. – Pero si te sirve, esa sangre no viene de ningún muerto. – Elena contempló asombrada como él contenía la risa, como si se estuviese riendo de un chiste privado. – No seas tonta y bebe si no quieres empezar a secarte.

Elena barajó la posibilidad por un momento, la posibilidad de rendirse y entonces se le apareció el rostro de Damon en sus recuerdos e imaginó lo que haría él en una situación así. Ni lo dudó, sabía que él no se rendiría y lucharía por liberarse.

Extendió el brazo intentando que las cadenas no rozasen demasiado la piel de su muñeca que quedó al descubierto y aguantando el dolor, cogió la bolsa. Más venas aparecieron en su rostro y notó el pinchazo de los colmillos que salían de sus encías, al igual que el ramalazo profundo y desesperado de la sed.

Intentó contenerse para no mostrar la profundidad de su desesperación delante de Shane y tomó un sorbo de la sangre, sujetando la bolsa con ambas manos. Le supo dulce, nutritiva, deliciosa, especial… y volvió a tomar otro sorbo está vez saboreándola con deleite mientras cerraba los ojos.

Así siguió bebiendo, poco a poco y saboreando el delicioso manjar que era esa sangre para ella. Pero había algo extraño, esa sangre le sabía mejor de lo normal y a la vez sospechosamente familiar, como si no fuese la primera vez que la bebía.

Se le cerró el estómago de solo pensar que esa sangre podía ser de alguien que conociera, de alguno de sus amigos. Pero del único del que había bebido sangre era de Matt y ese sabor no le recordaba en nada al chico, era algo más exótico, más peligroso, más excitante… Entonces cayó en la cuenta y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados. Damon.

Damon le había dado su sangre en los baños del Grill para probar una de sus teorías y le había sabido deliciosa, embriagadora, extasiante… justo como ahora. Con horror contempló la sangre que quedaba en la bolsa, "la sangre de Damon" pensó y se vio incapaz de beber ni una gota más.

Levantó la vista hasta Shane y vio que él parecía ajeno a su descubrimiento, estaba más entretenido jugando con algo que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó llamándole la atención.  
- Sangre. – Shane ni la miró al hablar.  
- ¿De quién es? – y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, solo una sonrisa sarcástica. - ¿Qué le has hecho?

Y eso sí le sorprendió.

- Vaya, me intriga vuestra conexión. – reconoció dejando quieto el anillo en la palma de su mano, la respiración de Elena se entrecortó cuando lo reconoció como el anillo de Damon y sabía muy bien que él no se lo quitaría por propia voluntad. – Él lo supo mucho más rápido. – le contó observando cómo cambiaba la expresión de la chica. – Por eso tuvimos que cogerle, para mantener el secreto.  
- Damon… - susurró. - ¿Qué le has hecho? – preguntó con miedo.  
- Nada permanente. – sonrió él. – Mientras se porte bien, no le pasará nada.  
- No le hagas daño. – suplicó con voz temblorosa.

Shane alzó una ceja sorprendido, al parecer acababa de encontrar sin pretenderlo el punto débil de la chica.

- Si colaborases con nosotros, no tendríamos que hacer estas cosas. Tú nos obligas. – le dejó caer solo para ver como contestaba ella.

Ella se estremeció de solo pensar lo que podrían hacerle a Damon y la culpa era suya. Shane se lo acababa de decir, Damon lo descubrió y por eso le habían cogido, si no fuese por ella, él no estaría ahí.

- Suéltalo y lo haré. Haré cualquier cosa que digáis. – ofreció y Shane sonrió ampliamente.  
- A lo mejor eso es una buena idea. – se puso en pie de un saltó sonriendo maliciosamente, se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea y tenía que ir a consultar algo.

Protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, Stefan y Klaus llegaban al lugar en el que habían quedado con Connor. Esa noche iban a llevar a cabo la primera parte de su trato, el inicio del camino hacia la cura que tanto deseaban ambos.

- Llegáis tarde. – dijo Connor, sobresaltándolos al salir de entre las sombras. Se rió entre dientes al ver la reacción de ambos.

Klaus le dedicó una mirada asesina pero él ni se inmutó.

- Bueno, ¿vamos o qué? – el cazavampiros se lo estaba pasando en grande y eso que aún no habían empezado.  
- Sí. – puso paz Stefan poniendo una mano en el hombro de Klaus. – Recuerda, la cura. – le susurró entre dientes.  
- Vamos. – asintió también el otro vampiro con expresión enfadada.

Los tres se fueron caminando por la linde del bosque hasta que tuvieron que internarse en el pueblo. Connor los guiaba y ellos le seguían sin tener ni idea de las verdaderas intenciones del cazavampiros. Se paró delante en la acera de enfrente de la comisaría, oculto en la esquina de un callejón.

- Primera parada. – sonrió mirando hacia el edificio.  
- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Stefan.  
- Cumplir con vuestra parte del trato. – sonrió maliciosamente. – Y ahí viene.

Las luces del edificio se habían apagado y Liz salía tranquilamente de allí.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó un asombrado Stefan.  
- Prometisteis entregarme a los amigos de los vampiros. Ella es la primera. – señaló. – Convertidla y me encargaré de ella.  
- Ese no era el trato. – saltó enseguida Stefan. – Matarlos no es lo que acordamos.  
- ¿Y qué pensabais que iba a hacer con ellos? Necesito matar vampiros para obtener la cura. – mientras hablaba Connor miró el tatuaje que decoraba su mano derecha y subía por su brazo.  
- Pero no a ellos. – insistió el vampiro más joven.  
- Pues esto es lo que firmasteis. – Connor se encogió de hombros sonriendo ampliamente. – Deberíais leer mejor. – se burló.

Klaus no tenía tantos remordimientos como Stefan, por lo que avanzó sigilosamente sacando los colmillos de su escondite. La sheriff estaba buscando las llaves del coche en los bolsillos de su uniforme, le daba la espalda por lo que Klaus se mordió en la muñeca y la atacó por la espalda.

Liz intentó gritar por la sorpresa y al hacerlo, su boca se inundó con la sangre espesa y cálida de Klaus. Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar Klaus la rompió el cuello y el cuerpo cayó inerte a sus pies.

- Hecho. – dijo volviendo a ponerse a la altura del cazavampiros.

Stefan le miró horrorizado.

- La cura, ¿recuerdas? – añadió el híbrido entre dientes.  
- Perfecto. – Connor avanzó hasta el aparcamiento sin ocultarse y se hizo un corte en el brazo, dejando caer algo de sangre en los labios inertes de Liz.

Después se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado y empezó a juguetear con la estaca que sacó del interior de su cazadora. Un par de horas después, Liz empezó a despertarse e inconscientemente se relamió los labios al notar algo en ellos, completando así su transición a vampira. Con una sangre fría digna de admiración, Connor se inclinó hacia delante con rapidez y clavó la estaca directamente en su corazón. En los ojos de Liz brilló la confusión un segundo antes de que se apagasen para siempre.

Shane volvió a la celda de Elena con las primeras horas del amanecer. Todo estaba igual que cuando se había ido horas atrás, la chica seguía encadenada de rodillas en la misma postura que la había dejado, con la cabeza gacha. Delante de ella seguía teniendo la bolsa en la que quedaba un poco de sangre.

- ¿Sigues manteniendo tu palabra? – preguntó, llamándole la atención.

Elena le miró con los ojos nublados, ensombrecidos por el dolor, la culpa y la decisión.

- Con una condición. Quiero verle y saber que está bien. – respondió clavando la mirada en la suya.  
- ¿Y después de eso colaboraras totalmente y sin dar problemas con nosotros? – esta vez, Shane hizo girar el anillo de Damon en su dedo.  
- Y tú dejaras en paz a Damon. – afirmó ella sin dudar ni un instante ya que se había pasado toda la noche pensando en ello.  
- ¿Trato? – le ofreció Shane con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.  
- Trato. – aceptó Elena.


	11. Perdóname Damon

**Siento la tardanza, pero he estado liada con exámenes y las fiestas, pero ya vuelvo a estar por aquí ;) Gracias por leerme.**

**Capítulo 11: Perdóname Damon  
**  
- Me parece bien. Esta noche lo hablamos. – con estas palabras, Shane desapareció antes de que a Elena le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

La chica volvió a quedarse allí, sola y sumida en sus pensamientos, que no la reconfortaban ni un ápice. No tenía ni idea de que más podrían hacerla Shane y Connor, pero eso no la importaba, en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en devolverle a Damon al menos una pequeña parte de todo lo que había hecho por ella y conseguir que estuviera a salvo.

- ¿Qué pasa A? – Connor contestó al teléfono mientras limpiaba en sus vaqueros la estaca que había utilizado para acabar con Liz.  
- ¿Has conseguido algo? – le interrogó rápidamente Shane, saliendo fuera del almacén y apoyándose contra una pared, ya que allí había abajo había demasiados oídos indiscretos.  
- Solo a una. Llevabas razón, cayeron como tontos. – se burló.  
- Tienes que adelantar nuestros planes, esta noche nos vamos de aquí. – le contó.  
- Eso es demasiado precipitado. – protestó Connor, ocultando la estaca entre sus ropas.  
- Haz lo que puedas, pero vuelve al mediodía, te necesito aquí. Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y tengo una sorpresa para ti. – añadió después, con una sonrisa diabólica.  
- Espero que sea buena. – gruñó el cazavampiros antes de colgar.  
- Te encantara ocuparte de nuestro amigo. – susurró Shane al aire antes de volver a entrar, tenía muchas cosas que preparar para su apresurada partida.

Connor recorrió los metros que le separaban de Stefan y Klaus. Ellos lo esperaban dentro del bosque, Stefan tenía mala cara y el ceño fruncido pero Connor se divirtió ignorándolo.

- Vamos. – les indicó, haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza. – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que veremos qué podemos hacer hoy. – explicó ante sus caras de extrañeza y empezó a caminar sin darles opción a réplica.  
- ¿De verdad este piensa cargarse a medio pueblo como si nada a la luz del día? – le susurró Stefan a Klaus, seguro de que el cazavampiros no les oía.  
- ¿Y desde cuando serían unas cuantas muertes algo raro aquí? – respondió Klaus de la misma forma.

Con decisión, Connor se encaminó hasta la próxima víctima de la lista que le había proporcionado su socio Shane. Pero por desgracia, o por fortuna para ella, la casa de la doctora estaba vacía y no parecía haber nadie por los alrededores. Resoplando con disgusto a Connor no le quedó más remedio que dejarlo para otro momento.

De mala gana Connor se encaminó hacia otro lugar. Al menos esta vez lo tendría más fácil porque sus siguientes víctimas eran familia. Nada más poner un pie en la mansión Lockwood, se encontraron con Tyler, que vestía una camiseta de tirantes ajustada al cuerpo y un pantalón de chándal. El híbrido se vestía de esa forma cuando iba a ver a Haley y el resto de los demás híbridos de Klaus porque así, si se encontraba con alguien como era el caso, podía disimular fingiendo que hacía ejercicio para desfogarse.

Se paró delante de ellos, extrañado por el trío con el que había cruzado. Sin que se lo esperase, Connor le cogió les hizo una seña a los vampiros que tenía detrás y avanzó un par de pasos hacia Tyler.

- ¿Qué…? – la pregunta de Tyler quedó en el aire cuando Klaus y Stefan le sujetaron por los brazos impidiendo que se moviera.

Forcejeó con ellos sin darse cuenta de que Connor se acercaba cada vez más hasta que éste enterró un puñal impregnado en verbena en su pecho, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Incrédulo, Tyler bajó la mirada y no pudo más que ver como Connor hundía más profundamente el puñal y lo movía, cortando a su paso venas, arterias y músculo. Con un golpe seco, tiró de él arrancándole el corazón al sacarlo y Tyler se desplomó sin vida en el suelo.

El cazavampiros cerró los ojos sintiendo ese cosquilleo familiar que indicaba el crecimiento de la marca en su piel.

- Vamos. – indicó segundos después y se encaminó hacia la mansión, donde se encontraba la alcaldesa Lockwood.  
- Lo siento Tyler. – se disculpó Stefan en un murmullo al quedarse el último con el cuerpo.

Como planeaba, no le costó nada entrar en la mansión y aún menos llevarla fuera. Allí Klaus tomó las riendas y, como había hecho con la sheriff, la dio su sangre aprovechando su sorpresa y después la partió el cuello.

- Toda tuya. – le indicó a Connor sin remordimientos.  
- Bien. – sonrió él, sentándose en el suelo a esperar.

Por su parte, Meredith y Matt vieron el amanecer en la mansión Salvatore. Después de la poca ayuda de Stefan, la doctora había recurrido primero a Bonnie, ya que sabía que ella tenía algún tipo de trato con el profesor. Pero en cuanto mencionó el nombre de Damon no quiso ni escucharla y la cerró la puerta en las narices.

Abatida no le quedó más remedio que buscar por otro lado y del único del que consiguió algo de información fue Matt. El chico la contó que Damon se había enterado de que Elena se había marchado del pueblo y que la noticia no le había hecho ninguna gracia, y también que estaba preocupado por la chica porque no había sabido nada de ella ni le contestaba al móvil, a pesar de que le había dicho que estarían en contacto.

Como a ella, a Matt también le pareció rara la repentina desaparición de Damon y Meredith encontró en él a un compañero. Como en el bar había demasiados oídos curiosos, salieron de allí sin hablar apenas nada más y se fueron a la mansión Salvatore, porque Meredith confiaba en que si Damon aparecía, lo primero que haría sería ir allí.

Se pasaron parte de la noche y toda la mañana poniendo en común lo que sabían, buscando alguna pista por la habitación y pensando teorías y planes sentados en la amplia cama del mayor de los Salvatore. Aunque sin ningún éxito porque era difícil acertar cuando se va tan a ciegas como ellos.

- Voy a hablar con Bonnie. – dijo finalmente Matt, harto de no llegar a ningún sitio.  
- No te dirá nada, ya lo intenté. – afirmó con cansancio Meredith, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.  
- Le preguntaste por la persona equivocada. – sonrió Matt, estaba claro que Bonnie no haría nada por Damon, al que detestaba, ¿pero por Elena? Habían sido amigas desde siempre, seguro que si le decía que estaba preocupado por Elena les ayudaría.

Elena levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó ruidos, no había comido nada desde la sangre del día anterior y se sentía cansada y agotada, pero no pensaba volver a beber la sangre de Damon, no de esa manera. Pero esta vez no fue solo Shane quien se presentó, iba acompañado por Connor que se mantenía detrás de él.

- Recuerda tu promesa. – le dijo el profesor.  
- Cumple tu parte. – respondió ella disimulando con éxito su miedo.  
- Eso hago. – y levantó la mano haciéndole una seña al cazavampiros.

Él salió un momento y el corazón de Elena se aceleró cuando vio a quien sujetaba entre sus brazos. Connor se acercó con mala gana y dejó el cuerpo casi al alcance de Elena sin muchos miramientos.

- Damon… - susurró Elena casi sin voz al verle así de vulnerable, parecía que el vampiro estuviese dormido pero Elena sabía que no era así. – Este no era el trato. – dijo alzando la mirada hasta Shane, que parecía muy divertido.  
- Dijiste que querías verle pero nada sobre hablar. Bien, ahí le tienes. Oh venga, solo está inconsciente, no podemos permitir que te convenza para hacer algo que ya no quieres hacer. – añadió al ver la furia que brillaba en los ojos de la vampira.  
- Dejadnos solos. – ordenó Elena.

Connor fue a protestar pero Shane negó con la cabeza y le hizo salir.

- No hay peligro y necesitamos que colabore. – le susurró cuando estuvieron fuera. – Vamos, tenemos una hora para recoger todo.

En la celda, Elena se estiró para acercar el cuerpo de Damon al suyo propio a pesar de que las cadenas le quemaban las muñecas y parte de los antebrazos, pero eso le daba igual, lo único que necesitaba era sentir de nuevo a Damon cerca de ella. Tardó un poco, pero consiguió colocar la cabeza del vampiro en su regazo sin que le tocasen las cadenas para nada.

- Dios Damon… - dijo mientras acariciaba con ternura el suave cabello oscuro de Damon. – Lo siento mucho, lo siento todo. Odio que las cosas estén así entre nosotros y sobre todo, odio que se vayan a quedar así para siempre y odio que tú estés sí por mi culpa, no te lo mereces. – una pequeña lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Elena mientras hablaba, pero era ahora o nunca, si no le decía la verdad a Damon ya nunca más podría hacerlo. – Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiese sido tan estúpida nada de esto habría pasado. Lo siento tanto Damon, nunca debí dejarte morir solo aunque por suerte eso no llegase a pasar. Eso es algo que me perseguirá por siempre, que estuve a punto de dejar morir sola a la persona más importante de mi vida, por derecho propio, por el que dirán. No es nada nuevo, eso ya lo sabes bien, para la Elena que era antes las apariencias eran lo más importante. – las lágrima caían ya sin control por sus mejillas e hizo un gesto triste al hablar, pero siguió hablando sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar el cabello de Damon. - Por eso no estaba bien sentir algo por el hermano de mi novio, por el chico malo al que todos odian. Y si no estaba bien sentirlo, mucho menos quererlo. Porque te quiero y por mucho que lo haya intentando, no puedo evitarlo y te necesito a mi lado. ¿No ves lo irónico de todo esto? Que no ha sido hasta que tú te fuiste de mi vida que no me di cuenta que mi vida no tenía ningún sentido sin ti. He podido vivir sin Stefan porque tú estabas a mi lado, pero todos estos días sin ti han sido como un infierno, cada uno peor que el anterior. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te apartaste por esa estúpida promesa? Nuestra semana fue genial, nunca habría conseguido adaptarme a esto sin ti y entonces desapareciste. ¿Qué se suponía qué tenía qué hacer Damon? ¿Seguir mi vida sin ti? ¿Preguntarte, suplicarte por un poco de compañía? Ni siquiera sabía si la culpa era mía y estabas enfadado por algo que hice. No sabía qué hacer contigo, nunca estabas, nunca me hablabas y siempre estabas con Meredith. ¿Tienes idea de lo que dolía eso? ¿De lo qué duele ahora? Pero no puedo reprocharte nada, yo soy quien te dejó marchar, la culpa es mía que no supe ver lo que de verdad merecía la pena, no las apariencias ni el deber si no los sentimientos. Ya sé que te he perdido, que no me lo merezco, pero te necesito Damon, no puedo vivir sin ti pero al menos podré sobrevivir sabiendo que tú estarás bien si hago esto, que estarás bien sin mí. Es lo único que me consuela, que por una vez, seré yo quien te salve a ti. Sé que no estarías de acuerdo con esto, que si fuese por ti no me dejarías hacerlo, que preferirías seguir aguantando lo que sea que te están haciendo antes de dejar que me sacrificase por ti. – sonrió levemente en medio de sus lágrimas al imaginarse la escena si Damon estuviese consciente. – Pero es lo correcto, así que lo siento mucho Damon, pero voy a hacerlo. Perdóname Damon, pero esta vez te salvaré la vida yo a ti.

Elena sentía que cada minuto con Damon podría ser el último porque no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo le daría Shane, aunque intuía que por mucho que le diera, para ella no sería suficiente. Cuando terminó de soltarle el discurso, mucho más completo que el que le había escrito en aquella carta que estaba segura que Damon no había leído, lo que le había dicho cuando se encontraron en ese pueblo le había dejado claro que no la había leído ni la leería nunca, que su tiempo se había acabado antes de empezar, besó suavemente los labios de Damon y le pareció que él reaccionaba a su contacto, pero fue solo un espejismo.

- Ojala no hubiese sido tan estúpida. – deseó aún con los labios sobre los de él.

Le acarició el pelo una vez más y después delineó su rostro con las manos, en un intento de guardarse hasta el último detalle en su memoria. Shane y Connor se presentaron de nuevo y ella aceptó su derrota, besó de nuevo los labios de Damon e intentó quedarse con su sabor. Shane la dejó inconsciente y entre los dos la sacaron de allí.

- Ya sabes dónde te espero. Tienes hasta el anochecer. – se despidió Shane al volante de la caravana del cazavampiros, que se quedó allí, con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

Volvió a dentro y se aseguró de encadenar firmemente a Damon al mismo sitio que había ocupado Elena. Después preparó el lugar y empapó toda la ropa y el cuerpo del vampiro con gasolina, después hizo lo mismo con la parte del zulo que ocupaba el vampiro, comprobó en sus bolsillos que llevaba un paquete de cerillas y se sentó a esperar. Le gustaba que sus presas estuviesen despiertas y jugar un poco con ellas antes de matarlas.

Al cabo de unas horas, Damon empezó a despertarse y se estremeció al contacto de la verbena. Connor rió de forma desagradable al verlo y el vampiro se tensó, alerta.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor, de alguna forma intuía que algo era distinto, que no era allí donde había estado antes de desmayarse.  
- Nada, solo vamos a jugar un ratito. – respondió de forma burlona Connor, jugando con un par de cerillas en las manos.

Damon levantó las cejas en gesto de incomprensión e intentó moverse, obteniendo así más dolor. Connor se rió y siguió burlándose del vampiro. Pero no estaban solos en la celda, solo que ellos no lo sabían, permanecían ignorantes a los dos espíritus que estaban justo en el centro de la celda.

- Haz algo, va a matarle. – pidió un desesperado Ric sin dejar de mirar con odio a Connor.  
- ¿Y a mí eso que me importa? Es una abominación. – respondió Esther con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Quieres saber lo qué es una abominación? – dijo enfadado, volviéndose hacia ella. – Un amigo tratando de matar a su mejor amigo, eso es una abominación. – afirmó. – Eso fue lo que nos pasó a nosotros, Damon es mi mejor amigo y estuve a punto de matarlo. – le defendió Ric con seguridad. – Perdóname Damon, lo siento mucho colega. – añadió mirando a su amigo y segundos después miró de nuevo a Esther. – Fue por tu culpa, me lo debes.  
- ¿Mi culpa? Según los espíritus, tu querido amigo te mató. Dos veces.  
- La primera vez fue en defensa propia, intenté matarle. Y la segunda sabía que no me pasaría nada. De todas formas eso son asuntos nuestros y ya los arreglamos, él me pidió perdón. – le defendió sin poder evitar que la nostalgia se reflejase en su voz. – También me salvó la vida otras veces. Y ahora lo haré yo por él. – dijo señalándole. – Me lo debes. – exigió. – Me lo debes por convertirme en un monstruo, por arrebatarme mi vida.  
- Solo te di algo mejor, la oportunidad de hacer algo grande. – se defendió ella sin comprender porque defendía a aquel vampiro.  
- No, me arrebataste todo lo que me importaba: mis amigos, mi familia… Me lo quitaste todo y me convertiste en alguien que no era, todo por tu estúpido plan de venganza contra tu familia. Me lo debes. – insistió. – Sálvale. – añadió al ver que Connor y Damon habían dejado de discutir y que el cazavampiros había encendido una de las cerillas.

Antes de que Esther pudiera contestar, Connor arrojó la cerilla al suelo y la gasolina prendió inmediatamente, levantando un muro de fuego en medio del zulo. Ambos fantasmas estaban en medio de las llamas pero eran totalmente inmunes, Damon, que no lo era tanto, no podía más que observar como las llamas se iban acercando a él mientras forcejeaba con sus cadenas, lo que quemaba la carne de sus manos y muñecas. Aunque el esfuerzo era inútil, Connor se había asegurado de que la muralla de fuego rodease a Damon y que fuese lo suficientemente ancha como para él que no pudiera escapar aunque consiguiese librarse de las cadenas. Damon también sabía esto pero a pesar de eso se las arregló para romper las cadenas, a pesar de eso ya no le quedaban esperanzas por lo que se resignó a su suerte y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Ayúdale! – gritó Ric al ver que las llamas estaban a punto de alcanzar la ropa empapada de su amigo.

Harta de su insistencia, Esther lo hizo para librarse de él, invocó a sus poderes y chasqueó los dedos, después Ric hizo el gesto que la liberaría, uno que había leído en uno de sus libros antiguos cuando estudiaban cosas sobre la familia Original y el espíritu de Esther volvió a su cuerpo, que estaba encerrado en un ataud.

Damon seguía sintiendo el calor de las llamas muy cerca de él pero no era un cobarde, por lo que abrió los ojos dispuesto a enfrentarse a la muerte con la imagen, de su gran amor, de Elena sonriéndole en su cabeza. Pero cuando lo hizo se encontró mirando a la puerta y con el fuego a su espalda, por lo que se quedó totalmente paralizado.

- ¡Sal de ahí idiota! – le gritó Ric en el oído y Damon se sobresaltó.

Salió de su ensimismamiento e ignoró los gritos de Connor, que había ocupado su lugar y ahora estaba atrapado allí, mientras salía de la celda.

- ¡Elena! – gritó en voz alta aguzando el oído caminando por las celdas, aunque era inútil, ya sabía de ante mano que la chica no estaba allí. A diferencia de los días anteriores, no la sentía allí, pero eso no le impedía revisarlo todo.

No encontrar absolutamente nada no hizo que doliera menos, porque además de no tener rastro de Elena tampoco lo tenía de Shane ni de sus intenciones. Y estaba seguro que éstas no eran buenas. Seguro de que no había peligro, iba distraído mientras salía del almacén. Hacía poco que había amanecido por lo que tuvo que volver de un salto nada más salir, se había olvidado de que el profesor le había robado el anillo. Atrapado allí hasta que cayera la noche y con los gritos de Connor de fondo, Damon se dejó caer contra la puerta y sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros esa carta de Elena que tenía a medio leer.


	12. Larga historia

**Capítulo 12: Larga historia**

_"No sé si llegarás a leer esto, pero creo que es la única forma en que podamos hablar de verdad. ¿Qué nos ha pasado Damon? ¿Cómo hemos acabado sin ni siquiera poder hablar cinco minutos sin discutir?_

_Pero tengo que hablar contigo, necesito hablar contigo y no quiero volver a fastidiar el momento con otra discusión absurda. Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que siento mucho lo que te dije de Ric, fue injusto y no tenía ningún derecho a decirte eso. Es tu vida y puedes estar con quien quieras y yo no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en eso, ya no lo tengo. Sé que fue una crueldad porque le echas de menos, igual que yo también lo hago, era tu amigo, mi familia, la tuya._

_Ojala pudiese borrar mis palabras, solo lo dije por rabia. Y tú mejor que nadie sabes porque, porque duele demasiado ver a la persona que quieres con otro._

_Y ya no puedo aguantarlo más, porque si me duele verte con Meredith, me duele mucho más que ya ni siquiera podamos hablar. Te quiero y te necesito en mi vida, seguramente lo he reconocido demasiado tarde, tú ya eres feliz con Meredith y no te estoy pidiendo que la dejes, eso sería demasiado incluso para mí. Prefiero tenerte como solo un amigo a estar como estamos ahora. Sé que soy egoísta al pedirte esto porque siempre he sido yo la que te ha hecho daño a ti, pero ahora soy yo la que necesita a alguien y tú siempre has estado aquí para mí, no sé a quién recurrir si tú me das la espalda._

_Necesito a mi amigo, al Damon que siempre me hacía reír y enfadar, el que siempre conseguía que me olvidase de mis problemas, fuesen los que fuesen, al que se sentaba conmigo en la ventana y podía contarle hasta el más ridículo de mis miedos al ser ahora una vampira y no se reía de mí porque lo entendía._

_Lo siento Damon, siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho, incluso aquello de lo que no tengo ni idea porque no sé porqué me tratas así, pero seguro que me lo merezco. Lo siento de verdad, perdóname Damon por favor._

_Elena. "_

Damon leyó y releyó con incredulidad la carta. Estaba empapado en gasolina y su ropa también, por lo que no tenía como secarse. Al leer mojaba el papel, desfigurando las letras y el propio papel, hasta que ya no pudo leerlo más. Pero eso daba igual, tenía las palabras demasiado grabadas a fuego en su mente.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Damon se ocultó de un saltó en las sombras para librarse de la luz del sol que se colaba por ahí, pero también para poder observar a la persona que entraba sin ser visto.

- Mer. – la llamó asombrado cuando la reconoció.  
- Damon. – le reconoció ella, girándose de golpe hacia donde le había escuchado.  
- Dios Meredith. – dijo el vampiro mientras salía de las sombras, caminando hacia ella, aliviado por ver al fin a alguien conocido.

Ella corrió hacia a él, pero Damon impidió que le abrazase sujetándola por los hombros con los brazos extendidos.

- Estoy lleno de gasolina. – se disculpó.  
- ¿Pero estás bien? – preguntó alarmada la doctora, examinándole de arriba abajo.  
- Sí. – para disimular lo agotado, física y mentalmente, que se encontraba, Damon la sonrió con toda la confianza que pudo y vio que al menos consiguió tranquilizarla un poco. - ¿Cómo me has encontrado? Si no te dije adónde iba. – se extrañó él.  
- No sabía que estabas aquí. En realidad, nosotros buscamos a Elena. – explicó la doctora y pudo ver como las pupilas del vampiro se dilataban por la sorpresa. Pero ese gesto duró un segundo, después Damon recuperó su autocontrol.  
- ¿A Elena? Y espera, ¿nosotros? ¿A quién has traído? ¿No será al profesor creepy? – preguntó tensando su cuerpo, preparándose para un posible ataque.  
- ¿A quién? – se extrañó ella. – No, he venido con Matt. Es el único que me ayuda, espera, le diré que entre.

Damon saltó hacia atrás, ocultándome más en las sombras cuando ella abrió más la puerta para llamar a Matt, sacando solo la cabeza fuera.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó girándose rápidamente, al ver su extraña actitud.

Por toda respuesta, Damon alzó las manos.

- Tu anillo… - dijo en voz baja identificando correctamente lo que faltaba allí.

Matt entró en ese momento interrumpiendo su conversación, cerrando la puerta tras sí a petición de un gesto de Meredith. Silencioso como un puma, Damon se movió por allí buscando un interruptor que sabía que había, porque en su primera conversación con Shane, el almacén estaba iluminado.

Matt parpadeó para acostumbrarse, desviando la mirada cuando el vampiro encendió la luz. Entonces le vio y parpadeó, esta vez por la sorpresa ya que no esperaba verle allí. Como había dicho Meredith, ellos iban buscando a Elena, no esperaban ver a Damon allí. Pero había algo más que llamó su atención, algo más sorprendente que la presencia del vampiro.

- ¿A qué huele aquí? – preguntó extrañado, frunciendo el ceño.  
- ¿Eso es carne quemada? – respondió incrédula la doctora un par de minutos después. No se había dando cuenta antes porque estaba mucho más preocupada por Damon y después se acostumbró, después de todo era médico y había visto y olido cosas peores.  
- Supongo que sí. – fue la respuesta de Damon, con la mirada perdida mientras recordaba lo cerca que había estado de morir. – Será Connor, intentó matarme. – explicó.

Meredith se cubrió la boca con las manos horrorizada al comprender lo que había pasado ahí. El olor a quemado, Damon cubierto de gasolina… no había que ser un lince para comprender que el cazavampiros había intentado quemarle vivo.

- No… - Damon la sujetó por los hombros, impidiéndole seguir y Meredith se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de bajar a las mazmorras del piso de abajo. – Aquí ya no hay nadie, lo he comprobado. – dijo el vampiro.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí Damon? – preguntó Matt que estaba totalmente desconcertado.  
- Vosotros primero, ¿cómo habéis llegado aquí? – contestó Damon sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.  
- Es una larga historia. – le advirtió Meredith que se sentó a su lado aunque sin llegar a tocarle.  
- Tenemos tiempo de sobra. – suspiró el vampiro. – Lo mío también es una larga historia.

Matt miró a Meredith y ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, entonces se sentó delante de ellos y empezó a hablar. Con ayuda de la doctora, que le contó cómo le había estado buscando cuando no la llamó ni apareció por ningún lado, Matt le explicó como habían tenido que recurrir a Bonnie y como lo único que habían sacado de ella fue un conjuro de localización. Pero no para él, si no para Elena, su amiga. Y por eso habían ido allí, hasta ese almacén a las afueras del pueblo.

Damon escuchaba todo esto con gesto muy serio y cuando fue su turno de hablar, lo hizo con voz monótona e impersonal, como si fuese algo que había leído y no lo que le había pasado a él. Les habló de todo, incluida su escapada milagrosa que no tenía ni idea de como pudo ocurrir. El único detalle que se guardó para sí mismo fue la carta y su contenido. No les había mentido al asegurarles que era una larga historia y para cuando acabó de hablar, estaba empezando a anochecer y por fin podía irse a casa, por lo que se puso en pie de un grácil salto.

- Vámonos. – dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica.

A ellos no les quedó más remedio que seguirle, sin haber asimilado aún del todo la historia del vampiro. Él se adelantó y se puso al volante del coche. El silencio fue su compañero durante el viaje y Damon se sintió menos cansado solo con ver la mansión de lejos.

Pero no iba a tener un poco de paz ni siquiera allí. Al acercarse más, distinguieron a una figura sentada en los escalones de la entrada. Se trataba de Caroline, con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos, el pelo manchado de barro y con algunas hojas enredadas en él, su ropa también estaba sucia y en sus uñas, siempre muy cuidadas, se veían restos de tierra.

- ¡Caroline! – con preocupación, Matt salió del coche y fue a arrodillarse ante su amiga.  
- Haz lo que creas conveniente. – le dijo Damon a Meredith. – Yo voy a darme una ducha. – añadió antes de pasar de largo y entrar en la mansión.

Estaba cansado, mentalmente agotado y aún tenía mucho en lo que pensar, ahora mismo Damon no podía ocuparse de los problemas de nadie más, ya tenía bastante con la desaparición de Elena y la alianza entre Connor y Shane. Se quitó toda la ropa en cuanto estuvo en su cuarto y después la tiró a la chimenea. La gasolina alimentó a las llamas e hizo que prendieran inmediatamente, sin detenerse más que unos segundos a contemplar las crepitantes llamas, Damon se metió bajo la ducha.

El agua caliente le hizo bien y se permitió el lujo de quedarse allí durante al menos media hora, fingiendo que los problemas no lo atormentaban, fingiendo que las cosas estaban bien y que su vida no estaba patas arriba.

Se envolvió la cintura con una toalla blanca y salió echándose el pelo mojado hacia atrás. Meredith estaba esperándole en su cama y se incorporó en cuanto le vio.

- Tenemos que hablar. – le dijo ella.  
- ¿Qué le pasa ahora a la Barbie? – preguntó con cansancio, sintiendo de nuevo el peso de los problemas sobre él, al menos había creído que podría contar con unos minutos de respiro más.  
- De todo, está como en shock. – suspiró ella, cambiando su expresión seria a una entristecida. – No te vas a creer lo que nos ha contado, bueno a mí no, a Matt. – reconoció apenada, Caroline ni siquiera había dejado que se acercase a ella. – Ayer encontró a su madre muerta en el aparcamiento de la comisaria. Lo siento, sé que os llevabais bien. – dijo poniéndole una mano en el brazo al ver como se entristecía el vampiro. – Después de eso, fue a buscar a Tyler ¡y también le encontró muerto! En el bosque, cerca de la mansión de su familia. Alguien le había arrancado el corazón.  
- ¿Quién?  
- No lo sabemos, ella tampoco lo sabe. Según le dijo a Matt, volvió a por el cuerpo de Liz y lo llevó al bosque junto al de Tyler. Los enterró allí, con sus propias manos y fue a buscar a la alcaldesa para darla la noticia. También estaba muerta Damon. – le explicó la doctora. - La cogió y también la enterró con los otros cuerpos. Después de eso estuvo vagando por el bosque hasta que acabó cerca de aquí y vino a buscar a tu hermano. Pero llegamos nosotros primero y eso es ya todo.  
- En resumen, que tenemos como mínimo a un asesino suelto. Qué bien. – soltó Damon con cinismo.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Damon? – le preguntó ella que confiaba en que él tuviese alguna idea.  
- Hay que llamarlos a todos, reunirlos aquí… quizá así descubramos la historia entera. – suspiró sin ganas, ya que no le apetecía meter a toda la panda de niñatos en su casa pero se trataba de un caso de fuerza mayor. – Voy a llamar a Stefan.  
- Yo llamaré a Jeremy y a Bonnie. – asintió ella, poniéndose en pie.

Antes de salir de la habitación, volvió a girarse hacia Damon que sostenía el móvil entre sus manos sin atreverse a llamar aún.

- Seguimos teniendo que hablar, esto no es lo que quería decirte. – le dijo.  
- Hablaremos mientras vienen. – accedió el vampiro.

A Damon le costó un poco, pero después de mandarle un mensaje a Stefan diciéndole que se trataba de la vida de Elena consiguió hablar con él. No le contó apenas nada, solo le dijo que había descubierto quien tenía secuestrada a Elena y que le necesitaba en la mansión para elaborar un plan.

- En un rato estarán aquí. – Meredith le sacó de sus pensamientos desde el marco de la puerta.  
- Stefan también. – respondió él, incorporándose. Le hizo gestos para que fuera a sentarse a su lado.

Meredith le miró, él ya se había vestido y la observaba con una mirada que no supo interpretar, enigmática e intensa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y subió las piernas, cruzándolas sobre la colcha.

Los dos se miraron un momento sin saber que decir, con ganas de hacer las cosas bien pero sin querer herir al otro ya que ambos tenían cosas que confesar.

- He estado muy preocupada por ti estos días. – empezó Meredith armándose de valor y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Sabes qué eres importante para mí, verdad?  
- Y tú lo eres para mí Mer. – respondió Damon inmediatamente. Ella alzó una mano para que la dejara hablar y el vampiro asintió.  
- Siempre serás importante, eres un buen amigo Damon, el mejor que he podido tener en estas circunstancias. Sé que yo te pedí esto, pero ya no creo que sea buena idea. – dijo la chica agachando levemente la cabeza.

Suavemente, Damon puso dos dedos debajo de su barbilla y la obligó a mirarla.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, pero lo intenté, te lo aseguro. – se excusó él, pensando que Meredith se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que él, que estaba demasiado enamorado de Elena y que no conseguía quitársela de la cabeza aunque lo intentase con uñas y dientes.  
- Lo sé. – le sonrió ella. – Lo has intentado y has sido un buen novio pero tú no eres él. – le reconoció. – Nunca serás él por mucho que lo queramos los dos. – Meredith hizo una pausa y aprovechó para coger una de sus manos, como él no la rechazó, le acarició la cara suavemente con la otra. – No quiero hacerte daño, Damon, es lo que menos quiero. Estos días pensé que te había perdido y aunque he estado muy preocupada, lo que sentía entonces ni fue ni un tercio de lo que sentí cuando perdí a Ric. – le explicó con dulzura. – Aún no estoy preparada para tener nada con nadie.  
- Lo entiendo. – dijo Damon con ternura, alzando su mano libre y acariciándole la mejilla. – Lo entiendo porque a mí me pasa algo parecido. Por mucho que lo odie, no puedo mentirme a mí mismo y cuando pensaba que iba a morir, solo pensaba en ella. – reconoció tristemente. – No es culpa tuya Mer.  
- Tampoco tuya Damon, lo hicimos lo mejor que supimos. – coincidió ella y Damon asintió ante esas palabras.  
- ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? – preguntó él.  
- Ya te lo dije aquella noche en el cementerio, seríamos amigos saliese como saliese esto. – afirmó la doctora.  
- Me alegro de no perderte Mer. – sonrió Damon  
- Damon, no me llames Mer. – le regañó suavemente ella y los dos supieron que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Damon se acercó para darle un beso tierno en la mejilla, poniendo así punto y final a su relación amorosa.

Ella también le sonrió agradecida, habría sido demasiado duro que le perdiera por hacerle demasiado daño pero él parecía habérselo tomado bien, opinando lo mismo que él y haciéndoselo más fácil.

Se quedaron un momento más así, hasta que escucharon la puerta de la mansión y supieron que los demás ya estaban allí. Con una última mirada en la que los dos supieron que las cosas estaban bien y que no había habido malos entendidos ni malos rollos, se levantaron y separaron sus manos para bajar con los demás. Ahora la prioridad de todos tendría que ser encontrar a Shane y liberar a Elena. Ya tendrían tiempo después para ocuparse del nuevo asesino que había en el pueblo. "Mystic Falls, el lugar donde nunca te aburres" pensó Damon de forma irónica mientras bajaba las escaleras en compañía de Meredith.


	13. Tú le mataste

**Capítulo 13: Tú le mataste…**

La aparición de Meredith y el vampiro en la sala cortaron los murmullos de golpe. Jeremy se calló y dejó de hablar con Bonnie, cuadrándose a su lado en el sillón. Caroline seguía junto a Matt, que la hablaba al oído de forma tranquilizadora y Stefan los miraba de reojo desde lejos. Él era el único que estaba sentado solo, por lo que Damon fue a sentarse a su lado. Inmediatamente Stefan se levantó con la excusa de dejarle sitio a Meredith junto a su hermano, pero la verdad era que no era capaz de estar tan cerca de él y hacer como si nada.

Todos miraron a Damon de forma interrogante y Meredith le puso la mano en el muslo en gesto de apoyo ya que sabía lo difícil que era todo para él.

- El profesor creepy ha secuestrado a Elena. – les soltó directamente y vio el desconcierto en las caras de todos.  
- No puede ser. – le defendió directamente Bonnie.  
- ¿Por qué? – la interrogó Damon.  
- Porque yo lo sabría. Si estuviese haciendo una cosa así, yo lo sabría. – repitió la bruja.

Al escuchar esto Jeremy se apartó un poco de ella, dolido.

- ¿Entonces tú sabías en que andaban Connor y él? – siguió preguntando el vampiro, haciendo una seña a los demás para que no intervinieran en el debate.  
- ¿Connor? – la expresión desconcertada de la chica no dejaba lugar a dudas y a pesar de que la situación no era la propicia, Damon sonrió levemente por su pequeño triunfo. Bonnie no tenía ni idea de eso, siempre había creído que Shane y ella trabajaban solos, no que hubiera un tercero más.  
- Tu querido profesor creepy y nuestro amigo 007 secuestraron a Elena y después intentaron matarme. Lo siento brujita, pero todos tenemos secretos. Lo único bueno es que 007 ya es historia, caput. – comentó Damon, lo que hizo que Stefan se removiera detrás de él, incómodo. – Shane tiene a Elena, no sé porqué ni lo que ha estado haciendo con ella. – añadió sombrío. – Pero no podemos permitirlo. Y además tenemos otro problema, hay un asesino suelto. Primero encontraremos a Elena y después nos encargaremos de eso.  
- ¿Y qué propones? – preguntó Caroline, evidentemente molesta porque se dejase en segundo plano lo que para ella era más importante, encontrar al asesino de su novio y su madre.  
- Para eso os he llamado a todos, para ver que se nos ocurre. – contestó el vampiro y les dejó pensar, desplazando la mirada de uno a otro. Al único que no podía ver era a Stefan, ya que estaba detrás de él, solo notaba como se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón.  
- Hay que encontrar a Shane. Eso es lo obvio. – dijo Matt para romper el silencio.  
- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? ¿Un hechizo? – preguntó Meredith mirando a Bonnie que se encogió de hombros sin saber su magia funcionaría para encontrarle a él.  
- Hay que encontrar la caravana de Connor. – los interrumpió Jeremy, con la vista clavada en la chimenea encendida del amplio salón en el que estaban.  
- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? – preguntó Caroline.  
- Con Shane no creo… pero con Connor creo que mi magia si funcionará. – dijo Bonnie jugando con las cuentas de uno de sus collares con nerviosismo. – Pero necesito algo suyo, ya lo sabéis.

Meredith le dio un codazo a Damon y le susurró algo al oído. El vampiro asintió pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Stefan que sí les había escuchado, se les adelantó.

- ¿Y en el bosque? ¿Vosotros sabéis donde está, no?  
- Hace mucho que no está allí. – le contestó Jeremy. – Es perder el tiempo. Estará fuera del pueblo.  
- ¿Y tú cómo estás seguro? – preguntó Damon con recelo. Él estaba de acuerdo con Jeremy pero quería saber como el chico estaba tan seguro, ya que él no les había dado ni un solo detalle de lo que había pasado cuando Shane y Connor le atraparon.

El joven se removió nervioso en su asiento cuando todas las miradas se clavaron en él y volvió a clavar la mirada en la chimenea, en el punto donde estaba el espíritu que solo él podía ver. Ric le hacía gestos de negación con la cabeza para que no le delatase.

- Solo es de sentido común. Si de verdad ha hecho eso, no creo que haya sido tan idiota como para quedarse aquí, al alcance de todos. Yo huiría. – disimuló él, lo que pareció contentar a todos que empezaron a debatir posibles escondites, eso sí, cerca de allí.

Ric no paraba de vigilar a Stefan y eso provocaba que Jeremy los mirase a ambos alternativamente, extrañado.

- Se acabó. – dijo de repente Damon, poniéndose en pie de golpe, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa. - ¿Quién es? ¿Con quién estás hablando? – dijo amenazante, cogiendo al chico por el cuello de su camiseta.  
- Ni se te ocurra decírselo. – negó Ric haciéndole gestos.

Jeremy intentó soltarse pero Damon solo afianzó más su agarre.

- ¡Qué me contestes! – gruñó enseñándole los colmillos.

Un segundo después caía al suelo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, doliéndose. Meredith empujó a Bonnie para desconcentrarla y la migraña cesó. El vampiro gruñó desde el suelo.

- ¡Me tenéis harto! – gritó Jeremy que ya había recuperado su ritmo de respiración normal. – Así no avanzamos nada y no sabemos lo que le están haciendo a mi hermana. – se desesperó.  
- Yo sí lo sé. – dijo Ric haciendo que el joven se girase para mirarlo de frente.  
- ¿El qué? ¿Qué le hacen? – preguntó desesperado, olvidándose de todos los que le rodeaban.  
- ¿Con quién habla? – le susurró la doctora a Damon, que se había puesto a su lado cuando se levanto.  
- No tengo ni idea, ¿con una de las novias cadáver? – aventuró el vampiro de la misma forma.

Ric sonrió por el humor de su amigo, pero Jeremy siguió interrogándolo, avanzando paso a paso hacia él.

- ¿Qué la hacen? Ric, ¿qué la han hecho? – le delató sin darse cuenta.  
- ¿Ric? – Damon se acababa de quedar pálido, como si no le corriese nada de sangre por las venas y Meredith no estaba mucho mejor que él.  
- Joder Jer. – masculló al verse descubierto, negando con la cabeza. – Necesito hablar con Damon. – añadió cruzándose de brazos al ver que no tenía arreglo.

El joven le pegó una patada al sofá por la frustración, soltando después un quejido de dolor.

- ¿Qué… qué dice? – titubeó Damon, lo que sorprendió a todos, ya que nunca habían visto a aquel arrogante y cínico vampiro dudar.  
- Que solo hablará contigo. – dijo sombrío.  
- Ella puede ayudarnos. – Ric se adelantó a la pregunta de su amigo, señalando a Bonnie con decisión.  
- Lo hará, ¿verdad Bonnie? – afirmó Jeremy con una mezcla de decisión y de necesidad.

Fue necesario un rato para que todos entendieran lo que estaba pasando, pero al final lograron organizarse. Damon, Jeremy y Bonnie subieron a la habitación del vampiro. Ric llevaba razón, la bruja conocía un hechizo que podía hacer temporalmente corpóreo a un espíritu siempre que estuviese atado a algo… o a alguien. Y en este caso, Ric estaba atado a Damon.

Bonnie nunca lo había probado y estaba algo recelosa, pero ni Jeremy ni Damon la dieron más opción. El vampiro esperó con nerviosismo, sentado en la cama mientras ellos preparaban la habitación cuchicheando entre ellos. Por fin todo estuvo terminado, las velas ardían y las hierbas estaban listas. Bonnie le dio una infusión de olor desagradable y sabor repugnante que el vampiro se bebió sin poder evitar una muesca de asco. La bruja le miró resignada antes de sentarse en el centro de la habitación, cogiendo las manos de Jeremy para utilizar parte de su energía si fuese necesario y empezó a recitar su conjuro.

Damon no era de los que tenían mucha paciencia en las situaciones límites y para él, esta lo era, por lo que estaba a punto de saltar de la cama para interrumpir cuando empezaron a ser visibles los contornos borrosos de una figura humana. Petrificado, se quedó contemplando cómo se dibujaba ante él la silueta de su mejor amigo.

- Hola colega. – le sonrió su amigo, ya claramente visible para él.  
- Ric… - murmuró Damon.  
- Me alegro de verte pero esto tendrá que ser rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo. – dijo el espíritu. – Y yo tengo mucho que contarte, demasiado quizá. – suspiró pensando que no le daría tiempo a contarle todo de la forma en que quería hacerlo.  
- Dejadnos solos. – ordenó Damon sacando voz de donde no la tenía.

Bonnie y Jeremy obedecieron sin rechistar y les dejaron solos en la habitación. Los dos amigos, que no habían movido ni un músculo, se lanzaron a abrazarse en cuanto estuvieron solos. El hechizo de Bonnie también hacía que Ric fuese tangible y que los dos amigos pudiesen compartir ese último instante de camaradería que tanta falta les hacía.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – acertó a preguntar Damon cuando se separaron.  
- Ahora no Damon, hay cosas más importantes que eso. – negó Ric sin dejar de mirarle con una mezcla de cariño y nostalgia. – Ahora solo importa Elena.

El vampiro asintió y Ric continuó hablando.

- Shane quiere acabar con los vampiros, por eso se alió con Connor. Lo único que cambia es su manera de actuar. Connor prefiere cazarlos uno a uno pero Shane quiere matarlos de golpe, sin mancharse las manos. Por eso están investigando algo, no sé el qué, pero le hacen algo al veneno de hombre lobo. ¿Te acuerdas de Jules? – le preguntó y Damon asintió sombrío, se acordaba demasiado bien de esa loba. – Shane conoce a un lobo errante, igual que ella, es él quien les proporciona su propio veneno a cambio de bastante dinero. No sé lo que le hacen, pero tienen montado un pequeño laboratorio dentro de esa caravana, de ahí obtienen dos tipos de líquidos. Uno muy oscuro que descartan y otro transparente que almacenan. De este obtienen muy poco pero ese es el que utilizan para sus pruebas…

Damon le contemplaba sin entender porque su amigo le decía que no tenían tiempo y después le soltaba tanto rollo.

- Está bien. – suspiró Ric al darse cuenta y le resumió la cosa. – Es un veneno para los vampiros, si un vampiro lo toma pierde el control de sus decisiones, solo actúa por instinto. Para los humanos es inocuo y lo que están haciendo es intentar modificarlo para que sea mucho más mortal que el veneno de hombre lobo, que si un vampiro lo toma, que caiga fulminado o que se suicide él mismo. Les oí hablar sobre esto. En cuanto lo tengan irán pueblo por pueblo y lo mezclaran con el agua. Será la extinción de los vampiros, porque al contaminar el agua eso pasará a la sangre de los humanos y también de los animales, no podréis alimentaros. Os matarán de hambre o por el veneno. – le explicó.  
- ¿Pierde el control? – preguntó Damon tragando saliva, recordando la noche que Elena atacó a su hermano.  
- Sí… fue Shane. Shane está utilizando a Elena como conejillo de indias desde que descubrió por casualidad que ella es una vampira. Todas esas muertes, fue Elena por culpa de Shane. – le reveló y entonces empezó a notar que su tiempo se acababa, que la fuerza que le ataba allí era cada vez más débil. – Mierda. – murmuró aún tenía mucho que decir. – Damon, escúchame bien. No te fíes de nadie, hay muchos intereses cruzados aquí. Y lucha por Elena. – añadió sintiendo que se quedaba sin fuerzas.  
- Te echo de menos colega. – Damon decidió dejar de lado las miles de preguntas que tenía y ser sincero, porque no había podido despedirse de su amigo en condiciones cuando murió y prefería aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía ahora.  
- Yo también te echo de menos colega. – se despidió Ric sonriéndole con aplomo. - ¿Podrías irte? – le pidió con timidez. – Ya me has visto morir demasiadas veces, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo. – le explicó con tristeza.

Intentando ocultar tras una presa de altura industrial sus descontroladas emociones, Damon bajó al salón para poner al día a los demás. Era la hora de pensar un plan y él sabía lo que debían hacer.

La seguridad con la que entró hizo que todos le escucharan con atención cuando él empezó a explicarse. Él no podía salir ya que no tenía su anillo, así que no le quedaba más remedio que ser el cerebro de la operación desde la mansión. Y sintiéndose totalmente impotente los contempló marcharse en dos grupos.

Matt y Bonnie iban camino del almacén donde Shane había secuestrado a Damon y a Elena. Las cenizas de Connor estaban allí y eso les serviría para localizar la caravana del cazavampiros mediante un hechizo. Stefan, Meredith, Caroline y Jeremy habían ido a buscar armas para todos, preparados para salir hacia el sitio que les dijeran sus amigos.

A través de una de las cortinas, Damon perdió los coches de vista y le pegó un puñetazo a uno de los muebles, destrozándolo por la impotencia de sentirse inútil. Bajó a por un par de bolsas de sangre para estar al máximo de fuerzas, en cuanto oscureciese se marcharía y se uniría a los demás. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando sintió que tiraban de él, introduciéndole en las sombras…

El hechizo funcionó a la perfección y en apenas minutos Bonnie consiguió adivinar la ubicación exacta de Shane y su camioneta. Matt llamó a Stefan para contárselo y ambos grupos pusieron rumbo allí, se trataba de un pueblo que estaba a un par de horas de distancia de Mystic Falls.

Shane esperaba nervioso e impaciente sentado en los escalones de la caravana, en el interior de la misma una apagada Elena estaba acurrucada sobre sí misma. No habían sido necesarias más amenazas para que no diera problemas, con la sola mención del nombre de Damon y enseñarle un teléfono móvil, Elena había adoptado un comportamiento casi autista.

Connor llevaba mucho retraso y no estaba dispuesto a darle más de doce horas de margen, tiempo que ya casi había pasado. Shane estaba seguro de que algo había salido mal, era la única explicación para la tardanza.

- Seguro que se ha entretenido torturando a ese idiota. – masculló para sí mismo.

Entonces oyó ruidos y una figura masculina salió del bosque cercano. Se levantó de golpe pero se encontró con Stefan, desafiante y dolido.

- Tú le mataste… Mataste a mi hermano y pagarás por ello. – fue lo único que le dijo mientras disminuía la distancia entre ellos, enseñándole los colmillos.


	14. Traición

**Capítulo 14: Traición**

Shane le contempló con incredulidad, ¿qué estaba diciendo Stefan? Claro que le había matado, esa era la idea, los vampiros debían morir y Damon era uno de ellos. Además ese era el trato al que Connor había llegado con ellos, que por lo que el cazavampiros le había contado, había sido idea del propio Stefan. No entendía de que se extrañaba ahora.

Pero lo entendió en cuanto vio quienes aparecieron detrás de él, con actitud decidida y amenazante.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te tienes que traer ayuda? – preguntó con actitud burlona poniéndose en pie.  
- Sabemos que tienes a Elena. Suéltala. – gruñó a un par de pasos de distancia, ignorando su provocación.

Detrás de él, Caroline, Meredith y Jeremy le flanqueaban enseñando sus armas.

- No me dais ningún miedo. – rió Shane. – Y de vuestra amiguita, lo siento pero no va a poder ser. – añadió haciendo una mueca. – Hicimos un trato y se viene conmigo. Lo entiendes, ¿no Stefan? – terminó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

El vampiro se puso nervioso y miró a Caroline de reojo.

- Creo que eres tú quien no entiende de tratos. – la voz de Klaus surgió desde el otro lado de Shane, que retrocedió un paso para entrar en el interior de la caravana donde no podría entrar ningún vampiro sin ser invitado.

Damon se golpeó contra la pétrea pared de la mazmorra por el impulso y también por la sorpresa. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la piel pálida y la mandíbula casi desencajada mientras contemplaba desde el suelo a un enfadado Ric.

- ¿Pero yo no te dije que no te fiases de nadie? – le reclamó cruzando los brazos.  
- ¿Ric? – alucinó Damon y extendió el brazo para tocarle y comprobar si era real.

Él retrocedió un paso para que no lo hiciera mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Si me tocas me será más difícil aguantar aquí y hay mucho que aún no sabes. – explicó el espíritu.  
- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó el vampiro aún sin salir de su asombro.  
- Porque aquí están pasando muchas cosas de las que nadie tiene ni idea y antes había demasiados oídos indiscretos. Escucha, si te dije que no te fiases de nadie fue porque aquí cada uno juega por sus propios intereses. No, no te levantes. – le indicó haciéndole un gesto con la mano. – Stefan está buscando la cura para el vampirismo y se ha aliado con Klaus. No es todo. – Damon hizo un gesto de incredulidad pero su amigo le paró porque aún no había terminado, de hecho, ni siquiera había empezado. – Connor también estaba ahí metido, fue él quien mató a Liz y a los demás. Stefan y Klaus le ayudaron, lo siento. – le dijo apenado porque sabía lo mucho que le iba a doler eso a Damon.  
- Será traidor… - dijo Damon apretando los puños con rabia.  
- No solo él, Connor les estaba traicionando, su intención nunca fue encontrar la cura. Connor, como Shane, solo quería acabar con los vampiros, ya te lo conté antes. Les engañaron. Damon, yo… el trato que tenían con Connor… era la cura para Stefan, Elena, Klaus y Caroline, que se marcharían del pueblo. Al resto… os iban a matar.

El vampiro bajó la cabeza, asimilando la información.

- Fue idea de Stefan. – añadió Ric muy bajito y a pesar de todo el dolor que le producía, se agachó para abrazar a su amigo, que se cubrió el rostro con una mano.  
- No podía no contártelo, lo siento mucho Damon. – continuó su amigo, separándose. – Pero también tengo algo que te animará, algo bueno.  
- Dispara. – dijo Damon apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, cabizbajo porque su propio hermano le hubiese vendido para que le matasen.  
- Es Elena. La sangre que Shane te quitó, la utilizaron para alimentarla a ella y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que te tenían. Hizo un trato con Shane.  
- Shane, el señor de los tratos. – bufó Damon, interrumpiéndole.  
- Calla. – rió al ver que al menos su amigo conservaba su humor ácido. - ¿No quieres saber lo que hizo Elena?

El recuerdo de la carta golpeó con fuerza la memoria del vampiro, que asintió, indeciso.

- Se entregó a Shane a cambio de que te soltara. – confesó dejándole boquiabierto de nuevo. - Y no es todo, la última vez que te dejaron inconsciente fue porque ella quería verte. Ella no sabía que también la estaban engañando y después iban a intentar matarte. – entonces se permitió sonreír al recordar el momento tan íntimo del que había sido testigo. – Ya sé que siempre he sido un poco reacio a lo tuyo con Elena pero después de ese discurso… solo un idiota puede negarlo, que declaración más bonita.

El vampiro negó con la cabeza sin creerse que Elena pudiera habérsele declarado.

- Damon, fue absolutamente precioso, si lo hubieses escuchado… bueno, si lo hubieses escuchado, ahora mismo serías la sombra de Elena, no te separarías ni para ir al baño. – rió su amigo algo avergonzado.  
- No te creo. – respondió Damon volviendo a negar con la cabeza.  
- ¿Y yo para qué te iba a mentir Damon? Y menos ahora. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Elena. Aún sigo sin entender que haces aquí en vez de ir a por ella.  
- No puedo salir, Shane me robó el anillo. – dijo con amargura levantando las manos para que viera que no lo llevaba. – Gracias por recordarme que ahora mismo soy un inútil.  
- Claro que lo eres. – le sorprendió Ric. – Te quedas aquí lamentándote, claro que eres un inútil. – le reprendió. - ¿Desde cuándo has dejado que una tontería así te detenga?

Damon fue a defenderse pero se interrumpió antes de decir ni una palabra.

- Llevas razón. – dijo poniéndose en pie, con una idea en mente.  
- Damon, espera. – le paró Ric al ver la decisión con la que él iba a salir de allí. – Gracias por cuidar tan bien de Mer.  
- ¿No te ha molestado? – se avergonzó Damon buscando su mirada.  
- Solo intentabas cuidarla y salir adelante. – respondió su amigo. - ¿Me harías un favor? Dile a Mer que la quiero pero que no puede seguir aferrándose a mí, que tiene que seguir adelante. ¿Podrías decírselo de mi parte?  
- Claro colega. – sonrió Damon. – Por supuesto que lo haré.  
- Gracias Damon, tú sí que eres un buen amigo, el mejor. Esta vez sí me voy, ahora de verdad. – le sonrió y dejó luchar contra las fuerzas que tiraban de él para arrancarle de tierra.

Damon se obligó a sonreír al amigo que se marchaba, guardando esa imagen en su memoria antes de salir disparado a uno de los estudios en busca de un plano de túneles subterráneos de la ciudad, resto de antiguas canalizaciones. Estaba seguro de que por ellos podría al menos salir de la ciudad y estar más cerca de Shane para salir disparado a velocidad vampírica en cuanto anocheciese.

Shane alargó la mano, cogiendo un pequeño aparatito que lanzaba dardos cargados con su veneno y volvió a salir. Tenía otro parecido para la otra mano, que en vez de veneno llevaba dosis muy altas de tranquilizantes. Con eso podía enfrentarse tanto a vampiros como a humanos, no les tenía miedo, por lo que volvió a salir para encontrarse con que todos se habían unido, formando un grupo delante de la puerta de la caravana.

Los evaluó un momento en silencio y decidió atacar antes de que lo hicieran ellos, con rapidez le disparó uno de los dardos con veneno a Klaus, el que consideraba más peligroso. Y uno de calmantes a Jeremy, que cayó al suelo a plomo. Inmediatamente Meredith se guardó su arma y corrió a ayudar al chico, al que se llevó de allí.

- Dos menos. – rió Shane, alzando la cabeza desafiante.  
- Nosotros no caeremos tan fácil. –dijo Caroline con decisión.  
- ¿Seguro? ¿Sabes una cosa, rubia? Si me matas, nunca sabrás quién es el asesino de tu madre ni de tu querido novio. – dijo dejándola petrificada.  
- No le hagas ni caso Car, está intentando engañarnos. – intervino Stefan con nerviosismo.  
- Claro Stefan, ¿por qué tú de engaños sabes mucho, verdad? – respondió Shane de forma sarcástica.

La vampira empezó a ponerse nerviosa, desesperada por saber más y queriendo interrogar a Shane en vez de matarlo como era su intención. Stefan empezó a intentar razonar con ella para que se calmara, pero Caroline se quedó muda de repente. Cuando el cuerpo de la rubia cayó al suelo puedo ver el boquete ensangrentado de su espalda y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con un impasible Klaus que estaba dejando caer al suelo el corazón que le acababa de arrancar.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – gritó Stefan, aún alucinando.  
- No se callaba. – respondió Klaus encogiéndose de hombros. El Original estaba bajo los efectos del veneno que le hacía actuar solo por instinto, y su instinto le había dicho que acabase con aquella pesada que además tenía voz de pito.  
- Pero es Caroline. – insistió Stefan mirando el cuerpo de su amiga.  
- ¿Y qué? – Klaus no parecía entender la situación. – Esto es un aburrimiento, creo que me voy a ir a Europa, eso es mucho más animado. – sonrió maléficamente, como un autentico psicópata, poniéndole a Stefan los pelos de punta.

Shane se reía abiertamente de ellos y su ataque fallido mientras se metía en la caravana. Pero se había olvidado de algo importante. Elena estaba allí y era una vampira. Lo había oído todo y se lanzó sobre él.

- ¿Has matado a Damon? – preguntó acusatoriamente sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Shane sonrió de forma diabólica y le lanzó un dardo, pero por los nervios de la situación se equivocó y le lanzó un calmante. Se revolvió para librarse de ella y lo consiguió momentáneamente. Enfadada, Elena le lanzó contra una de las paredes, derribando la mesa y el equipo de destilación que usaban para preparar su veneno.

El profesor se clavó algunos de los cristales y levantó el brazo con algo de dificultad para defenderse. El dardo de veneno alcanzó a Elena en el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, donde se clavaron los siguientes, mezcla de veneno y calmantes, que Shane disparó con desesperación al ver que eso no conseguía parar a la enfurecida Elena.

Ella rugió por la rabia y el dolor pero consiguió enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello, directamente en la yugular, como Damon la había enseñado en su momento. No paró hasta que le desangró utilizando todas sus fuerzas. Después cayó desmayada sobre su cuerpo por la alta mezcla de veneno y calmantes que corría por sus venas.

- ¿Pero qué estáis haciendo? – Damon salió del bosque de detrás de la caravana y vio a su hermano discutiendo con  
Klaus, con el cuerpo de Caroline en el suelo entre ellos. - ¿Y qué hace este aquí? – preguntó señalando al Original.

Había aprovechado para desplazarse por los bosques que eran bastante densos hasta que se fue el sol y ya pudo utilizar las carreteras para llegar antes. ¿Y para encontrarse con qué? Con qué como siempre nadie le hacía ni caso y habían pasado olímpicamente del plan que les había explicado.

De lejos vio a Meredith inclinada sobre el cuerpo de Jeremy y se acercó a ellos para preguntar porque no quería ni mirar a Stefan.

- No tengo ni idea, me he dedicado a atenderle. – explicó señalando a Jeremy. – Está bien, no le ha pasado nada, solo está incosciente. – se apresuró a tranquilizarle.  
- ¿Habéis visto a Elena? – preguntó ansioso el vampiro.  
- No, lo siento Damon.

Por si acaso, Damon preguntó a su hermano.

- ¿Habéis encontrado a Elena? – le preguntó sin acercarse mucho porque no sabía si iba a ser capaz de controlarse.  
- No. – reaccionó Stefan que pasó a ignorar a Klaus, quien se marchó caminando de allí tranquilamente. – Shane se ha metido en la caravana.

Los dos irrumpieron dentro y se encontraron con la imagen de la pelea. Las sábanas de la única cama revueltas, la mesa destrozada y todo lleno de los cristales del equipo de destilación. Pero sobre todo, ambos vampiros se fijaron en el cuerpo ensangrentado de Shane y el cuerpo inerte de Elena sobre él.

- ¡Elena! – gritaron los dos, abalanzándose sobre ella.

Damon llegó el primero y se apresuró a buscar algún signo de vida. Pareció encontrarlo porque la tomó en brazos para sacarla de allí, sin cambiar la expresión preocupada de su rostro.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Stefan, siguiéndole.

Damon se limitó a ignorarle y fue hasta donde Meredith.

- ¿Tenéis el coche no? – la preguntó y ella se apresuro a asentir. – Me la llevo, pásate por casa cuando lleguéis. – la dijo y continuó su camino.

Utilizó su velocidad vampírica para llevarla hasta su casa más rápidamente de lo que podría hacer en coche. Ignoró a Stefan durante todo el camino, ya que para su fastidio, su hermano no se había despegado de él. Se hartó cuando vio que también iba a seguirle dentro de la mansión.

- ¿Adónde te crees que vas, Stefan? – le dijo de mala gana, apretando aún más a Elena contra su pecho.  
- A casa. – respondió él sin entender la actitud de su hermano.  
- No. – le cortó Damon negando con la cabeza. – No te pienses que voy a dejar que vengas aquí como si nada después de lo que has hecho.  
- Ya sé que no seguimos el plan pero es que la cosa se descontroló. – empezó a explicarse Stefan, pero Damon le interrumpió.  
- No me vengas con esas, lo sé todo Stefan. Lo de la cura, el trato con Connor, las muertes, la traición. – enumeró alzando las cejas. – No seas cínico, no puedes volver aquí.  
- También es mi casa Damon. Y si lo sabes, también sabrás que lo hice por Elena. – se defendió el menor.  
- Mientes. Lo hiciste por ti, ni se te ocurra meter a Elena en esto. – le espetó Damon con desprecio. – Da gracias que me interese más Elena que darte tu merecido. Pero yo no pienso compartir nada contigo, si no te vas tú, lo haré yo.  
- Pues vete tú. No serás capaz de hacerlo, igual que no fuiste capaz de evitar meterte entre nosotros cuando me eligió a mí. No sabes perder, nunca has sabido. – le acusó logrando que Damon le enseñase los colmillos.  
- Eso es mentira, nunca me metí entre vosotros. Bah, da igual, es como hablar con una pared. – Damon se dio media vuelta y entró en la mansión con Elena.

La llevó hasta la habitación que ella había decidido ocupar pero no la dejó en la cama. La vampira estaba cubierta de sangre y suciedad por su cautiverio por lo que primero la llevó al baño y, con delicadeza, la desnudó mientras la metía bajo la ducha. La vistió sin que ella recuperase aún el conocimiento y la dejó en la cama, bien tapada con las sábanas.

Se paró un momento en el marco de la puerta y se despidió en silencio desde allí. Después fue a su habitación para recoger sus cosas. Media hora después, Stefan contempló desde la ventana de su habitación como Damon salía de la casa con una maleta y una mochila al hombro. También le vio guardarlo todo en su coche y marcharse de allí, con rumbo desconocido.


	15. No me dejes

**Capítulo 15: No me dejes.**

Elena empezó a despertar llevándose una mano a la cabeza, que sentía como si la tuviese llena de algodones y no conseguía recordar donde estaba. Stefan estaba sentado frente a ella, con los codos sobre las rodillas y mirándola con intensidad. Esto le recordó tanto a otra situación, cuando había despertado por primera vez como vampira, que no pudo evitar mirar el alfeizar de la ventana, buscándole. Pero Damon no estaba allí.

Damon no estaba allí y nada era igual. No estaba en su cuarto si no en uno de la mansión Salvatore, Stefan ya no era su novio y su corazón no saltaba en su pecho emocionado de verle y por encima de todo, Damon no estaba allí con su sonrisa irónica y su actitud sarcástica para hacerla reír. Estaba Meredith, la novia del vampiro, pero a pesar de todo, se alegró de verla porque era una conexión con él, porque Damon estaba muerto.

- ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado con Shane? – preguntó desorientada.  
- Tú mataste a Shane. – respondió Stefan, adelantándose a la doctora. - ¿No te acuerdas? Te secuestró.  
- Sí… recuerdo que os escuché hablar afuera… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar que había escuchado que Damon estaba muerto. – Shane me engañó así que cuando entré, le ataqué y le maté. Es lo que se merecía. –Stefan se echó un poco hacia atrás al escucharla hablar así, tan… tan Damon y tan distinta a su Elena. – Después de eso no recuerdo nada. ¿Me trajisteis vosotros? – preguntó mirándoles alternativamente.

Ellos respondieron a la vez.

- Sí.  
- No.  
- ¿Sí o no? – preguntó sin entender nada.  
- No. – esta vez Meredith se adelantó, consiguiendo la atención de Elena. – Nosotros no fuimos, Damon te trajo.  
- ¿Damon? Eso no puede ser. – murmuró abriendo mucho los ojos. – Él está muerto. Tú se lo dijiste a Shane. – acusó mirando a Stefan.  
- Connor casi le mató pero se libró por los pelos. – siguió explicando la doctora. – Pero necesitábamos que Shane creyera que sí, que habían tenido éxito y que de verdad le habían matado. Por eso lo dijo Stefan.  
- ¿Y qué pasó con Connor? ¿Sigue suelto? – se interesó Elena, ahora mucho más tranquila, sintiendo que su corazón casi parecía latir de nuevo al descubrir que Damon no había muerto, que había caído en la trampa que le habían tendido los otros a Shane.  
- Muerto, como Shane. Ya se acabó la pesadilla. – le sonrió Meredith para animarla.

Aliviada, Elena se dejó caer sobre la cara, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

- Por fin. – murmuraba.

Fue entonces cuando la tensión y la adrenalina empezaron a desaparecer de su cuerpo y, principalmente, cuando las suaves mangas de la camisa que llevaba tocaron su piel, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida.

Únicamente llevaba puesta una camisa masculina de color negro y debajo su ropa interior de color rojo. Pero fue la camisa lo que llamó su atención, porque ella la conocía muy bien. Se trataba de la camisa favorita de Damon, la misma que ella le había quitado y que aún no la había devuelto.

- ¿Mi ropa… quién? – empezó a preguntar incorporándose.  
- Damon. – contestó Stefan con sequedad después de que Meredith negara, indicando que ella no había sido.  
Elena se quedó blanca. Damon la había vestido con su propia camisa, con la misma que llevaba tantos días buscando, ¿por qué lo habría hecho? "Seguramente porque la ha encontrado aquí al buscar ropa y es su forma de decirte que lo sabe" Le contestó su subconsciente. Pero entonces… ¿por qué no estaba allí? ¿El descubrimiento de la camisa habría aumentado su enfado hasta tal punto qué no quería ni verla?  
- ¿Y Damon? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa, sin saber muy bien a cuál de los dos mirar.  
- Damon se ha ido, Elena. – afirmó Stefan, dolido por lo afectada que parecía por la no presencia de su hermano.  
- No puede ser. – negó ella, incrédula.  
- ¿Por qué no puede ser, Elena? ¿Por qué no? – la interrogó un enfadado Stefan, levantándose de golpe.  
- Porque él no se iría sin más, porque él no es un cobarde. – le respondió alzando la cabeza, de forma desafiante y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo, de que ella sí que iba a hacer eso. – No es un cobarde, yo sí, pero él no. No se puede haber ido.  
- Tú no eres mi Elena, ya no sé ni quién eres. – negó Stefan despacio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. – Solo sé una cosa y es que Damon sí que se ha ido, yo mismo le vi meter todas sus cosas en el coche e irse. Cree lo que quieras. – le soltó antes de desaparecer.  
- No se puede haber ido. – le contestó Elena con decisión, sabiendo que Stefan la escucharía lo quisiera o no.

Saltó de la cama ante la mirada apenada de Meredith que sabía muy bien que Damon sí se había ido porque el propio vampiro la había llamado un rato antes de que Elena despertase.

La vampira corrió por la casa hasta la habitación de Damon, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Allí se encontró con que el armario estaba abierto y completamente vacío. Se quedó completamente paralizada y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

- Lo siento Elena. – apareció Meredith por detrás. – Pero es verdad que Damon se ha marchado. No podía quedarse aquí o haría una locura. – explicó cuando Elena se giró hacia ella.  
- ¿Pero adónde se ha ido? – sollozó Elena. - ¿Y te ha dejado aquí? No me lo creo.

Meredith no contestó, ella sí que sabía donde había ido Damon pero él le había pedido que no se lo dijera a nadie, que quería estar solo.

- No puedo decírtelo. – negó apenada. – Pero si Damon quisiera que lo supieras, te habría dado una pista. – intentó animarla.  
- No me ha dejado nada. – volvió a sollozar.  
- ¿Estás segura de eso? – preguntó la doctora, después buscó algo en su bolsillo. – Toma, para que puedas encontrarle. – añadió extendiendo la mano.

Elena contempló asombrada lo que Meredith le tendía, su anillo y el de Damon.

- Se los quité al cuerpo de Shane. Pensé que os interesaría recuperarlos.  
- Gracias. – se obligó a sonreír Elena, mientras se ponía su anillo, apretando el de Damon en su otra palma.  
- Una cosa más, Jeremy resultó herido en la pelea pero no fue nada, solo le alcanzó un calmante. Le he dejado en casa de Matt, él cuidará de Jeremy y le he pedido que me avise si cambia algo. – le explicó la doctora, lista para marcharse de allí. - Y por cierto Elena, Damon y yo… solo somos amigos. – le aclaró desde el marco de la puerta.

Elena se quedó un momento asimilándolo y después se dejó caer en la que hasta ahora había sido la cama de Damon. Le entristeció comprobar que aún olía a él y se giró para tumbarse bocabajo y cumplirse la cara con la almohada.

Al hacer ese movimiento algo crujió entre su ropa y se quedó completamente quieta buscando el origen del ruido. Se movió unos centímetros más y volvió a escuchar ese crujido. Se giró boca arriba y buscó en el bolsillo de la camisa, sacando un papel doblado varias veces.

_"Elena,_

_Sé que no vas a entender que haga esto pero ya no soy capaz de soportar más traiciones y sí me quedo en esa casa, acabaré haciendo algo que ni tú ni yo podremos perdonar._

_Siento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero estoy seguro de que Stefan no te lo va a contar. Estos días ha habido demasiadas muertes: Liz, Caroline, Carol, Tyler… Todos han muerto por culpa de Shane y Connor. No te culpes, eran un par de psicópatas y la culpa no es de nadie, y menos tuya. Lo siento, aunque no te lo creas. "_

- Claro que te creo idiota. – respondió Elena al aire haciendo una pausa en su lectura.

Se secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado con el puño y miró al techo un momento. Como le gustaría que el vampiro estuviese tumbado a su lado en esos momentos, se habría llevado un buen codazo por ese comentario.

_"Lo siento y lo entiendo porque estoy harto de perder a la gente que quiero. Y no puedo seguir así, ya no aguanto más.  
Me voy, no sé si para siempre pero sí por bastante tiempo. No quiero volver a ver este pueblo por lo menos hasta dentro de unos siglos._

_Seguramente soy un idiota, pero creo que tenemos bastantes cosas de las que hablar, eso sí aún quieres dirigirme la palabra, claro. Entendería perfectamente que no quisieras ni verme. "_

- ¿Cómo no voy a querer verte? – de nuevo Elena habló en alto. – Si has sido tú quién no ha dejado de echarme de tu lado. Pero en algo llevas razón, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, pero hablar de verdad, no la parodia que tenemos montada últimamente.

_"Odio decirte esto por una simple carta, pero creo que llevas razón y tu y yo últimamente hemos olvidado cómo hablar. Y en cierto modo lo entendió, pero tampoco lo entiendo y no quiero hablarlo por carta._

_Solo voy a estar hoy en Mystics Falls, lo más seguro es que me marche en cuanto empiece a anochecer._  
_Espero que no te importe pero solo hay un sitio en el que pueda estar aquí tranquilamente…"_

Elena no necesitó más para saber donde estaba Damon, no continuó leyendo. Ahora solo necesitaba una cosa y era verle. Poder aclarar las cosas con él y decirle la verdad y así, al menos, si Damon seguía decidido a marcharse, las cosas estarían en paz entre ellos. No era lo que más le gustaba, pero prefería solucionar las cosas a que siguieran discutiendo cada vez que se miraban, ya no podía seguir así con él.

La vampira subió corriendo a su habitación para terminar de vestirse. Se puso unos vaqueros y unas botas con rapidez y en su apresurada salida se cruzo con Stefan.

- ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó confundido.  
- Tengo cosas que hacer. – respondió ella parándose un poco.  
- Pero Elena, aún no estás bien. Solo hace una hora que te has recuperado, aunque seas vampira, los esfuerzos se pagan. – insistió Stefan.

Elena miró por la ventana, estaba a punto de anochecer, no quedaba más de diez minutos, quince como mucho.

- Tengo mucha prisa Stefan. – dijo dejándole allí plantado en las escaleras.

Salió de la mansión poniendo rumbo al escondite de Damon, el que había sido su lugar de descanso cuando habían estado juntos entrenando cómo ser vampiro. Sabía que encontraría a Damon sentado en el alféizar de la ventana de su habitación, en su casa deshabitada.

Prácticamente voló escaleras arriba en cuanto llegó allí y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con desesperación. Como había imaginado, Damon estaba allí, con las piernas estiradas sobre el alféizar y las cortinas echadas.

- Damon, no me dejes. – le pidió con necesidad tirándose directamente a su regazo.


	16. Reencuentro

**Este es el capítulo que cierra esta historia que nació como un OS, me ha encantado compartirla con vosotras y leer vuestros comentarios. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí y que sigaís leyéndome ;) Folk.  
**

**Capítulo 16: Reencuentro**

Damon tenía los ojos cerrados, no necesitaba abrirlos para saber que Elena había llegado a la casa. Y seguía con ellos cerrados cuando ella se le tiró encima.

- No voy a ningún lado Elena. – respondió para calmarla, sintiendo como ella se aferraba a su cintura enterrando la cara en su abdomen y arrodillada en el suelo. – No hasta que hablemos.

Lejos de tranquilizarla como quería, las palabras de Damon fueron como un balde de agua fría y apretó el cuerpo del vampiro aún con más fuerza, temblando entre sollozos.

- Elena… - Damon no supo que decir mientras bajaba una mano hasta su espalda, acariciándola suavemente. – No llores. – le pidió sin mucho éxito.  
- No quiero que te vayas. – sollozaba ella, negándose a soltarle. – Por favor no lo hagas, no me dejes.  
- No puedo quedarme. – contestó el vampiro con mucho dolor en la voz, lo que hizo que Elena levantara la cabeza para mirarle.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Es por todo lo que ha pasado? – le preguntó Elena intentando que no le temblara la voz como le temblaba el cuerpo.  
- Más o menos. – suspiró el vampiro. – Quiero alejarme de aquí, olvidar muchas cosas… Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me traicione y que los pocos que no lo hagan acaben muertos.

Elena volvió a temblar ante sus palabras, Damon había dicho todo el mundo y eso le incluía a ella, ¿no? Y ella no estaba muerta, bueno en realidad sí pero a la vez no, por lo que no encajaba en ese grupo. Entonces solo quedaba el grupo de los traidores.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.  
- Tú me has traicionado Elena. – respondió el vampiro. – Igual que mi querido hermano.  
- Mientes. – contestó enseguida ella, apartándose de él solo para darle un golpe en el pecho. Él ni se inmuto.  
- Ojala mintiese. – replicó el vampiro dolido, desviando la vista hacia la ventana. – Pero no es así. Me traicionaste al aprovecharte de mí para que te enseñara y después si te he visto no me acuerdo. Y mucho pedir que no te deje, pero tú ibas a hacérmelo a mí, ibas a marcharte sin despedirte. Eso también es traición.  
- Pero Damon… yo no sabía lo que te había dicho Stefan… - empezó a defenderse la chica con los ojos de nuevo vidriosos.  
- Eso me da igual. – mintió Damon alzando su mano libre. Sí que le importaba pero eso no era culpa de Elena. – ¿No te das cuenta de que a mí lo que me fastidia es lo que hiciste tú?  
- ¿Y qué hice? – preguntó sin comprenderlo.  
- ¿No hacerme ni caso? – ni siquiera toda la ironía del mundo fue capaz de disimular lo dolido que aún seguía estando.

Elena le contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, él había dejado de mirarla en cuanto terminó de hablar.

- Tú te fuiste… Nunca estabas en casa Damon. Desapareciste de repente, un día solo estábamos tú y yo, y al siguiente ya no estabas… Solo te veías con Meredith… ¿Cómo iba a hablar contigo si no sabía ni que decirte? – se excusó ella, intentando explicar su actitud en aquellos momentos.  
- Eso no es excusa, yo solo estaba cumpliendo mi promesa… - respondió él. – Pero si me hubieses preguntado, si me hubieses dicho algo, lo que fuese… te lo habría contado todo. Ya sé que siempre será Stefan pero pensé que al menos éramos amigos, ya me quedó claro que no.

Elena no le interrumpió mientras él hablaba, le dejó desahogarse mientras ella lloraba en silencio al ver lo que Damon opinaba de su relación.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – alucinó Damon que esperaba una respuesta.  
- ¿Para qué? Si llevas toda la razón… Todo esto mi culpa. Eras mi amigo Damon, siempre lo has sido. No pasé de ti, nunca fue mi intención pero como te alejaste tan de repente… pensé que había hecho algo mal otra vez. No sabía cómo hablar contigo. Te echaba de menos pero ya da igual. La culpa es mía por hacerte daño siempre. – le contestó sin dejar de llorar pero incapaz de mirarle. – Lo siento, lo siento mucho Damon. Supongo que me he ganado a pulso el haberte perdido.

El vampiro tragó saliva sin atreverse a decir nada para no interrumpirla, no ahora que Elena parecía estar hablando sinceramente y él quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

- ¿Sabes lo peor? Que me he dado cuenta de todo demasiado tarde y ya nada tiene sentido. Ya he perdido el derecho a pedirte cualquier cosa. – sollozó. – Tú tienes tu vida, yo la mía y más vale que me acostumbre a eso. ¿Te veré al menos? – preguntó con mucho miedo de cual iba a ser la respuesta.  
- No lo sé… Depende. – dudó Damon.  
- ¿De qué? Ya te he perdido perdón, ¿qué más quieres que haga? No puedo perderte para siempre, Damon. – le rogó la vampira, claramente desesperada.

Damon se paró un momento para mirarla y cambió su postura, girándose hacia ella y bajando las piernas al suelo. De esa forma seguía sentado en el alfeízar pero Elena estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas. Ella esperaba esa respuesta con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar.

- Depende de sí lo que me contó Ric es verdad, de sí lo que me escribiste es verdad. – soltó finalmente, observando como ella se quedaba helada.  
- ¿Ric? – preguntó Elena sin entender absolutamente nada, ¿qué le podía haber contado Ric que cambiara las cosas? Si él murió hace demasiado…  
- Sí, Ric. Ese amigo cotilla que tenemos los dos, que ni como fantasma es capaz de no cotillear nuestras vidas. – medio sonrió Damon subiendo la mirada al cielo por un segundo. – Al parecer Ric ha estado detrás de mí sin que lo supiera, siendo mis ojos y mis oídos cuando yo no podía. – le dio una pista.  
- No puede ser… - alucinó Elena.  
- ¿Es verdad o no, Elena? – le preguntó el vampiro con necesidad.  
- ¿El qué es verdad? – le devolvió la pregunta y el vampiro suspiró.  
- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil? – se lamentó. – Solo quiero saber sí es verdad eso de qué te entregaste a Shane por mí.  
- Sí. – replicó Elena mirándole desafiante. – Y antes de que protestes, volvería a hacerlo. Lo que no dejaría nunca es que Shane te hiciera lo que me estaba haciendo a mí.  
- Elena…  
- No, Damon, déjame. – le paró la vampira. - ¿Eso fue lo único qué te dijo Ric? Porque no fue lo único que pasó.  
- Ric me lo contó todo. – la interrumpió el vampiro y esperó.  
- Me has preguntado sí lo que escribí era verdad, si ya sabes lo que te dije entonces, sabrás que es verdad. – confesó Elena.  
- ¿Y por qué no me lo dices? ¿Tanto te cuesta decírmelo a la cara? – la interrogó Damon.

Elena se perdió un momento en los intensos ojos azules del vampiro, descubriendo la necesidad y sobre todo la duda en ellos.

- ¿Serviría de algo si te dijera que te quiero? – le preguntó ella, aún perdida en su mirada donde había brillado una pequeña chispa.  
- Sí, claro que serviría de algo. – respondió Damon tragando saliva. - Serviría de mucho.  
- Te quiero Damon. Y siento mucho todo. – confesó ella, sin poder evitar algunas lágrimas más. – Siento haberte hecho tanto daño.  
- No llores por favor. – suplicó Damon bajándose a su altura para poder secar esas lágrimas.  
- No puedo evitarlo. – sollozó Elena desviando la mirada.

Damon la cogió por la barbilla para conectar el azul de sus ojos con el chocolate de los suyos.

- Yo tampoco puedo evitar quererte. – confesó antes de unir sus labios con los suyos.

Elena se quedó sin respiración un momento pero correspondió al beso de Damon con ansiedad. En un segundo el beso tierno que había comenzado el vampiro se convirtió en uno intenso y apasionado mientras ellos cedían el control a sus manos, empezando a acariciarse primero por encima de la ropa. Elena seguía llevando la camisa de Damon y el vampiro, una camiseta de manga corta negra.

Fueron tumbándose en el suelo casi sin darse cuenta de tanta que era la necesidad de tocar la piel del otro y de sentir el fuego de sus labios, que apenas se daban cuenta de lo que tenían a su alrededor. Con desesperación, Elena se deshizo de la camiseta del chico, desgarrándola, lo que hizo que Damon gimiera suavemente, encantado por cómo se estaba descontrolando todo.

Aún así se controló para poder desabrochar los botones uno a uno mientras Elena le mordisqueaba el hombro desnudo, cariñosamente, sin sacar los colmillos. Fue recorriendo con besos ansiosos el camino hasta su cuello, ascendiendo hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que alteró la respiración del vampiro que gimió más fuerte.

- ¿A qué esperas? – le provocó Elena susurrándole al oído.  
- Espero… a que no me quiero cargar esta camisa… la tengo cariño… y más después de haber visto… que te queda mejor a ti que a mí. – dijo entre jadeos terminando de desabrocharla. – Ahora te vas a enterar. – susurró cuando la tela cayó al suelo y se colocó encima de ella haciendo que su espalda chocara contra el suelo.

Elena rodeó su cuello con los brazos perdiéndose en el azul de esos ojos que le recordaban al cielo en el que se sentía en ese momento. Damon sonrió de medio lado al ver lo embobada que estaba ella y, con un movimiento rápido, la sujetó por las caderas para llevarla a la cama.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – rió Elena tumbada de espaldas en su cama al encontrarse además sin sujetador.  
- Se-cre-to. – dijo Damon depositando besos por los hombros de la chica.

Elena gimió agarrándose a su espalda con fuerza en el momento en que Damon se acercó a uno de sus pechos, probando con la lengua como reaccionaba ante él. Una de sus manos estaba unida a la de Elena mientras que la otra jugaba con el pecho que había quedado desatendido.

La vampira apenas podía gemir, era todo tan intenso que las sensaciones la abrumaban de una forma que nunca hubiera podido imaginar y apenas habían empezado. Damon seguía con su tarea, cambiando alternativamente su boca de un pecho a otro disfrutando inmensamente del sabor de su piel, la que tantas veces había deseado y anhelado.

Bajó por el vientre de la chica, solo acariciando su piel con la nariz, soplando suavemente al bajar. Elena se estremecía ante su toque, sintiendo que le estorbaba toda la ropa que le quedaba.

El vampiro se anticipó a sus pensamientos y separó un momento su mano de la de Elena para poder desnudarla más rápidamente. Su propia ropa también desapareció en un parpadeo y cuando se tumbó sobre ella, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, por lo que por primera vez coincidieron piel con piel. El fuego del contacto recorrió los cuerpos de ambos y volvieron a besarse con auténtica necesidad, de nuevo cogidos de la mano.

El deseo de sentirle aún más cerca hizo que Elena elevara las caderas, rozándose deliciosamente contra él, sintiendo toda su plenitud. Damon deseaba amarla como merecía, lenta y delicadamente, recorriendo y disfrutando cada rincón de su cuerpo pero ahora era mucho más urgente el deseo de sentirla, de estar dentro de ella.

No necesitaron palabras, con solo una mirada supieron que ninguno de los dos aguantaba más y que necesitaban lo mismo. Elena asintió y Damon se recolocó entre sus piernas para empezar a introducirse en ella, que estaba más que preparada para recibirle.

Su intención de ir lento se evaporó en cuanto sintió las paredes del cálido y húmedo interior de Elena a su alrededor. Todo pensamiento lógico desapareció y a partir de ahí solo mandaron los sentimientos y las sensaciones.

Jadeantes, sudorosos, extasiados por todo lo que sentían pero sobre todo juntos, así alcanzaron el clímax. Damon gimió el nombre de Elena, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados a la vez que Elena enterraba las uñas en su espalda, dejando largas, dolorosas y placenteras heridas en toda su longitud.

Las heridas sanaron en los segundos que Damon tardó en girarse, apoyando un brazo sobre la almohada y después la cabeza en él, disfrutando como un niño por la cara de placer que seguía teniendo Elena.

- Wow. – resumió la chica, que no había sentido nada comparable a todo lo que acababa de sentir en esos minutos con Damon.  
- Soy bueno, lo sé. – rió el vampiro.  
- Creído. – se quejó Elena dándole la espalda fingiendo enfado.

Enseguida sintió como los brazos de Damon rodeaban sus caderas, acoplándose perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, como si fuesen dos piezas de un puzle que encajaban a la perfección.

- Entonces deberías enseñarme tú lo que eres capaz de hacer. – susurró desde su espalda. – Porque que yo recuerde, lo he hecho todo yo y tú solo te has dedicado a disfrutar. – presumió.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – le ignoró Elena, girándose para estar entre sus brazos, donde Damon la acogió con gusto.  
- Yo me voy a ir. – afirmó el vampiro. - ¿Vendrás conmigo? – le pidió haciendo un pequeño puchero.  
- ¿Tú qué crees? – respondió depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de Damon, que sonrió feliz.  
- Tengo que ver a Meredith antes pero supongo que ya no son horas. Hasta que anochezca mañana… tendremos que esperar una noche más. – comentó pensativo Damon.  
- ¿Meredith? – el tono de de ella le indicó que no le hacía mucha gracia la idea.  
- Es mi amiga y tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que decirle algo importante, le prometí a Ric que lo haría. – explicó Damon, a pesar de que ya había hablado por teléfono con ella no había sido capaz de contarle lo último que le había dicho Ric de esa forma, prefería hacerlo en persona.  
- De todas formas, no tenemos que esperar hasta la noche si no quieres. – aceptó cambiando de tema.

Se levantó de la cama y las pupilas de Damon se dilataron como el depredador que era cuando la vio moverse por la habitación completamente desnuda. Ella buscó la camisa y buscó en el bolsillo el anillo de Damon. Sonrió al encontrarlo y se dio la vuelta para ver que Damon se había acomodado tranquilamente en la cama, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza y la sábana se elevaba sospechosamente a la altura de sus caderas.

Él sonrió con picardía al notar su mirada y alzó las cejas, devorándola con la mirada. Elena también sonrió y se tiró sobre la cama, aterrizando a su lado. Sin decirle nada, le cogió la mano izquierda y le colocó el anillo mientras Damon se apoyaba sobre un codo, mirándola con curiosidad.

- Meredith me lo dio. Los recuperó para nosotros. – le contó alzando la mano para que ella viera que también tenía el suyo.  
- Es verdad… no caí en coger los anillos. – se lamentó Damon, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.  
- Da igual, ya los tenemos. – Elena le retiró esa mano para poder ver esos ojos que tanto la gustaban. - ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?  
- No sé, ¿dónde quieres ir? Tenemos todo el mundo para nosotros. – rió Damon.  
- Sorpréndeme. – le pidió Elena.  
- Cuidado con lo que deseas. – el vampiro reptó por la cama hablándola con voz grave. – Pero antes… creo que me ibas a enseñar algo. – la recordó haciendo el amago de darla un beso para volver a echarse hacia atrás antes de rozarla.  
- Serás… - murmuró Elena colocándose encima de él con un movimiento rápido.

Sonriendo bajó un poco por su cuerpo para apoyar sus labios en el cuello del vampiro, dándole pequeños besos que intercalaba con mordisquitos, dispuesta a torturar a Damon toda la noche y si era necesario, una noche más y todas las que fuesen necesarias para demostrarle lo que ahora sabía con todas las células de su cuerpo, que estaba absolutamente enamorada y unida a ese sexy, creído y adorable vampiro que ahora mismo gemía su nombre bajo su cuerpo.

**FIN**


End file.
